Dragon's Destiny
by John Tannius
Summary: Ranma arrives at the Tendo Dojo but there's something different about the pigtailed martial artist. Why does he have red hair and green eyes? Is he cursed or not?
1. Here's Ranma

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-01  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
NO CROSSNODE DETECTED  
INITIATING SCAN.........  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
Dragon's Destiny by: John Tannius  
  
--------------------  
  
The streets of Nerima were empty and lifeless as the rain poured down. Most everyone had run for shelter at the first sign of raindrops. The quiet sound of rainfall was broken suddenly by a voice. The voice did not shout or in any way show anger or malice. This would have been a shock to anyone who had met the owner of said voice years before.  
  
"You claim this is a matter of honor?" The voice said. The owner, a redheaded man appeared out the haze of the downpour.  
  
His companion a large Chinese Panda held up a sign, "Yes! You were engaged before you were born!"  
  
"Hmmm, fine. This is the last time I save you from yourself. If I find you've gotten me into any more trouble over 'honor' I'll flay you alive. And don't think I won't or can't," the redhead stated calmly.  
  
The panda noticeably sweated even through the fur and rain.  
  
Seeing his father nearly panic, the redhead sighed and shook his head, "C'mon, where's this Tendo place anyway?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soun Tendo sat back with a nervous laugh, "I wouldn't know, I've never met him."  
  
Nabiki, the middle of three sisters frowned. Her father had engaged them, sight unseen, to some guy who supposedly was the son of his best friend. She wasn't adverse to a relationship, even one chosen for her as long as it met her terms. She realized her father however was the type of person who often bought items sight unseen. Nabiki glanced at her younger sister Akane, if things didn't work out, she could unload the guy on her and Akane would drive him off in a week.  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking at the front door. Soun jumped up shouting, "That must be them! Genma my old friend!"  
  
*Well, might as well see what the big deal is.* Nabiki thought. Out loud she said, "Ooh, maybe he's cute?"  
  
She arrived as the door opened to reveal a boy slightly taller than her. He had deep emerald eyes and red hair that looked like finely spun copper. He was dressed in a green silk tunic with a brown leather vest and black silk pants. Everything about him said relaxed wealth. He looked from her father to herself and she felt herself being judged. Judgment seemed waived for the moment when Soun began to cry and tried to hug the boy. As the redhead skillfully moved out of the way, Nabiki realized something else was standing there. A large panda was on its hind legs as if it were a person. As it seemed docile, Nabiki ignored it but kept a mental note to ask about it later.  
  
"You wouldn't be..." She began to ask.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, pleased to meet you," He said with a respectful bow.  
  
Soun collected himself and said, "It is good to finally see you boy. Where is your father?"  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed slightly and Nabiki could almost swear there was something inhuman about them. "If I could get some hot water I would be more than happy to let him speak with you," he replied.  
  
That was an odd request.  
  
"Of course, come with me. Nabiki, go and get some hot water for our guest."  
  
Nabiki turned and headed into the house. She saw her sisters standing at the end of the hallway with puzzled looks. She just shook her head and went to the kitchen. When she returned with a steaming kettle that had been set aside for tea, she saw the boy sitting at one end of the table with the panda sitting behind and to the left of him. She looked over his handsome features once again as she handed him the kettle. If he was smart and had a good personality maybe this could be a good match. She smiled at him and cheered inwardly as she noticed a bare glimpse of a crack in the mask he appeared to be wearing. So he wasn't completely immune to a woman's charms after all.  
  
Ranma turned and poured the steaming water over the panda, which shrank (Not by much) into a rather portly man wearing a dirty white gi and white bandanna over his bald head. Readjusting his glasses he glared at the boy.  
  
"You heated that water to boiling on purpose," He accused. Ranma gave him a satisfied smirk and shrugged.  
  
Soun was the first one to find his voice, "Genma? Wha..? How?"  
  
"A tragic tale Soun my friend. A tragic tale indeed," Genma replied.  
  
Soon everyone was sitting awaiting the duo's tale.  
  
"It began almost four month's ago in Western China, specifically the Bankalla mountain range in the Quinhai province. We were coming to the final stop in a ten year training trip for Ranma here, the cursed springs of Jusenkyou. If I knew then what I know now, we would have skipped it and gone home. To tell the truth, the place didn't look so bad when we first arrived. There were over a hundred different pools with bamboo of varying height sticking out. All in all it looked like a pretty basic training site and I was curious why it was considered so dangerous."  
  
"If you could read Chinese you would have known why," Ranma interrupted.  
  
"Anyway, the guide who brought us tried warning us but we leapt to the bamboo and began the aerial combat that was the specialty of our school. Ranma was getting better almost daily recently and managed to get in a good shot early on, knocking me into one of the pools. I heard the guide screaming something about drowned pandas but ignored it. I was of course furious for leaving myself so open to an attack. I leapt to the bamboo intent on sending the boy into the water. Ranma was just standing there, staring, so I took advantage of the opening sending him off out into the middle of a group of pools. That was when I realized I was no longer human. Apparently I had fallen into the pool of a panda that had drowned twelve hundred years ago. Something had drowned, on purpose or accidentally, over thousands of years in each pool of the valley. Whatever fell in afterwards is cursed to take the form of the creature that originally drowned there."  
  
"So what pool did you fall into Ranma?" Nabiki asked curiously.  
  
Ranma gave her a knowing smile and said, "That I'm afraid is a secret for now. Suffice to say, I am in cursed form now and at this moment I look exactly the same as my original form. Only my hair and eye color are different."  
  
Nabiki noted the way he said his sentence and vowed to keep an eye on him.  
  
Soun stood up with a smile announcing, "Your problem isn't so bad at all then. Ranma, these are my daughters. Kasumi, she's nineteen. Nabiki, she's seventeen, and Akane, she'd sixteen. Choose any one and she will be your fiancé."  
  
All three girls seemed to want to explode into conversation at once but Ranma held up a hand before saying, "Any one? Let me see, this is a matter of honor right?" Soun nodded and Ranma sighed.  
  
He walked over to the girls and looked them over, he seemed to sniff the air as he circled them. Nabiki felt like she was being graded as produce. Akane was sure he was doing something perverted. Kasumi felt the barest twinge of fear as he met her eyes.  
  
Finally he stopped in front of the girls and crossed his arms. "Kasumi is unacceptable, she is already in love with someone else," he said as if stating a fact.  
  
Kasumi gasped in shock and started thinking frantically, who could she possibly be in love with? The Doctor? She blushed at the thought.  
  
"Akane is also unacceptable, she has no control of her baser emotions and has a aversion to males as well."  
  
"What?! You jerk! You're just a pervert like all boys, just cause you can't get into my pants you have to start making up stuff!" Akane yelled.  
  
Nabiki shook her head saying, "Akane, you just proved his point." Akane huffed but shut up.  
  
Ranma turned to Nabiki and said, "Nabiki is unattached, and has a sharp mind and keen wit. She can assist me in acquiring what I need. She is acceptable. When do you wish the wedding?"  
  
Nabiki gulped nervously, things were getting out of hand quickly and decided to intervene, "Ah, maybe we should hold it off for a while, get to know each other. You know maybe date and such just to make sure we're compatible?"  
  
Ranma hesitated for a second before responding, "That... is acceptable. I do not wish to cause any discomfort."  
  
Genma was ready to call a priest right then but held off at Nabiki's comment. Obviously it was a bit much to expect the girl to cave in so quickly, especially if she was sensing the aura the boy exuded. The fact Ranma agreed was good enough for now. He could see Soun's look of confusion at events moving so quickly as well. He'd have to get Ranma's permission to explain the rest of the story to him later.  
  
Soun nodded hesitantly then said, "Good, that's settled then. Kasumi, when will dinner be ready?"  
  
"Oh my! In all the excitement I completely forgot!" Kasumi said getting up.  
  
"Allow me to help," Ranma offered.  
  
"You can cook?" Akane and Nabiki said simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, just a little something I learned in China," Ranma said grinning a bit.  
  
"Ooh, Chinese sounds good tonight," Nabiki said re-appraising her new fiancé.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose on a guest," Kasumi stammered.  
  
"It's no problem at all," Ranma countered.  
  
"He's not a guest Kasumi, he's family now right?" Nabiki said, grabbing Ranma by his arm and pulling close so that his upper arm was nestled between her breasts.  
  
Ranma blushed and stuttered as he spoke, "Y-yeah, family. I'll do my breast-I mean best to cook a good meal for everyone." His blush deepened at his slip.  
  
Akane meanwhile was redfaced for a different reason. *How dare he hit on my sister! He wanted to get married right away! I'll bet it was just so he could get into her pants! I mean, look at the way he's hanging off of her! I'll have to protect her somehow...*  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!" Akane shouted. Everyone turned to look at the pissed off teenager.  
  
"Hmm?" Ranma seemed almost amused.  
  
"I challenge you, one on one in the dojo. I win, you give up the engagement and leave," Akane issued.  
  
Ranma thought about it before saying, "All right, and if I win... I become your sensei."  
  
Akane smirked. There was no way anyone could beat her, she was the best martial artist in Nerima after all. She beat Kuno and those perverts every morning. She could handle one perverted boy easily.  
  
"Done! Let's go!"  
  
Ranma turned to Kasumi and asked, "If you wouldn't mind getting everything together I'll be in to help you in a moment. Unless you'd like to watch the fight?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "No, go ahead and play. I'll start dinner. You should take a bath afterwards anyway," she said.  
  
Ranma grimaced.  
  
"Of course, I should have thought of that earlier. I will cook another night then."  
  
Akane was getting madder. *He's ignoring me and talking like he's still going to be here after this fight! I'll show him!*  
  
Everyone except Kasumi left for the dojo. Akane and Ranma face off against each other. Nabiki stands between them off to the side holding up her hand. The two fathers are sitting in a corner to watch the fight.  
  
Nabiki drops her hand, shouting, "Begin!"  
  
Akane cocks her fist back and prepares to charge... when she suddenly lifts off the ground in immense pain. Her eyes widen when she sees Ranma right in front of her with his fist in her gut. Darkness claims her as the pain becomes too great.  
  
"Pathetic," Ranma says as he lays Akane on the floor and checks to make sure she isn't too injured.  
  
Soun's jaw is hanging open, he never even saw Ranma move. One moment he was across the dojo, the next he had punched his little girl. PUNCHED HIS LITTLE GIRL!  
  
"Ranma! How dare you hit my precious baby!" his head exploded into a full ki charged demonic form. Genma flinched back. Even Nabiki was cowed. Ranma however just ignored it.  
  
"If she had been better trained she could take a hit like that without a problem. She needs work on her speed and needs to learn not to telegraph her moves. You trained her I take it?" Ranma asked, looking directly at Soun.  
  
Soun's demon head attack fizzled under the gaze of the young Saotome. "Urk, well... she is the heir to the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts."  
  
Ranma humpphed and looked at Nabiki out of the corner of his eye. "I could train Nabiki here to be a better martial artist in one month than Akane is now. If this is all your school has to offer, maybe you shouldn't be trying to unite the two family schools," Then Ranma's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I see, you hope to use the Saotome school to bring up the Tendo school and are using the dojo as dowry. I understand. Hmmm, this bears looking into," Ranma trailed off obviously talking more to himself than anyone else. He then looked down at the prone form of Akane, "She'll be all right in a couple of hours I think, She'll be sore for a while though. Let her know when she wakes up that I will begin her training at five am tomorrow. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bath."  
  
Everyone in the dojo stares after the departing pigtail.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane awoke with a groan. Her stomach hurt like hell. Had she been eating her own cooking again? She opened her eyes and moved to sit up when a hand restrained her.  
  
"You should lie and rest a while," Kasumi's voice said.  
  
"Uh, Kasumi? What happened?" Akane groaned.  
  
"You lost to Ranma in the dojo. I wasn't there but apparently he's quite skilled." Kasumi replied as she wet a cloth to place on Akane's forehead.  
  
"What! I lost? I never even saw him move! He must have cheated somehow." The last was said quietly.  
  
"Now it's not nice to be a sore loser Akane. After all he is your new sensei."  
  
Akane sat up quickly, wincing from the pain in her gut. "No Way! There's no way I'll train under some perverted jerk like him!"  
  
"Does family honor mean so little to you Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"But I didn't know he was that good!" Akane complained.  
  
"And that is a reason to go back on your word? Maybe you shouldn't agree to things without knowing what you're getting into. This will probably be a good lesson for you."  
  
Akane didn't care for that but she knew better than to argue with her older sister. Kasumi was almost always right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.  
  
Akane got up, wincing as she did so, "I'm going to take a bath and soak for a while," She said easing her way out of her room and down the hall.  
  
As Kasumi cleaned up from taking care of Akane a thought occurred to her, "Oh my! I do hope Ranma is done with his bath."  
  
Akane made it to the changing room with little difficulty and stripped out of her sweaty gi. Placing it in the hamper she covered up a green shirt and black pants. She looked at the dark blue bruise taking up most of her stomach. This was going to be hard to explain in P.E. tomorrow. Turning towards the door she had just enough warning to look up as the door slid open showing Ranma, nude.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed and he glared at Akane and she felt his eyes search hers as if trying to find something in them. Instinctively her hand came up to slap the offending pervert only to find it blocked by Ranma's arm. He snorted at her and grabbed a towel as he moved past her.  
  
"Your training begins at five in the morning, be ready." He said as he left the room.  
  
"AAAUUUGGHHHH!!" Akane screamed in frustration.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki was sitting in her room staring into the mirror behind her desk trying to sort out her feelings. She was engaged. Engaged to be married. Married to a really handsome and talented martial artist. What else did she know about him though? Why had he chosen her? He seemed to know a lot about her for having never met before. It was as if he could see into each of the sisters and tell what was important in their lives. He had said she would be helpful in his plans. What plans? She was worried, she took family honor seriously but not enough to endanger herself or her sisters. Something about Ranma unnerved her. He had a presence about him that made her wary to accept the engagement let alone get married as quick as he seemed ready to. She'd have to be careful, first thing first though was to find out more of his background, then maybe she would have something to plan around. For now she was flying blind and almost had her future decided for her. She sat back, examining her face and schooling it to her ice queen persona that had everyone in school afraid of her. She wouldn't allow this Ranma to get the upper hand on her.  
  
Suddenly she heard Akane's scream of frustration come from the downstairs bathroom and something occurred to her, what could she possibly do if Ranma wanted to do something to her? Akane couldn't even beat him. Then she thought of how he acted, all cool and superior until he was confronted with her overt feminine wiles. Ok, obviously not a pervert. But still, there was something going on that she felt the need to know before she accepted Ranma as an official fiancé.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A clothed Ranma knocked on the door hesitantly. He was desperately trying to get the nude image of Akane out of his head. It had taken all his self- control to not stare and drool at her breasts when he came out of the furo. Right now he had more important things to worry about, like his immediate plans and how they would involve one Nabiki Tendo. He hoped what he read in her aura was true, that she was an intelligent, inquisitive, clever, sneaky, slightly greedy woman who was incredibly lonely. To think he might have found 'The One' so soon after beginning his quest and to have been arranged for him before he was even born was almost too much of a coincidence for him to believe. Still, if he was to make any headway and find a secure place for his hoard before the amazons tracked him down...  
  
The door opened to show Nabiki still in her tight tight shorts and loose tank top from earlier. Ranma's thoughts were derailed at the cleavage evident at the top of the shirt.  
  
"Yes?" Nabiki asked neutrally.  
  
"Um... well, that is..." Ranma forced himself to focus and looked Nabiki in the eyes. She almost flinched under the penetrating gaze before Ranma continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to talk until supper is ready?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to find out about the mysterious Ranma Saotome, "Yeah sure, come on in." she said.  
  
Ranma entered the room and Nabiki shut the door. She gestured for him to sit in the chair while she sat on the edge of her bed. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.  
  
"Well, first I would like to apologize for forcing you into an engagement." He shook his head as if to clear it, "Sometimes I get too high and mighty and act all superior. It's part of the curse I have." He explained.  
  
"Well, we can both walk away from the engagement if we feel it won't work out. I don't want to get married until I'm out of high school at least anyway. So what's up with your curse? You said this is your cursed form right?"  
  
Ranma smiled. It was his cold arrogant smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I can no longer turn back with hot water like my father can. Some friends in China made sure of that. As for what my curse is, I can't tell you that. At least not until I'm sure I can trust you with the secret. My father knows, that is why he won't cross me. The only reason I came here was to fulfill family honor, but I think I could come to like you Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki blushed in spite of herself, "So what do you do aside from martial arts?" She asked, hoping to change the subject back to him.  
  
"Not much, although since Jusenkyou, I have been learning everything I can on every subject I can find. I seem to have an aptitude for magic and an affinity for antiques. I find mythology fascinating. I'm learning to draw... Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
"Well you could tell me about your training trip." Nabiki pressed.  
  
So Ranma began to tell about the last ten years of his life. The places he'd been and seen, the techniques he'd learned and the people he'd met. Nabiki found herself glued to his story and was barely aware when Kasumi called them down for dinner. They both got up to leave.  
  
"Wow Ranma, it sounds almost like something from Dragonball." Nabiki said going to the door.  
  
"What's that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It's a manga. It's mostly for boys but it's really funny so I own the whole set." Nabiki boasted.  
  
"I've never read much manga. Do you think I could borrow it sometime?" Ranma asked suddenly hesitant like a little kid.  
  
Nabiki wondered at his shifts in personality as she answered, "Sure, I'll even give you a fiancé discount! One kiss per volume!"  
  
Ranma blushed deeply and excused himself downstairs quickly. Nabiki nodded to herself. Definitely not a pervert. No one that shy could be. She found herself liking this Ranma in spite of herself and wondering what their first date would be like.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Akane. Wake up Akane."  
  
"Ngn..g'way." Akane said.  
  
"Wake up Akane, it's time for training."  
  
Akane brushed the hand on her shoulder away. "Don wanna train."  
  
Akane suddenly felt herself in free fall as she flew through her open window, she shot awake just in time to hit the koi pond. Luckily she landed in the shallow end but even then she sank like a rock. Shooting up, she spat out a mouthful of pond water and coughed the rest out of her lungs. She turned and glared up at her bedroom window to see Ranma standing on the sill with that damned superior smirk of his. He jumped down and landed lightly on the grass.  
  
"It's about time you got up, I've only been trying to wake you for ten minutes. Now we're late and have a ton of stuff to make up."  
  
Akane growled and stomped out of the pond, "Just who do you think you are?" She yelled.  
  
"Your sensei. And I think you should address me as such."  
  
Akane may have been up and awake but her brain was still sluggish in the predawn light. How dare he wake her up like that? She'd show him! Completely forgetting about her defeat last night she struck out at Ranma angrily. He causually dodged the slow clumsy blow. She swung again and again, putting in some kicks as she sped up trying to hit the annoying thing that had the gall to wake her up. Ranma dodged them all as he danced around her. When it became apparent Akane was going all out, Ranma began his attacks. They were just small taps at each of her undefended areas. Every time she left a hole in her defense, Ranma exploited it. It was an effort to get her to close up her defense and build up her skill. All Akane saw was Ranma was taunting her and dodging. Why wasn't he taking her seriously!?  
  
Finally Ranma came to a stop, blocking Akane's last attempt to hit him, "It's almost breakfast time, go get cleaned up. You did pretty well today." He acknowledged before turning away.  
  
Akane was stunned. They'd been fighting for almost two hours! Then she realized that while she was just trying to beat the crap out of Ranma, he'd been training her! Now that she had stopped however she realized just how much she had exerted herself and felt a rush of fatigue and sore muscles. With a groan and a shuffling movement she turned to go take a bath.  
  
Ranma hopped into the house and sat down at the breakfast table without a sign of sweat or exertion evident on him. He looked up and smiled as Nabiki stumbled downstairs to eat. She was also half asleep and groaned when she saw Ranma wide awake and ready for the day. Just her luck to be engaged to a morning person.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We need to get a few things straight before we get to school all right?" Nabiki began as the pseudo couple walked to school. She looked up at the fence where Ranma was walking. He seemed to be looking all around as if scanning for threats.  
  
"Sure, I figure you don't want anyone at school to know about the engagement yet. Right?" Ranma responded once he felt the area secure.  
  
"Uh, right." Nabiki confirmed. Ranma was messing with her senses. He seemed to anticipate her thoughts and was much smarter than she assumed a martial arts jock would normally be. Of course her only comparison was the idiots at school. "I figure we just let everyone know that you are staying with us for a while because of the two schools of Anything Goes. As far as they need to know it's a training thing."  
  
"That's acceptable. I apologize for this mess again. It must be horrible to be engaged to someone you don't even know or have a say in. If it wasn't a matter of honor I would have left the old man at the side of the road and you would have never met me." Ranma continued.  
  
"Um, well, that's ok. While I would like to have a say in whom I marry, you don't seem to be a bad person. I just don't know you very well yet." Nabiki had no idea why she was being so open and honest with the guy other than the fact she felt she couldn't hide any secrets from him.  
  
"I make you nervous don't I?" Ranma asked out of nowhere.  
  
Nabiki was caught off guard by the blatant inquiry, "Ah..."  
  
"It'll pass. The fear aura is a byproduct of my curse. Normal people are always scared of me. Strong willed people like you and your sisters just get a feeling of unease." Ranma explained.  
  
"What is your curse anyway? You said you'd tell me later."  
  
"True. But this is now, later is later." Ranma smirked.  
  
"So when will later be now?" Nabiki asked impatiently.  
  
"Soon."  
  
Nabiki gave a grunt of frustration and the two continued to walk along in silence until they reached the school grounds.  
  
Ranma was mildly surprised to see a large crowd of boys loitering in the main schoolyard. Many were dressed in a variety of sporting uniforms and were wielding sporting equipment.  
  
"Is there some sort of sporting rally this morning?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki sighed and shook her head as her assistants started her way. She told him, "No, this is something that happens every morning. A classmate of mine made a stupid proclamation that if anyone wants to date my sister, Akane, they have to beat her in combat. So now almost every boy in school assembles in front of the school to mob her every morning."  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself before telling her, "That's about as stupid as those Amazons I ran into in China. Only there, you have to marry them if you beat them. Unless you're female, then they have to hunt you down and kill you. So where's the moron who started this?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, trying to assimilate that bit of weirdness then responded, "Oh, he usually hides behind that tree over there until everyone else has been beaten."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Ranma said and waved casually as he walked away.  
  
Nabiki's two henchpersons came up to her, "who's the hunk?" One of them asked.  
  
"The son of one of my father's friends. He practices the same school of martial arts so they're staying at our dojo for a while." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Oooh!" the other girl cooed, "That could be romantic!"  
  
"Unless he's already attracted to Akane." The first girl said.  
  
"Heh, that's unlikely. He was less than impressed with my sister's skill in the art. Anyway, standard information fee on who he is and where he's staying. And try not to let any rumors start all right? At most, Ranma is a friend of the family, OK?" There were nods of agreement from the two girls. "Good, let's get bets taken. Akane might be a little sore from her morning workout so lets narrow the odds a bit today."  
  
So informed, the trio split up and began working the crowd before heading indoors.  
  
Meanwhile Ranma had made his way to the tree the insane kendo practitioner was hiding behind and coughed slightly to get his attention.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno looked down at the shorter man. Yet another one of his many fans no doubt. "If you wish an autograph you shall have to wait until after my morning duel with the fair maiden Tendo."  
  
"Actually I need to talk to you about that. You see, it has come to my attention that this morning challenge was not Tendo Akane's idea. She also doesn't seem to appreciate it from what I've heard. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop harassing her. If you or anyone else wishes to challenge her then issue a formal written challenge to her at the dojo."  
  
Kuno narrowed his eyes and said, "And who are you to demand such a thing?"  
  
Ranma began to respond but was interrupted, "Ah, but is it not custom to give one's own name first? Than I shall! I am Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen, the rising star of the Kendo world. Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"  
  
Ranma snorted, "Heh, I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts and Akane's sensei."  
  
Kuno turned red in anger, "You? A mere peasant dares to believe he can teach the gifted Akane?"  
  
By this time, Nabiki had made it to her class and was watching over the crowd gathered below. She saw Kuno and Ranma arguing and realized there was soon going to be a fight. "Kaera, Kimu start taking bets on Ranma versus Kuno, Kuno favored to win." The two girls nodded and rushed out to start working the crowd below again. Nabiki grinned, everyone would bet on Kuno to win, so when Ranma trashed him, she'd rake in big money. Even if a couple of people bet on her fiancé, she'd have more than enough money to pay this month's bills from this fight alone.  
  
Down below Ranma was getting a little angry. This manifested as a feeling of dread and uneasiness across the gathered crowd. A couple of weaker willed boys turned and fled towards the school. Kuno suddenly had a strange feeling in his gut. Curiously it was a lot like when his father had tried to shave his head as a child. Kuno gulped and prepared to attack.  
  
Ranma was surprised, Kuno was either stronger willed than he'd expected, or dumber than dryer lint. Either way, Ranma realized, he'd soon have to show the samurai wanna be his place.  
  
"I don't care for your tone Kuno." Ranma said icily.  
  
"You should address your superiors with more respect, it's upperclassman to you." Kuno responded.  
  
"I have no superiors. And I certainly won't bow to a samurai wanna be who hasn't realized the Meiji Revolution was over a hundred years ago. Now, I will say this one last time, while I'm staying at the Tendo's, Akane is my student. These challenges will stop!"  
  
"Staying at the Tendo's? Under the same roof as Akane?" comprehension seemed to dawn on Kuno. "I see your scheme now! Using your position as Sensei to seduce the beautiful Akane! I shall not permit it!"  
  
Ranma growled and everyone watching would later swear his green eyes glowed red as the two martial artists rushed each other. They passed each other and stopped in a strike position. Ranma stood up and turned, as did Kuno. The kendoist however had four parallel cuts in the cloth of his shirt. Thin lines of red welled up on his visible chest.  
  
"A fair strike indeed. You are no mere martial artist." Kuno leveled his boken at Ranma only to have it fall apart in five sections.  
  
"You have no idea. Yield now, before it's too late," Ranma said evenly, "I have no desire to kill you."  
  
Kuno laughed and pulled another boken from his robes. "You have some measure of skill, but you have yet to see my full power. I strike!" With a yell, Kuno began thrusting his boken rapidly. The air pressure alone threw several students off their feet. Ranma evaded each thrust and moved rapidly towards Kuno. With a final dodge, Ranma worked under Kuno's guard and struck with an uppercut to the jaw sending Kuno into the air and onto his back.  
  
Kuno groaned and moved to get up, "I fight on!" he yelled before a foot cut off his windpipe.  
  
Ranma held his foot to Kuno's throat, "Do you yield?" he asked. Kuno glared defiance at the redhead. Ranma applied more pressure cutting off Kuno's air supply.  
  
"I ask again, do you yield?" Ranma was getting frustrated. Kuno had to acknowledge defeat. If the idiot passed out he could come back later to fight again, claiming the challenge unfinished. Ranma was used to this. Some people had even claimed he had cheated and continued to dog his tracks. A certain lost boy came to mind. Ranma turned his attention back to Tatewaki and waited.  
  
His face turning blue, Kuno finally gave a slight nod and slumped in defeat. Ranma released his chokehold and held out a hand. Kuno grimaced but took the offer.  
  
"Now that we're done with the pissing match, let me explain a few things. I practice Anything Goes Martial Arts. So does Akane. As part of our training I am staying at the Tendo dojo. I have no romantic feelings towards Akane whatsoever. As far as our relationship is concerned, I am her sensei. And before you go getting your feathers ruffled, no, I'm not too good for Akane. She's just not my type." Ranma explained.  
  
He turned to the gathered group and spoke, "As of now, this stupid challenge for dating rights to Akane is over! Anyone who wants to fight her can issue a challenge letter to the dojo. Don't expect a date if you beat her, which I highly doubt any of you can. If you want a date, try flowers of candy and ask like normal people do. We're not in China for Kami's sake." There were looks of confusion on the China comment but a lot of the gathered boys nodded in agreement.  
  
Turning to Kuno once more, "If there's nothing else then, I'll be going to class." He left through the front doors followed by the lingering crowd. After another minute passed the schoolyard was empty save for the occasional late arriving student.  
  
Akane came running up a couple minutes later and looked around in confusion, "Where is everyone?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Enter The Amazons

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-02  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
NO CROSSNODE DETECTED  
INITIATING SCAN.........  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
Dragon's Destiny  
  
____________________  
  
It was lunchtime before Nabiki could catch up to her errant fiancé. She found him sitting under a tree, eating a bento Kasumi had prepared for him. He seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"I hope you realize I can't cook." She said as she sat down nearby.  
  
Ranma gave a knowing smile. "I don't know if that's enough incentive to call it off." He said referring to their engagement.  
  
"It was worth a try. So are you going to tell me how you did all that to Kuno this morning?"  
  
Ranma seemed to think for a second then put his chopsticks down. "It's part of the curse really. It really is difficult to explain. Part of what happened gave me a larger pool of ki to draw from. You know how everything has ki, you know the energy that binds and ties the universe together?"  
  
"Yeah, I've seen Star Wars. So the Force is strong in you?"  
  
Ranma blanched at the movie reference. "Well, when I was young, my father tried to train me in a supposedly unbeatable martial art called the Neko- ken."  
  
"The cat fist? Sounds more like a Chinese art." Nabiki commented.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I won't go into the details, but the training actually worked. One of the side affects was a total fear of cats. However I wasn't able to use the technique except under special circumstances."  
  
"You're scared of cats?" She'd have to talk to Kasumi, she was always feeding strays around the house.  
  
"Not so much anymore. Anyway, after I was cursed, I trained with a group of people I met near Jusenkyou and learned to use the Neko-ken under conscious control. I've been told it's much weaker than what I used to be capable of before though." Ranma finished his bento and wrapped it back up.  
  
"What do you mean conscious control?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Well before I learned how, I would black out whenever I used it. I had no memories of the fight afterwards. As a member of a martial arts family you know how important control is in the art. That was why I trained so hard."  
  
Nabiki nodded to herself. Her respect for Ranma had increased since their initial meeting but she still felt uneasy around him.  
  
After a few moments of silence Ranma spoke up, "I was wondering if you'd mind going out to dinner with me tonight. We had a nice talk about me last night but I want to know more about you before I decide to let you in on my big secret."  
  
Nabiki goggled. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She hadn't been out on a date in years, at least not on a date that she hadn't manipulated the guy into taking her. Most of the male population was fearful of her reputation. She was known to leave many a date penniless, sometimes even owing her money afterwards. Unfortunately it was a well-deserved reputation.  
  
Ranma smirked. "I guess I am. You'll have to pick the restaurant, I'm afraid I don't know where anything is."  
  
"Sure. I know just the place." This would be a good opportunity to feel him out for his monetary worth as well as his willingness to spend money on others.  
  
Ranma looked off over to the other side of the grounds before speaking, "I half expected you to be over in the crowd selling information on me or taking bets. At least from what I'd heard of your reputation from some of my classmates."  
  
"What, can't a girl spend time with her fiancé? My lackeys are more than competent to take care of things for one lunch period. Besides, me talking to you will spur more rumors which people will come to me or my associates to buy the 'truth' from."  
  
Ranma nodded as if he already knew that much. He looked Nabiki in the eyes and she felt an involuntary shudder pass through her.  
  
"So where does all this money you make go to? I've been in your room, other than a CD player on your desk and an impressive manga collection, you don't have much in the way of material possessions." Ranma said.  
  
"Who do you think pays the bills? Father doesn't work or teach martial arts anymore. He still thinks we're living off of Mom's insurance settlement from when she died. I haven't had the heart to tell him it ran out years ago."  
  
"In that case, it wouldn't be proper for me and Pops to live at the dojo without helping out. I'll get my lazy father to find a job. I can help out as well. I have some resources. You've seen how much my father and I eat."  
  
"If I were Kasumi I'd tell you that you are a guest and we couldn't possibly impose on you in such a way. Good thing I'm not Kasumi. I'll come up with some sort of rental agreement and we can haggle the amount all right?"  
  
"Agreed," Ranma held out his hand and they shook on it, "I knew you were the right choice for a mate."  
  
Nabiki blushed and wondered at his choice of words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane stomped home angrily. Things had started out bad and had degraded to worse as her day progressed. She was still aching from her morning training with Ranma and was actually thankful she didn't have to fight the morning hentai squad. She'd deny it if anyone had asked though. Of course she'd deny she liked the attention as well.  
  
It was during first period that things started getting weird. Ranma had been introduced to the class and was seated right next to Akane. Something about him still bothered her but not in the same way other boys did. She was so intent on her thoughts about her sister's fiancé that she missed hearing the teacher call on her. She had almost been sent to the hall for that. Then the notes started. It was just one or two at first, various boys in her class asking her out on a date. It was bizarre. She didn't know how to handle it. No one had ever just asked her out before. After the tenth note the teacher finally noticed and sent Akane out of the class with buckets full of water.  
  
It wasn't until the end of her first class that she got an explanation. Her friend Yuka filled her in on what had happened that morning between Ranma and Kuno. That made Akane mad. How dare Ranma interfere in her morning fights! And he told everyone to ask her out. Like she was a cheap whore or something! Before she had the chance to chew out her future brother-in-law, her second class began. She didn't get another break until lunch. Ranma simply jumped out the third story window with his bento forcing Akane to go downstairs and get her shoes. When she opened her shoe locker, hundreds of notes spilled out onto the floor as well as a few boxes of candy or other gifts.  
  
As she was leaving the school building to find Ranma and give him a piece of her mind, the morning hentai squad mobbed Akane. Only instead of fighting, this time they were offering her flowers and boxes of candy. By the time she made her way through the mob, lunch was over and she not only did not find Ranma but she hadn't even had the time to eat her own lunch.  
  
Akane was sent to the hall again during afternoon classes because her stomach kept growling. By the time school let out, the youngest Tendo daughter was in a foul mood. Ranma again disappeared as soon as the bell rang. Nabiki wasn't where she usually met Akane after school either. So Akane was walking home in a bad mood.  
  
Finally making it home, Akane barely had the presence of mind to call out her arrival as she took off her shoes.  
  
Kasumi called out from the kitchen, "Welcome home," and asked how her day was.  
  
Akane muttered something noncommittal and asked if Ranma or Nabiki had come home yet.  
  
"Oh yes. They stopped by a few minutes ago to tell me they were going out for dinner and not to worry about them. Isn't it nice that Nabiki has such a sweet fiancé?"  
  
"I'll be in the dojo until dinner." Akane growled and stomped out of the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki had to admit she was having a good time. It seemed Ranma was a good listener and sat patiently listening to Nabiki's life story. They had gone to a moderately priced restaurant that specialized in American food. Ranma had surprised Nabiki by ordering two T-bone steaks, easily the most expensive item on the menu. Then he had told her to order anything she wanted. Deciding to see just how deep his pockets were Nabiki ordered a shrimp and steak dinner with a side salad.  
  
Nabiki was finishing up her story over ice cream. She was describing how Akane had become so popular because of Kuno's proclamation that only the one who beats her in combat may date her. Ranma shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Nabiki laughed, "It was forbidden fruit. All those boys were told they couldn't have her so all of a sudden they had an interest. Heck, boys who'd never even heard of Akane were suddenly out there every morning with sports gear."  
  
"So how did you feel about it?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Well, it proved that most of the boys at school don't think with anything above the waist. Other than that it was pretty profitable."  
  
Ranma gave her an enigmatic smile. "Must have been hard to find a date then."  
  
Nabiki felt her face heat up. "I... I never dated much. Most of the guys at school are total perverts like Akane claims...the rest are kind of scared of my reputation."  
  
Ranma nodded as if he had already figured as much.  
  
Nabiki decided a change of topic was in order, "So when are you going to tell me your big secret?"  
  
Ranma's face became serious and he wiped ice cream off his mouth with his napkin. "I think I can trust you with my secret. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else without my permission."  
  
"Ten thousand yen." Nabiki said automatically holding out her hand. She went beet red when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Sorry, it's a reflex action. That's my usual fee for keeping secrets." She looked down and had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
She was surprised to feel a roll of bills placed in her hand.  
  
"It would be unfair to your other customers to make an exception to me, at least until we've made our engagement official. That is for you, not the dojo, not to pay bills. That money is for you and you alone."  
  
Nabiki was at a loss for words as she pocketed the money. She hoped Ranma's secret also told how he had so much money to throw around.  
  
Ranma sat back and relaxed before starting. "Hmm, I guess the best place to begin would be at Jusenkyou. You heard how my father fell into the spring of drowned panda right? Well, he didn't realize he'd changed until after he started attacking me again."  
  
Nabiki watched Ranma carefully, seeing the change of emotions play across his face. It was amazing the way he turned from warm to cold and back again so quickly. It was almost as if he was fighting against some aspect of himself.  
  
"Anyway, I managed to barely avoid his first attack and leapt back to another bamboo pole. The pole cracked under me and I had to regain my balance or fall into the pool below. Unfortunately Pops caught me off guard and knocked me into a spring surrounded by other springs. The only way to get to it would have been by leaping from pole to pole. Turns out it was the first spring, it sat in the center of the valley."  
  
Nabiki was sitting on the edge of her seat, engrossed in his tale when she saw him tense up.  
  
"Get down!" He shouted suddenly as he reached over and grabbed Nabiki pulling her to the floor.  
  
The wall nearby exploded in a shower of shrapnel and debris. Nabiki coughed as Ranma helped her to her feet. As the dust began to settle she could see a figure coming through the hole in the wall. It was a tall female, a couple inches taller than herself, with long purple hair and a figure Nabiki would have killed for. The way she wielded two steel maces effortlessly spoke volumes for her strength.  
  
"Damn." Ranma swore, "Amazons."  
  
The purple headed warrior focused on Ranma and said something in a singsong voice that Nabiki recognized as some form of Chinese.  
  
"Run," Ranma said, "Head for home Nabiki and tell my father the Amazons have caught up with us."  
  
Nabiki hesitated for a second as she tried to make sense of what was happening.  
  
Ranma pushed her towards the door shouting, "It's me they're after. Go! I'll explain everything later, I promise."  
  
Giving him a look that said she'd hold him to that promise, Nabiki turned and ran out the door of the restaurant.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ranma asked in Chinese.  
  
"Don't play stupid Ranma. Return the Key and come back to China like a good husband and you'll be forgiven." The woman said.  
  
"I will never lay with murderers and thieves Xian Pu." Ranma returned.  
  
"Then Shampoo Kill!" The Amazon shouted in Japanese as she charged the pigtailed boy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki was out of breath as she entered the gates to her house. She opened the door and rushed in to the main dining area.  
  
"Mr. Saotome! It's Ranma, he's been attacked..." she trailed off, seeing that there was company seated at the table.  
  
There was an ancient crone sitting at one end of the table, at least Nabiki assumed it was female. She was accompanied by two tall, strong looking women in full battle dress carrying a spear each with a sword at their hips. Nabiki saw two more warriors outside in the yard as if on guard.  
  
Genma looked terrified and was sitting at the other end of the table. He looked about to bolt at the first opportunity. Akane sat in silent defiance as Kasumi served tea in a calm serene manner. Nabiki's father was bawling, as was his usual reaction to anything stressful.  
  
"Ah, you must be Tendo Nabiki." The ancient spoke.  
  
Nabiki forced herself to relax and catch her breath.  
  
"I am Khu Lon of the Chinese Amazons. Am I correct in assuming you are the one engaged to marry Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Nabiki gulped despite herself and nodded hesitantly.  
  
The old woman cackled to herself. "There, there child. There is no reason to be afraid of me, quite the contrary in fact. I'm here to warn you of an extreme danger."  
  
"And what danger would that be?" Nabiki asked as she found her center.  
  
"Ranma Saotome. The man you are engaged to is no man at all. He is a monster from the deepest pits of hell. He is a thief as well. We have tracked him here from our village to recover an item he has stolen from us."  
  
Nabiki was about to laugh in disbelief but Akane interrupted, "Hah! I knew there was something weird about that pervert!"  
  
"What? You don't believe Ranma is a monster do you?" Nabiki looked around. Soun was crying harder and Akane had a smug 'I told you so' look on her face. Genma looked guilty as hell, which made Nabiki wonder if maybe there was some truth to what she was being told. Kasumi looked clueless as usual but Nabiki could see the signs of her worry. Probably of her family first then of Ranma.  
  
"Tell me child, has Ranma shown you a jeweled key or have you seen it in his possession?" Khu Lon asked.  
  
"No, is that the item he supposedly stole from you? I'm sorry, I can't believe anything you've said without proof."  
  
"I understand. I suppose telling you he injured over thirty of our women and almost killed one of our men would mean nothing as well. I will propose this then, do not interfere with Ranma Saotome and us and we will not take any action against you or your family. This does not involve you. The boy must be brought to justice and people who get in the way are obstacles. There is an old Amazon saying, 'obstacles are for killing.' You seem like a nice young girl with a full future ahead of her." The elder laughed to herself before taking a sip of tea.  
  
Nabiki didn't like being threatened but knew you didn't have to win every battle to win the war. "I'll think on what you've said elder." She said.  
  
Khu Lon looked Nabiki in the eye and smiled as if at some joke only she knew and nodded. She stood and shouted out something in Chinese. Hopping out into the yard atop her cane, the other four warriors flanked her and they left the compound.  
  
Nabiki sighed and sat down. Collecting her thoughts for a moment she finally leveled her gaze on the fat man in a white gi.  
  
"I think it's time we heard the rest of the story. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Saotome?"  
  
There was a flurry of movement, a splash, and a sign in the yard saying 'I'm just a cute panda'.  
  
Nabiki sighed and rubbed her eyes. She got up and placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'll be in my room." Nabiki said as she went to the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki was lying on top of her bed in her pajamas. It was nearly ten o'clock and there had been no sign of Ranma. She had tried without success to do her homework. Then she had attempted to work on her finances and determine who owed what for the day. That didn't work either. So there she was, staring at the ceiling worrying about a boy she'd only known for two days. She turned her head to see if there was a manga she hadn't read in a while so she could distract herself. A tapping at her window startled her.  
  
Looking up, she saw Ranma hanging upside down from the roof. Rushing over, Nabiki opened the window and let Ranma in.  
  
"Are the Amazons gone?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and you owe me an explanation! They threatened my family!" Nabiki growled.  
  
She suddenly realized Ranma wasn't in the best of shape. His clothes were cut and torn and he had multiple bruises and small cuts. Her level of worry increased, if someone could do this to Ranma then she was completely defenseless.  
  
Nabiki cut him off before he could start, "Let's go downstairs. You can tell me what happened while you clean up in the furo."  
  
Ranma stammered a reply but Nabiki gave him a look that didn't allow argument. Pulling him by the hand she took him downstairs and to the furo. Grabbing a first aid kit out of a cupboard, Nabiki pushed Ranma out of the changing room and into the bath.  
  
"So what happened?" Ranma asked nervously as Nabiki undid his shirt and tossed it aside.  
  
"Some old ghoul of an Amazon told me you weren't human, that you were evil and you had stolen something from them. Then she promised that nothing would happen to my family or me as long as we didn't interfere with their capture of you. Your pants are ruined, take them off so I can clean those cuts."  
  
Ranma blushed and hesitantly did as Nabiki commanded. "I'm sorry Nabs. I knew the Amazons were after me but I thought I had more time."  
  
Nabiki used a washcloth to dab away the dried blood on Ranma's thigh. "So why are they after you? Did you really steal something from them?"  
  
Ranma winced slightly as Nabiki cleaned a bruise. "Sort of. If you can call taking something that didn't belong to them in the first place stealing. I should finish my story so you can judge for yourself."  
  
"Why, are you really an evil monster?" Nabiki joked as she scrubbed his back.  
  
"Depends on your definition of evil and monsters I suppose." Ranma shrugged then winced at the pain the motion caused his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, spill it." Nabiki demanded.  
  
"All right. As I was saying earlier, Pops kicked me into the oldest pool in the center of the valley."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma fell backwards off the bamboo with a loud splash as he hit the pool. There was a moment of silence while Genma suddenly realized he had paws instead of hands now. As the ripples settled in the pool, the guide began shouting something in Chinese before switching to Japanese. Genma caught the words 'Great Dragon of the West' and something about three thousand years ago as the pool began to glow with a white light.  
  
The water suddenly began to bubble, becoming almost a boil of turgid froth. A shape suddenly shot forth from the water into the sky and seemed to hover over the springs glowing brightly.  
  
Elsewhere, a man looked up from his martial arts practice with slitted eyes and gazed towards Jusenkyou. He called to his two companions who were busy trying to figure out how to get an apple from the top of a nearby tree and together the three rushed towards the cursed springs.  
  
Genma stared at the glowing form as it pulsated and writhed, growing larger. Finally it seemed to stop changing and the glow began to settle as what used to be Ranma Saotome slowly descended to the ground.  
  
The Jusenkyou guide approached along with Genma to look at the form given to the young Saotome.  
  
"Oh most horrible tragedy of all sirs! Young sir falls in spring of drowned DaiRyuujin no Nishi! Very tragic story of dragon that drown here three thousand years ago to create cursed valley. Now whoever fall in spring take body of dragon. Hmmm, I thought he be bigger than that."  
  
"Growf!" Genma said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It was a little later when I woke to find myself being carried by this huge guy wearing a tiger skin. I looked myself over and didn't see anything different so I figured I didn't get cursed like Pops. Of course they explained the cold and hot water thing later. Anyway, it turns out the guy Herb is a prince of one of the groups of people that lived in the area. He was descended from the dragon that originally drowned in the spring so he had this whole dragon worship thing going on. He took us in and I trained with him for a while on how to use my dragon side. Finally he had this magic item that allows a person who is cursed to lock themselves in cursed form. I guess they used to use it to make wives for themselves by throwing animals into the spring of drowned girl and locking the curse. I used it and now can't turn back into my human self anymore."  
  
Nabiki had stopped her ministrations on Ranma's wounds as she listened to his story. It seemed to fit with what the elder Cologne had said about Ranma being a monster but he didn't look like a dragon.  
  
"That's a good story Ranma but you forgot a very important detail."  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
Nabiki grinned saying, "You don't look like a dragon."  
  
"Oh, well one of my abilities is to change my form."  
  
"Of course, I should have realized that." Nabiki said sarcastically.  
  
Ranma frowned and got up to get in the furo. Nabiki blushed and looked away as he pulled off his boxers.  
  
"So do you want to hear the rest or not?" he asked testily as he settled into the hot water to soak his sore muscles.  
  
"Sorry, It's just so hard to believe." Nabiki admitted.  
  
"It gets worse. Part of the curse is also memories from the original dragon. It doesn't make me think I'm him but I remember a lot of things from when he was alive. They're not complete though. Usually it's more like déjà vu. Anyway, I remembered that I, that is the original dragon, had an alliance with a tribe on phoenix mountain so after saying my goodbyes to Herb and the rest of the Musk, I went to visit Lord Saffron."  
  
Ranma relaxed a little more and Nabiki sat down on a stool so she could look at Ranma without embarrassing either of them.  
  
"The Phoenix tribe are a race of bird people. Really weird I know. They are also extremely xenophobic. They nearly killed me on sight except for the fact I changed into my dragon form. Unfortunately their leader Lord Saffron was a child at the time so I had to deal with Kiima who was captain of the guard."  
  
Nabiki interrupted, "Saffron was a child? Is this the same guy you said was leader three thousand years ago?"  
  
"He's a phoenix, rises from his own ashes like the myth. But anyway, I remade my alliance with the phoenix and chat with Saffron about the old days. When he's a child his memories are kind of like my dragon ones. By talking we happened to remember quite a lot from back then."  
  
Ranma took a deep breath and seemed to organize his thoughts.  
  
"I remembered who killed me, I mean... well you know what I mean. A new group of people had entered the region from over near Turkey. They'd been driven out by some guy named Herakles and decided to settle near Jusenkyou. Unfortunately for them the area was already occupied by the phoenix and the Great Dragon of the West and his wife."  
  
"Wife?" Nabiki wasn't sure about that.  
  
"She was human. Her son was Herb's ancestor. Back to my story, the Amazons managed to capture the dragon by holding his wife hostage. He allowed himself to be bound by a golden chain in exchange for his wife's safe release to the Phoenix. Rather than kill him outright, the Amazons attempted to steal his magical power for themselves. I, I mean he, tricked them at the end though and infused the springs they were using for their ceremony with his essence locking the power to the springs and away from the Amazons. While I'm not the first person to fall into the spring of drowned dragon I think I'm the first one to absorb the essence that had been locked there."  
  
"So the Amazons want to kill you to keep their dirty little secret?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Ranma chuckled dryly replying, "If only it was that simple. Along with killing the dragon they also stole his treasure. I'm sure you've read stories about dragons and their vast hoards of gold?"  
  
He leaned forward resting his elbows on the edge of the furo and held out a hand. A jewel encrusted golden key appeared in his palm.  
  
"That's the key the elder said you stole." Nabiki said in awe. She immediately began to estimate its worth and realized if it was as old as Ranma said then it was priceless.  
  
"Yes, the Key that they stole from the DaiRyuujin no Nishi. It unlocks the vault to a treasure greater than any I've ever seen." Ranma gestured and the key disappeared to wherever it had come from.  
  
Nabiki sat stunned for a second. "So you stole the key because you are now the DaiRyuujin no Nishi? So what's to keep the same thing from happening again if you marry me? I don't like my family being threatened Ranma."  
  
Ranma's eyes hardened. "Because things are different now. For one thing, I'm aware of their treachery. I've also come to a populated area where the law will be on my side. They can't travel around in large groups without attracting a lot of attention and I can beat even their strongest warrior in a one on one battle, although I'm not sure about their matriarch. Besides, here in Tokyo I can use the wealth I have to help defend myself and those I care about."  
  
Nabiki blushed again and asked, "So you're staying even though they know where you live?"  
  
"If I left now it would only leave you unprotected. They would hurt you to get to me."  
  
"If you're this big powerful dragon why haven't you just flown over their village and blasted it like in the movies?" Nabiki wasn't sure what she believed anymore but she tried to point out the holes in his story anyway.  
  
Ranma smirked which irritated Nabiki slightly. "I'll tell you this, Dragons tend to live for tens of thousands of years. They become more and more powerful the older they become."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Nabiki said, not understanding.  
  
Ranma leaned out of the furo and looked Nabiki straight in the eyes and said in a low even voice, "Nabs, I'm sixteen years old. Think about it."  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide in realization and she fell backwards off her stool laughing. "You-you're just a hatchling!"  
  
Ranma frowned at Nabiki with a slight pout on his lips.  
  
Nabiki took a few minutes to compose herself a few snickers escaping every now and then. "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."  
  
Ranma sighed, "It's all right. Because of my human heritage I'll mature faster mentally and emotionally. My physical growth however will take a couple hundred years or so to reach maturity."  
  
"So you'll outlive everyone then? I'll be dust before you even grow up?" Nabiki was hoping now that Ranma was lying. She was just getting used to the idea she'd be married to the boy now he was telling her she'd grow old and gray while he looked like a teenager still.  
  
Ranma's eyes showed understanding. "The one I share my heart with will also share my life. If we truly fall in love you won't age any faster than me."  
  
That shocked Nabiki into thoughtful silence. The two teens sat and just looked at each other quietly for a while. Ranma realizing Nabiki needed to think about what she'd learned.  
  
Finally Nabiki cleared her throat, "Um, do you think... that is, could you show me what you really look like?"  
  
Ranma grinned again. "I think you're ready. Dragons put out an aura that scares the shit out of mere humans. That's why everyone is so uneasy around me while I'm human. You seem to have adjusted to it quite well."  
  
Ranma stood up from the furo and Nabiki was given a free show as she realized just how well built her 'wild horse' really was.  
  
Ranma didn't notice however as he stepped out onto the floor and closed his eyes in concentration. His form shimmered as if Nabiki was looking at him through water then she felt her eyes begin to cross as she couldn't focus on him anymore. Ranma began to glow as he shifted. He fell forward as his arms became legs and he grew in size. Finally his shape seemed to wobble before solidifying.  
  
Nabiki stared at Ranma's new form. He was roughly the size of a small horse and was sitting on his haunch like a dog would. She noticed that Ranma had the classic features of a European mythical dragon. He had a long narrow head and neck with sharp horns and pointed ears. Large expressive green reptilian eyes looked at Nabiki in apprehension. A pair of leathery wings were folded along his back and his long tail was wrapped around the front of his feet. She idly noted that his front claws had opposable thumbs. On top of all that he was a soft brown copper color and his scales looked soft and smooth.  
  
Ranma sat as if awaiting judgment or for Nabiki to go running off in fear. So what happened next was something he was totally unprepared for.  
  
"KAWAII!" Nabiki said loudly. She moved forward and gestured as if to touch him. Ranma nodded dumbly and Nabiki reached out to stroke the skin on his shoulder. To her surprise it was soft and warm. She felt an irresistible urge to hug him like a big stuffed animal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane had just finished her homework and headed downstairs to brush her teeth before going to bed. The whole day had been beyond bizarre and she was still trying to straighten it all out in her head. First some guy and his dad show up out of nowhere and he gets engaged to her sister Nabiki. Then it turns out he's not even human which was a lot more believable since seeing Mr. Saotome turn into a panda. Plus he's a thief on top of being a pervert! She had tried to convince her father to kick the Saotomes out for the sake of the family. But Soun Tendo simply said something about how it reminded him of the old days under the master then began crying again.  
  
Turning down the hall Akane decided to put it all behind her for the evening. She'd deal with it tomorrow, and if he tried that training bit in the morning again she'd show him how much she'd been holding back. She entered the changing room and noticed the door to the furo was ajar. She approached curiously and slid the door open.  
  
Akane gasped in shock. There was a monster attacking her sister!  
  
With a mighty scream Akane charged forward to save her sister from certain death!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
HAH! So there! To you Nay sayers that claimed I was writing another Ranma becomes a god type fic, I say NAY! So now excuse me while I go off in a corner and sulk.  
  
"I'm just a cute little trans-dimensional eldritch horror."  
-Cthulhu  
  
(Stupid H key sticks) 


	3. Plot Trends

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-02  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
NO CROSSNODE DETECTED  
INITIATING SCAN.........  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
Dragon's Destiny  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma sighed in contentment with Nabiki's head resting against his shoulder. He nuzzled his snout against the back of her head breathing in the intoxicating aroma of her lilac shampoo. Nabiki for her part was quietly reveling in Ranma's actions. She hadn't felt this warm and secure since before her mother had died. She knew in that moment that Ranma would always be there for her. He was her dragon that would save her from knights in shining armor like Kuno. She idly brushed her fingers over Ranma's warm flesh and almost giggled as a fantasy of her sleeping snuggled up to Ranma in dragon form with wrapped protectively around her.  
  
They were interrupted by a scream of surprise then anger and they both looked up to see Akane charging into the furo with a mallet and a battle cry. Ranma gave loose a snarl and Akane stopped dead in her tracks with a high-pitched 'eep!'  
  
Nabiki reluctantly let go of Ranma and turned to stand between Akane and her fiancé. "Hit my fiancé and I'll have you in an arranged marriage to Kuno so fast you'll think it was your own idea," She said threateningly.  
  
Akane looked at her sister disbelievingly before stammering, "That thing is Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki just nodded and turned back towards the copper hatchling. "Ranma, go change back. I need to have a word with my sister."  
  
Ranma nodded and stood up. He silently walked around Nabiki and she watched his powerful muscles rippling under his skin. She briefly wondered what it would be like to ride him bareback and blushed at the hentai thoughts the flashed quickly through her mind. Ranma looked at Akane and snorted as he passed. She jumped slightly, trying to control the fear his aura emitted. He slipped out to the changing room and slid the door shut with his tail.  
  
Nabiki waited a moment then turned on her sister. "Do you have any idea how close you came to having your ass handed to you?" She yelled.  
  
Akane blinked at her sister. She had just seen some sort of demon beast from a horror story assaulting her sister and Nabiki said it was Ranma! Then she remembered what the Amazon matriarch had said. Ranma was an evil, dangerous creature and Nabiki was protecting him?  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Akane shouted, "You heard what the elder said. That thing is dangerous! It's hurt people!"  
  
Nabiki's face hardened. "He's not a thing! He's my fiancé and might just end up being your brother-in-law!" Nabiki yelled back.  
  
Akane's eyes widened in understanding, however wrong that understanding might have been. "He's put some sort of spell on you hasn't he? Don't worry sis," She said patting Nabiki on her shoulder, "I'll defeat the foul beast and free you somehow."  
  
Nabiki almost cracked up laughing. "Do you have any idea how much like Kuno you sounded just now? Look, just leave Ranma alone. If you want, I'll see about getting him to lighten up on your training."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not training with it anymore. I knew that creature cheated in our duel. There's no way an ordinary boy could have beaten me!" Akane boasted.  
  
"Ok fine," Nabiki said while rolling her eyes, "I'll let Ranma know. It's getting late and seeing how Ranma and I were interrupted, I'm going to bed."  
  
Nabiki turned to leave, ignoring the look of determination in her younger sister's eyes. She hoped Akane wouldn't cause too much trouble for her Ranma. Her Ranma. She wondered how her feeling on that particular subject had manifested so quickly. She hated to think she was so desperate that she seized the first guy who showed her any affection at all. Maybe it was truly love at first sight. Leaving the changing room, she saw Ranma leaning against the wall, waiting.  
  
He had turned back into a pigtailed boy and was looking at Nabiki nervously.  
  
"She has a point." Ranma said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our duel. It wasn't fair. I'm much faster and stronger than a normal person, even when I look like this. I'm sorry I messed everything up for you." Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki took Ranma's arm in her own and leaned against him as they walked down the hallway. "Ranma, before you came here, I was very alone. I didn't realize how alone I was until you entered my life. I don't know if what we have is love yet but I don't think I could handle being that lonely again if you were to leave."  
  
They reached the stairs and headed up towards their rooms.  
  
"I agree," said Ranma, "Even though I've been with Pops my whole life, I never knew what it was like to have family until I was cursed and got these memories. The feelings I have for you, Kasumi, and even your Father and Akane are a lot like the dragon's feelings for his wife and kids. I'd hate to lose that."  
  
The couple had passed Ranma's room and stopped in front of Nabiki's door. They turned to look at each other. Nabiki felt Ranma's gaze upon her but the feeling of Judgment was no longer there. Instead there was warmth and a promise of something deeper. She didn't know which one of them started but both closed the distance between them, lips touching gently, hesitantly, then with more confidence. Nabiki's arms wrapped around behind Ranma's neck deepening the kiss they shared.  
  
Finally they parted looking embarrassed but happy. Nabiki let go of Ranma and turned without a word. She opened her door and with one last glance at her fiancé, entered her room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ranma left to go back to his room. The smile on his lips faded when he saw Akane standing at the top of the stairs glaring at him. Deciding it was better not to say anything he went into the room he shared with his father and shut the door.  
  
Akane had watched that THING kiss her sister. A small part of Akane's mind remarked on how romantic it had looked but it gave up and went to sulk with her common sense and sense of self-preservation. Now that isn't to say Akane was stupid or anything. It's just that she had been the favored child for many years and was used to getting her way. All she needed was the opportunity to make the mistakes all of us make in order to grow. Fortunately her need to destroy the monster that was controlling her sister would provide just such an opportunity.  
  
"I'll save you Sister." Akane vowed to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The small hotel room had become an impromptu war room. Four Amazons were huddled around a map of Nerima and the surrounding Tokyo area while the Elder herself sat in a chair nearby smoking from her long pipe. The door opened quietly drawing the attention of everyone present. A bruised and beaten Xian Pu staggered into the hotel room and sat in a plush chair with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I take it your mission was unsuccessful." Khu Lon stated matter-of-factly.  
  
One of the other Amazons took an icepack from the mini fridge and handed it to Xian to place on her swelling cheek.  
  
"Dragon boy too-too good. Even with training Great Grandmother give me he beat too easily."  
  
"I figured as much child. It is no matter, I have planned for such things."  
  
The young Amazon leaned forward in her chair to look at her Great Grandmother. "Why we try to capture Dragon boy anyway? Shampoo thought it Amazon job to kill all who fall in spring of dragon."  
  
"What do you remember of your history lessons?" Khu Lon prodded.  
  
Shampoo looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Over three thousand year ago Ancestors escape bondage of evil bad man name Herakles and travel many months to find safe home for our people. Finally Ancestors find Jusenkyou valley. Very beautiful and they want to settle there but evil dragon rule whole mountain area. So Ancestors fight long bloody battle to defeat dragon and free all the people held in slavery. Bad dragon tricked the Amazons though and curse Jusenkyou valley with its last breath creating cursed pools. So now all Amazons kill poor fool who fall into middle spring to keep bad dragon from returning."  
  
Khu Lon nodded to herself. There was more to the story of course but it was kept secret amongst the Elders of the village. Things such as the Phoenix people being the dragon's minions and the Musk ruler being a direct descendant of the dragon and an evil succubus. Both tribes had been at odds with the Amazons since that fateful day and even now there were rumors of a buildup of forces in both tribes due to the activities that had occurred at Jusenkyou.  
  
"Very good child," Khu Lon praised, "The reason for trying to capture the boy this time instead of killing like we have before is two fold. First of all, he has stolen the magical vault key that is an Amazon treasure and we must get it back before we can decide the dragon's fate. Secondly, there is a chance still to bring the boy into the tribe itself. As you know, Jusenkyou is no longer cursed since the boy fell in. This can only mean he has absorbed all the power and essence of the original dragon. Imagine the strength his offspring would have. His power would enable the Amazons to regain their rightful place as a world power once again. As the first to be defeated, you have the right of first wife. Sal Bu, Tal Kun, Kohm, and Flos Su here were the only others he defeated that were ready to travel at the time. And as you know Mu Tsu may never walk again."  
  
Xian's eyes darkened at the mention of her childhood friend's condition but said nothing.  
  
"So now what?" Xian Pu asked.  
  
"If you had been able to defeat him then we would have bound him in the golden chain that held his predecessor, found the key and returned home with him. However that is not the case. For now, we shall follow and watch, plan and wait."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was past midnight when the figure slipped out the window and into the night air. Easily leaping to a nearby roof the figure crouched silently and surveyed the area. Dressed completely in black, only a pair of deep brown eyes were visible through a face mask. With a body dedicated to many years of Ninjitsu practice, the figure leapt to another house nearby and began to run towards the run down section of the ward. The figure finally came to a stop atop a flat roofed building that housed a hardware store and peered over the edge to the street below. Suddenly it leapt up ten feet, avoiding the black shurikens that shot through where it had just been. Coming to a rest a few feet away the figure looked over to the other side of the building to see another person dressed in ninja black.  
  
"Thorn," the first figure acknowledged in a distinctly female voice.  
  
"Heaven," the second person returned with a small nod also in a female voice.  
  
"Still pretending to be a ninja Thorn?" Heaven asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Still following in mommy's footsteps I see," Thorn replied.  
  
"At least my mother loved me," Heaven taunted.  
  
Thorn growled and leapt towards the slightly taller ninja, her sword lashing out like a streak of silver in the faint moonlight. A pure ebony blade in Heaven's hand blocked it.  
  
"A polished steel sword? You might as well wear a neon sign saying 'ninja!'" Heaven laughed.  
  
Thorn swung wildly but showing she wasn't completely without skill. Heaven, however, seemed to easily block or parry every blow before calmly disarming her opponent, sending the sword flying off the side of the building and into an alley.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I don't have time to play anymore," Heaven said as she threw a small ball to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the first ninja.  
  
Thorn searched for a moment before collapsing to her knees. "Damn you Heaven," She muttered, "Your clan killed my mother. I will have revenge."  
  
A few buildings away, Heaven emerged from the shadows once she was sure no one was following her anymore and dropped to street level. Turning down a side alley she made her way to a nondescript door and opened it to go inside. She made her way past some pallets and empty crates the signified an unused warehouse before turning around a pile of pallets to show open floor space with various displays and a glass counter with an old Chinaman smoking a pipe and reading a tabloid.  
  
There were various garments and ninja gear on the racks as well as bins of throwing stars and daggers. On the back wall behind the counter were more expensive items like bows and crossbows, climbing gear, swords and other hand weapons. The glass case held the truly black-market items. Guns, rifles, ammunition, explosives and detonators were placed in neat rows along with various chemicals.  
  
Heaven coughed quietly to make her presence known even though the old man had probably sensed her presence a block away. He looked up from his paper and acted slightly surprised anyway. He was a charming old man and liked to flirt even though he was old enough to be her great-grandfather.  
  
"Ah, Heaven-san. I did not expect to have the pleasure of your company again so soon. Are you in need of more paralysis or sleeping powder?" he greeted her warmly.  
  
"Greetings Liu-san. Some things have occurred recently that I need information on. I figured you or someone you know would be able to tell me of recent happenings in Western China," Heaven explained.  
  
"There are many things that happen in China my dear. You will need to be more specific," Liu said.  
  
"Things of a mystical nature dealing with a small valley in the Bankahla mountain range."  
  
Liu's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he quietly set the paper down on the counter. "What business do you have with that cursed place?" Liu asked.  
  
"It is a family matter at the moment. What do you know of the Amazon tribe and Jusenkyou?"  
  
Liu frowned and checked his security monitor to see if there was anyone nearby. He leaned over the counter and motioned for Heaven to come closer.  
  
"It is only because you are my best customer and remind me of my niece that I even tell you this," Liu whispered.  
  
Heaven frowned under her mask. Things must be greater and farther reaching than she first estimated.  
  
"It is rumored that one of the great ancient dragons has been reborn in a young lad. It is unclear exactly the relationship between the dragon and the Amazons except that they are to be feared. Even the Red army will not venture into Jusenkyou. Most who cross the Amazons are killed or simply never heard from again. I have also heard through my contacts that there was a small party of women warriors smuggled into Japan last week. If these women are Amazons and you or your family are involved I beg you to be careful."  
  
Heaven nodded thoughtfully. "And what of Jusenkyou itself?"  
  
Liu gave a knowing smile before saying, "A cursed place. Over one hundred springs each with a tragic story. Many creatures have lost their lives drowning in the various pools. Anyone unfortunate enough to fall in a cursed pool will take the form of the poor soul that died there. The curse is activated with cold water and deactivated with hot. Rather simple as Chinese curses go but almost impossible to remove from what I've heard. I have some instant one use packets of various curses and a few casks of cursed water from Jusenkyou itself."  
  
Heaven thought on that. It could be useful to turn into something for stealth work or to defeat a powerful enemy by turning them into a harmless animal.  
  
"I may have to look into buying some from you in the future. For now though I need to stock up on more of the basics. Are you still having the special on throwing knives?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki woke from a rather pleasant dream involving Ranma, lots of pillows and a bucket of red vine licorice. She turned her alarm clock off and sat up drowsily. She grabbed her basket of bathing supplies and left her room wearing nothing but a long 'Hello Kitty' T-shirt. She passed Ranma's room and noticed it was empty already. She wondered briefly if he even needed to sleep. Heading downstairs she heard the sounds of her older sister happily making breakfast. Akane was presumably on her morning jog as there were no sounds of combat this morning. Soun and Genma were idly discussing the price of rice as they played a game of Go before breakfast.  
  
Heading down the hall and reaching the furo, she entered the change room and noticed a clean change of Ranma's clothes on the dryer and the occupied sign on the furo door. Nabiki briefly entertained the thought of barging in on her fiancé but decided it was way too early in their relationship, despite the free show she received the night before.  
  
Suddenly she realized just how she looked in the morning with her hair a mess and droopy eyes not to mention that she was clad only in a shirt, no bra or underwear even. Deciding to come back after Ranma was done, she began to turn just as the door to the furo slid open.  
  
Nabiki looked up at Ranma wrapped only in a towel with slightly damp hair while he looked down at her with her bed hair and morning breath. She noted that all his cuts and bruises from the previous night were gone.  
  
"Um, Good morning," Ranma said.  
  
"Morning," Nabiki said noncommittally.  
  
"So, uh, did you sleep all right?" Ranma seemed unsure of himself this morning. He wasn't quite sure how Nabiki would react after having a night to sleep on what she'd learned. Or the kiss, how was he supposed to act around her now? So he was suitably confused when Nabiki blushed before stammering a reply.  
  
Nabiki thought back to the rather naughty if pleasant dream she'd woken from. "Yeah, pretty good. You?"  
  
Ranma nodded back. "Ah, about last night..." he trailed off.  
  
"It's an awful lot to take in. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone without your permission. I need some time to sort it all out myself anyway."  
  
"O-ok. Um, well, I'm done. You can have the bath."  
  
"Thanks Ranma," Nabiki said. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before going into the furo.  
  
Ranma stood stunned for a moment before lightly touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. With a happy grin on his face he left to help Kasumi set up the table for breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane was sitting on the same side of the table as her father at breakfast. She kept glaring at Ranma throughout the meal as if daring him to try something. Ranma ignored her but kept sneaking glances at Nabiki. Nabiki for her part was also stealing glances at Ranma. Neither of them had caught the other yet and Kasumi was holding in her laughter at how cute it was. She was so glad Nabiki had finally found someone to bring her out of her shell. Now if only Akane would mature some so she could find a boyfriend then Kasumi could finally do something about that handsome doctor she had a crush on.  
  
About halfway through her meal, Akane put down her chopsticks and grabbed her bag.  
  
"I'll see you at school! Bye!"  
  
Nabiki frowned after her sister and wondered what she was up to. Ranma didn't seem to notice as he was defending Nabiki's unguarded bowl of Rice from his father.  
  
As Ranma gathered his things to go to school when his father stopped him.  
  
"Son, I would like your permission to tell Soun." Genma didn't have to say what.  
  
Ranma seemed to think it over then nodded. "Yes, he deserves to know. Tell Kasumi as well."  
  
"Thank you," Genma said. He looked like he wanted to say more but turned and left instead.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki left a few minutes later. Ranma hopped up on the fence again and scanned the area as he had the previous morning. After a moment he looked down at Nabiki.  
  
"You move with a martial artist's grace you know?"  
  
Nabiki smiled at the compliment.  
  
"So how much do you practice?" Ranma asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Not much. I practice to keep in shape but it's mostly aerobics."  
  
"I think you have a lot of potential. You might even be able to surpass your sister."  
  
Nabiki thought on that. "I personally don't like to fight. I'd rather solve disputes with words than fists."  
  
"Some of the best battles won are fought without a punch being thrown."  
  
"True," Nabiki agreed, "even if you are a lousy poet."  
  
Ranma laughed. "You have to agree though that some people will never listen to words. Only strength means anything to them. Then you have to show that you have that strength or you lose."  
  
Nabiki smiled coyly at Ranma. "That's what I have you for."  
  
Ranma blushed as he responded, "As much as I'd like to, I can't be with you all the time. What about when we're in class. Or you go out with friends. Or even little things like sleeping or going to the bathroom. I'm afraid something might happen and I won't be there to protect you."  
  
Nabiki stopped and became serious. "What are you saying? Are you offering to train me?"  
  
"Uh, well, yeah."  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms and brought a finger to her chin, "I'll think about it. It would be kind of cool to do some of the leaps and feats of strength like you do."  
  
"That's all I can ask. We'd better hurry or we'll be late."  
  
As they neared the school, Ranma leapt down to run alongside Nabiki. They entered the gates to see a large crowd gathered. It wasn't the hentai squad the harassed Akane. This was a mix of male and female students. They all began to whisper among themselves when they spotted the couple entering.  
  
One pushed his way to the front of the crowd and Nabiki groaned silently to herself.  
  
"So my fierce tigress speaks the truth! Thou truly art a demon who has come to enslave the Tendo sisters starting with the morally loose Tendo Nabiki!"  
  
Nabiki pinched the bridge of her nose to fight off the impending headache. "And today was starting out so good too. Ranma, don't hurt him too bad. I need to have a word with Akane."  
  
Ranma watched as Nabiki headed towards the school. The crowd parted for her as if they were afraid to touch her. He could see Nabiki's two lackeys working the crowd, taking bets. Sighing, he turned to Kuno who was ranting some more about evil demons and justice of heaven or some other crap.  
  
"I thought we settled this yesterday Kuno."  
  
Kuno lowered his boken to point at Ranma. "That was before I learned of your true nature! For only a demon using the darkest sorceries of hell could have bested me previously," He pulled out some sort of necklace from his shirt. It looked like a Shinto charm.  
  
"I am now protected from your evil and shall send you back to the pits whence you came."  
  
Kuno pulled the wooden part of his boken away from the hilt revealing a gleaming sword underneath.  
  
Ranma could feel a magical aura emanating from the blade and wondered where in the world the idiot had found a magical sword.  
  
"This blade, which has been handed down through the Kuno clan for generations shall banish you from this realm!"  
  
Well that explained where he got the sword. Ranma knew this wouldn't be as easy as his first fight with the kendoist. The Neko-ken would be useless against enchanted steel. He could transform and scare everyone away, but that would have repercussions he wasn't prepared to deal with yet. This fight would have to be won on a pure skill level.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Genma looked into the main room of the house and saw Soun reading the paper still after eating breakfast.  
  
"Have you seen Kasumi?" Genma asked.  
  
Soun looked up from his paper and looked around for a second. "Oh yes. She said something about doing some shopping and borrowing a book from the local doctor."  
  
Genma sat down across his lifelong friend. "I suppose we can tell her later then."  
  
Genma proceeded to inform Soun of exactly what had happened after Ranma fell into the cursed pond.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma parried a blow from the mystic Katana with a hand to the flat of the blade. As the sword turned aside he quickly kicked up, hitting Kuno in the left side. The blow to the kidneys would leave Kuno pissing blood for a week but it didn't seem to faze the insane kendoist at the moment. Avoiding another strike, Ranma leapt back to get some breathing room and reassess his situation. Kuno just hadn't been this good yesterday. It had to be the sword he was using. But how was he going to disarm the idiot without seriously maiming him?  
  
There were a couple of things Ranma could do that he knew from his dragon memories but unless he wanted to level a large area or kill Kuno he had to refrain. Three thousand years ago was a different world and it wasn't so easy to kill now as it had been back then. He made a mental note that he needed more training if he wanted to keep things non lethal in the near future.  
  
"Damn it Kuno! I don't want to hurt you!" Ranma yelled. He idly noted that Nabiki and Akane had returned to watch the fight.  
  
"Lies! Everyone knows Demons always lie!" Kuno screamed while back slashing with his sword.  
  
"Fine then!" Ranma shouted back, "If everything I say is a lie then I say everything you believe about me is true"  
  
"I knew it!" Kuno proclaimed.  
  
Oh well, he didn't really think it would work. That bit of Shatner logic only worked on Star Trek apparently. Evading another thrust, Ranma worked under Kuno's guard and scored a hit to his stomach, knocking Kuno back a few feet. A small cloud of paper seemed to erupt from his hakama. Ranma caught one out of curiosity. It was a picture of Akane after a heavy workout. Her gi top was loose enough to give a glimpse of what was underneath without really showing anything.  
  
However, Ranma was still stunned enough that he narrowly missed being sliced in half. As it was he received a nasty slash along his ribcage. Clutching his side in pain, Ranma realized he had to stop this fight now before his wound got worse. It was helpful that Kuno fell into a pattern in his attacks because of his kendo training. So Ranma took advantage of his predictability and punched Kuno's sword arm as Kuno was pulling back from a strike. There was a sickening crack then Ranma followed up with a kick to the chest and face. Kuno flew back about fifteen feet on his back and stopped moving.  
  
Nabiki and Akane came running up.  
  
What distracted you out there Ranma?" Nabiki asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Ranma picked up a photo off the ground and showed it to Nabiki. "Someone's been taking pictures of your sister."  
  
Nabiki turned red in embarrassment. Akane snatched the photo from Ranma's hand and looked at it. She began to turn red as well but in anger.  
  
"You! You pervert!" Akane yelled and whipped out a mallet to clobber Ranma.  
  
Nabiki turned to her sister, "Don't you dare! If you want to hit someone for those photos then hit me. Or hit Kuno for buying them! Or better yet hit daddy for being too lazy to find a real job so I don't have to do all this crap to keep you clothed and fed! Ranma's injured so I'm taking him to Dr. Tofu's."  
  
"I'll be all right," Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki could see the growing dark wet spot on Ranma's green shirt. "You're bleeding. Come on."  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him away from the campus leaving a stunned Akane behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma was sitting on an examination table with Nabiki standing close by. A man in a dark gray gi wearing glasses was holding Ranma's arm up to look at the area Ranma had been cut.  
  
"So you're Ranma Saotome Nabiki's fiancé? You don't look like the horrible monster Akane was telling me about this morning," the man joked.  
  
Nabiki's face turned serious. She was obviously too easy on her sister with their talk while Ranma was fighting Kuno.  
  
"Well, my sister does tend to exaggerate Dr. Tofu," Nabiki said.  
  
The doctors laughed but regained his demeanor before speaking again. "Ranma, take your shirt off. I need to get a better look at the cut to see if you need stitches."  
  
"Ah doc, you don't need to do that. They'll just have to come out tomorrow. I heal real fast," Ranma replied as he took off the ruined shirt.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," Tofu said as her leaned in to inspect and clean the wound, "Hmm, looks like it glanced off the ribs without even nicking the bone. You said this was done with Kuno's family blade?"  
  
Ranma nodded not sure what the significance was.  
  
"I'll need to stitch you up anyway. Your healing ability won't help you against a magical wound. You'll still heal faster than a normal person I think but it will probably be as much as a week before this wound disappears. You must be pretty tough, a sword like that can cut stone like butter."  
  
Ranma frowned as if he should have known how slowly magical wounds would heal. The he looked at the doctor suspiciously as he seemed to realize something.  
  
As the doctor was preparing to sew the wound shut, the phone rang. Nabiki said she'd get it and walked out to the waiting room.  
  
Ranma idly listened to Nabiki talking to someone, it sounded like her sister Kasumi on the phone but even Ranma's excellent hearing couldn't tell what she was saying over the phone.  
  
"There, all done," The doctor said proudly.  
  
Ranma looked down and saw only five stitches, "Wow, you're pretty good! I hardly felt a thing."  
  
Tofu smiled at the boy and said, "Thank you Ranma, I try my best. Now I'll put a bandage over the wound to keep it clean. I'd suggest you stay in that form so you don't tear your stitches."  
  
Ranma couldn't tell if the doctor was joking because of what Akane had told him that morning or not. He decided the doctor might bear watching.  
  
As the Dr. Tofu finished up, Nabiki came back into the room looking nervous. Ranma raised an eyebrow when she made eye contact.  
  
"Are you finished?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Why yes. Who was on the phone?" Tofu asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, just someone calling to say they were on their way here."  
  
"Ok. Well Ranma you're good to go, just be careful to pull those stitches and check back with me in a couple of days."  
  
"Uh, right. Sure thing doc."  
  
Nabiki grabbed Ranma's arm and they went out into the waiting room while Tofu cleaned up the examination room.  
  
"What's going on?" Ranma asked his fiancé.  
  
"Someone the doctor really likes is coming by. Things tend to get a little crazy around here when she's here."  
  
At that moment the door to the clinic opened and in came an old lady walking with help of a cane.  
  
"Wow, the doc sure knows how to pick 'em," Ranma joked.  
  
"Idiot," Nabiki said playfully punching Ranma in the shoulder.  
  
Then behind the old lady appeared Kasumi. She seemed a little concerned to see her sister Nabiki at the clinic.  
  
"Are you all right Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.  
  
The older lady looked up at Kasumi and seemed to sigh in frustration before turning around and leaving.  
  
"I'm fine sis," Nabiki said, "Ranma here got a little distracted while someone was trying to kill him."  
  
"Oh. You shouldn't play so rough with your friends Ranma," Kasumi admonished.  
  
Ranma had a look of 'is she serious?' on his face as Nabiki pulled him out the door. "We'll see you at home sis. Ranma here needs to rest after this morning."  
  
Kasumi smiled before replying, "You're such a good fiancé to take care of Ranma like that."  
  
Nabiki blushed a little as the two teens took off for home. As they left the front gate of the clinic he noticed a group of people all standing around looking nervously at the doctor's office.  
  
"What's up with them?" Ranma asked as they headed down the street.  
  
"Well, the good doctor tends to go a little crazy around Kasumi. He can actually be dangerous to be around when Kasumi's near. Nothing permanent has ever happened but Akane one was hunched over for a whole day when Kasumi walked into the room while the doctor was examining my little sister."  
  
"He must have it bad. What's Kasumi think about all that?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I don't think she notices. It frustrates Akane to no end because she has a crush on the doctor but he only has eyes for Kasumi."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "So is there anyone around here that you like?"  
  
Nabiki moved close and grabbed Ranma's arm. "Maybe. I'm still working on it."  
  
The two waked back to the Tendo home holding hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kasumi looked around before going to the examination room. Dr. Tofu looked up and his glasses fogged over.  
  
"K-k-k-k-Kasumi! What a coincidence meeting here of all places. He he eh eh ehe."  
  
"They're all gone Doctor." Kasumi said.  
  
Tofu Ono's glasses cleared instantly. "So how long are we going to keep up this charade?"  
  
Kasumi giggled. "You have to admit, it clears out the clinic quickly so we can be alone." She closed on the doctor and gave him a long, loving kiss. The doctor's glasses seemed to fog up a little again.  
  
"So do you have the files?" Kasumi asked as they broke away.  
  
The doctor composed himself and took a manila folder from his desk. "Yes. It appears someone high up was already compiling the information so it was no problem to get it once I gave my reasons and told them whom it was for. Your sister caught quite the man. Who would have thought I'd ever get to meet the reborn DaiRyuujin no Nishi?"  
  
"It would be an honor to have him in my family but first I must make sure my family is safe. There are rumors that Ranma has acquired quite a few enemies over the years."  
  
The doctor shrugged. "I scanned the files myself a while ago and it seems most of his problems could be cleared up. Apparently his father was quite willing to sell his son for the most minor of things up until he was cursed at Jusenkyou."  
  
Kasumi smiled again. "Thank you Tofu. I wish I could stay longer but you have patients waiting outside and I need to get home to cook lunch."  
  
Tofu gave Kasumi a hug and they parted. "You know Kasumi. My superiors still want you on a full time basis."  
  
Kasumi gave a sad smile. "Once Akane is off to college then I will consider their proposal." She turned and left.  
  
The doctor finished cleaning up as he heard his patients hesitantly entering the waiting room. Things were certainly going to become more interesting in Nerima if not all Japan. 


	4. Birds of a Feather

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-04**

** DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

** NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

** INITIATING SCAN...**

** DISPLAY:**

Dragon's Destiny

Nabiki and Ranma headed home from the clinic each lost in their own thoughts. Ranma was replaying the battle earlier in his head. Going over it step by step he thought of how he could improve. Being distracted like that was something an amateur would do. That was almost as bad as Lime or Mint of the musk. Sure Ranma hadn't seen very many nude females in his life, except for that magazine he'd found and looked at before his father took it away. According to Genma Saotome anything to do with women was a distraction from the art. Ranma however liked to think he had a little more self-control than those two bumbling idiots that followed Prince Herb around.

Nabiki was thinking about her feelings in regards to a certain young dragon. She knew it was possible to have children with Ranma from hearing about the Prince of the Musk. She wondered if she'd ever want to, or how society would view her if they knew she was dating outside her species. Nabiki knew she was far from a perfect example of the traditional Japanese housewife. Even with as liberated as her generation was, Nabiki was a nail that stuck up. She made waves and rocked the boat of the system. Hell, her goal in life was to own a huge corporation, something women worldwide had trouble achieving. So falling in love and marrying a mythological creature shouldn't be much different. Besides, Nabiki was beginning to realize that it wasn't for the money that she continued to pull her scams and blackmail schemes. It was the adventure, the planning, the knowledge you'd outwitted an opponent. In a way she was as much a fighter as Ranma or any of the other martial artists in the area only her arena was the mind. Being with Ranma would probably never be boring.

Nabiki looked up at her fiancé and marveled at the way the sunlight made his coppery hair glow. He seemed deep in thought and Nabiki couldn't help but smile at the way his little frown made him look so cute!

"A yen for your thoughts." Nabiki said, breaking the silence.

Ranma seemed looked up startled but quickly composed himself.

"I'm just going over the fight. I need to train harder. That sword-wielding idiot shouldn't have been able to get close to me let alone cut me like that."

"Don't feel too bad. Kuno is really good at kendo. I always thought he was holding back against Akane but I never realized how much."

Ranma frowned. "That's just it. He's not that good. He's too locked into his kendo forms. It makes him predictable. I should have been able to take him down without breaking a sweat."

Nabiki thought about that for a minute. She was about to say something when a dark shadow passed overhead quickly. The teenaged couple looked up to see three large winged figures circling overhead.

As they drew nearer a voice shouted out, "Ryuujin-sama!"

Ranma looked up and smiled. "Kiima! What the heck are you doing in Japan?"

The figures finally came close enough to land. Nabiki gawked at the three winged people landing in front of her. There were two men and a woman, the woman being the tallest. She was almost a head taller than Ranma with her snow white wings making her seem even taller. Her hair was white with a bluish tint and her eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day. The two men seemed almost twins and were looking around in almost childish wonder. They both had black hair and wings. All three of them had large claw-like hands and feet.

The woman quickly went to one knee and bowed her head. "I am so glad we found you in time Ryuujin-sama. I bring dire news! The Amazons have sent a hunting party after you."

Ranma shook his head. "We have already encountered the Amazons. And what have I told you about calling me Ryuujin-sama?"

The woman winced. "But Lord Ranma..."

"Kiima..."

"Yes Ranma-san. I apologize."

Ranma sighed in frustration and Nabiki giggled. Kiima gave Nabiki a harsh glare from the corner of her eye.

"Kiima, get up. You know I hate all that bowing and other courtly crap." Ranma said with a short laugh.

Kiima stood up and looked Nabiki up and down. Nabiki could see jealousy in those sky blue eyes.

"Who is this landling?" Kiima asked.

Ranma looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Nabiki, this is Kiima, commander of Saffron's armed forces. Kiima, this is Tendo Nabiki, my fiancé."

Nabiki swore she heard an audible crack as Kiima seemed to freeze up at the announcement. She'd have to talk to Ranma later to make sure this little crush was one way. As it was she didn't relish the idea of a rival for Ranma's affections. Of course the fact Kiima looked to be in her early twenties wouldn't hurt either.

"I see." Kiima said coldly after regaining her composure.

"So what are you doing here in Tokyo Kiima?" Ranma asked completely oblivious to the subtle exchange taking place between the two women.

Kiima tore her gaze from Nabiki and stars appeared in her eyes as she looked upon her hero.

"Lord Saffron sent me to discuss the state of the valley and to provide protection from Amazon forces." Kiima explained.

Ranma nodded quietly. "Let's get home and we can discuss it. We're a little too exposed out here."

"You need to rest anyway. The doctor told you not to strain yourself." Nabiki scolded.

Kiima suddenly noticed Ranma's cut and bloody shirt. "My Lord! You're wounded!"

Ranma waved her off. "It's nothing. Idiot got in a lucky hit."

Kiima glared angrily at Nabiki, "Why is he not being taken care of?"

Ranma coughed to get everyone's attention. "Don't take it out on Nabiki. It's not her fault. I've already had a doctor take care of the wound and I'm going home as he told me to."

Kiima backed off and bowed politely. "I meant no offense Nabiki-san."

"Er, it's all right. Let's just get home. People are starting to stare."

As inured as the population was to the strangeness that was Nerima, winged people did tend to stand out and there was a small crowd beginning to form. There was no screaming or panic, just idle curiosity.

Kiima looked around and chuckled nervously. "We would have taken on human forms if Jusenkyou was still cursed. It will be hard to blend in otherwise."

Ranma looked puzzled. "Jusenkyou's not cursed anymore?"

"The magic is gone. Ever since you fell in I assume."

Ranma seemed thoughtful and began walking. Nabiki again took his hand as Kiima took a position on the other side of Ranma. Kiima again gave Nabiki a dirty look but didn't attempt to take Ranma's hand. Nabiki however gave Kiima a knowing smile and leaned against Ranma. She was pretty sure she could hear Kiima's teeth grinding.

As the group continued towards the Tendo home a small purple cat moved unnoticed in the shadows. It moved off towards a certain hotel to report its bad news.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood atop a cliff overlooking a thick Japanese forest. Wind whipped at his worn travel clothes as he gazed over the wilderness. 

"Damn it! Where the hell am I now!" He yelled loud enough to cause flocks of birds to take flight in the forest below.

Suddenly there was a cracking noise as the edge of the cliff slowly broke away taking the lost boy with it into the abyss below.

"Damn You Ranma! This is all your FAULT!"

* * *

The purple cat scratched at the window of the hotel room. Tal Kun opened the window allowing the small animal into the room. Sal Bu went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. The cat followed and jumped into the hot stream of water to turn into a buxom purpled haired girl. Turning off the water, Xian Pu took a towel and began to dry herself off as she made her way back to the main room. 

"I hope you have something important to report. We don't have anymore instant packs of spring of drowned cat." The Amazon elder said from her chair as Xian Pu sat down on the edge of the bed.

Xian nodded, "Airen attacked by other boy at school. Get bad cut on side from sword. Dragon boy beat him easy though."

"So the DaiRyuujin is wounded. He heals quickly though so that is of no use to us. You have more to report?"

"Phoenix people come to help Airen. They bring news of Jusenkyou valley."

Khu Lon frowned. Things were not getting any easier. The boy had the advantage of territory. The local government would side with him in a dispute. Now he had allies to help him. It would be a miracle to bring the boy back to China now. Maybe it was time to just find the key and destroy the monster.

"Was there anything else?" The elder asked.

Xian Pu seemed to think hard for a moment. "Short hair girl was too too lovey dovey with Shampoo Airen." She said indignantly.

That brought a sly smile to the ancient's face. If he was getting closer to the Tendo girl then maybe her initial plans for the boy might bear fruit after all.

* * *

Kasumi was startled to see three bird people sitting at the table across from Ranma and Nabiki when she got home. Genma and Soun were sitting off to the side listening in on the conversation. She nodded to everyone and went to the kitchen to make tea. 

"Without Jusenkyou's magic protecting the valley, it will be only a matter of time before the Chinese army notices us and invades. Especially if war breaks out with the Amazons."

"Does anyone have any ideas on what to do about it?" Ranma asked.

"Saffron is still too young to make any kind of decision about it. The Phoenix council is recommending total withdrawal and isolation." Kiima said.

Ranma shook his head. "Idiots. That will only prolong the inevitable. What has Herb said about it?"

From the look on Kiima's face, Nabiki could tell the bird woman had a low opinion of the Musk prince.

"He suggests we find allies outside of China. Maybe his people can pass unnoticed among the landlings but we cannot. The phoenix would most likely be destroyed on sight or captured as laboratory specimens."

Ranma nodded in agreement. He didn't mention that there was the possibility of being mistaken for angels as well.

Kasumi came in with a tray of snacks and tea. She set it on the table and smiled at her guests and apologized for being such a poor host. Nabiki smirked at how her sister never seemed to let anything faze her. Kasumi filled everyone's cup and went back to the kitchen.

"Do you have to stay in the valley?" Nabiki suddenly asked.

Ranma seemed to get what she was saying and thought about it.

"We cannot leave Jusendo mountain to the Chinese. It is a holy place to the Phoenix people." Kiima said. She couldn't understand why these landlings were present let alone why her DaiRyuujin-sama was engaged to one of them. She only tolerated Prince Herb because he was descended from the original dragon. Lord Ranma had requested their presence however so she suffered in silence.

"Actually Jusendo isn't the problem. I just need to retrieve the Hearts Fire Ruby that powers Jusendou from the depths of the mountain. We can rebuild the giant taps somewhere else. But where?" Ranma trailed off into silence as he turned his thoughts inward trying to recall more knowledge of the original dragon.

Kiima bristled at being contradicted but kept it in considering it was Ranma.

Conversation degenerated into idle chatter about what everyone had been doing since they last saw each other and Nabiki excused herself when she was convinced Ranma was either ignoring or oblivious to Kiima's advances. She passed the kitchen on the way to the stairs and saw Kasumi going over some papers on the kitchen counter. She was mildly surprised at the look of serious concentration on her normally serene sister.

"Hey Kasumi, what are you looking at?"

Kasumi looked up and smiled at her sister. "Oh, I managed to compile some information on the Saotome and Tendo families. I decided that if Ranma was going to marry into the family we should know a little about his side."

Nabiki nodded at the logic of that but wondered why Kasumi of all people had been the first to do it. Usually Nabiki was the one to do background checks on people as part of her daily dealings. She realized then that she'd have to re-evaluate her life. Things had become too chaotic within the last two days and Nabiki felt she was losing her edge. She shook her head to clear it and deal with the matters at hand.

"So what have you dug up sis?"

"Oh, quite a few fascinating things actually. For instance," she held up a sheet of paper, "The Tendo clan was one of a minor samurai clan that was allied with the emperor of Japan clear back to the Heian period. And the Saotomes have served the Tendo clan since the Tokagowa Shogunate."

Nabiki looked at the paper thoughtfully. It was a printout from what looked like the local library's computer. "So Ranma's clan has served us for centuries huh?" She hummed to herself as Kasumi pointed out various ancestors of importance and talked about the family's role in the Meiji revolution. Nabiki spotted a page highlighted in red and picked it up.

"What's this? Almost three hundred years ago a Happosai Saotome married a nameless ronin tanner?" Nabiki frowned. If Ranma was descended from a Burakamin ancestor then there could be problems. She didn't want to give up Ranma now that they were beginning to show feelings for each other but it would look bad for her business career if she were to marry one of the untouchables of society even in this modern age.

Kasumi saw the concerned almost panicked look on Nabiki's face and grabbed the paper from Nabiki's hand. "Don't worry Nabiki. Happosai never had any children on record. He was a distant cousin to Ranma's line."

Nabiki let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Not that I care what someone's ancestors did for a living but it could have complicated things."

Kasumi nodded serenely, "Duty and love can be hard to balance."

Nabiki swore that Kasumi was referring to something else entirely by the way she said that but she became distracted by another paper set aside from the rest.

"Hmmm, the Kuno's were allied against the imperial family during the Meiji Revolution. According to this document they switched sides near the end of the war after their clan head was assassinated. Must be why they were able to keep so much of their money during the restoration." Nabiki paged through the short stack of sheets on the Kuno family.

"Wow, the Kuno's sure know how to die dramatically. Every one of these guys seems to have died of mysterious circumstances." She turned to the last page and scanned the most recent obituaries. She frowned when she reached the last one. "I always wondered what happened to Kuno baby's mom. Suicide by prescription drug overdose."

Nabiki put the pages down and looked at her older sister. "That would explain why Kuno behaves the way he does."

Kasumi nodded with a sad look in her eyes as she shuffled the papers back into the assortment scattered on the counter. She looked over at the clock suddenly.

"Oh My! I should start dinner. Will Ranma's friends be staying for dinner?" She asked.

Nabiki nodded before telling Kasumi she'd be up in her room doing the finances until dinner. She was almost to her room when something occurred to her.

"Wait a minute," she said under her breath, "If she was researching the Tendo and Saotome families then why did she have a stack on the Kuno clan?"

Nabiki was a very suspicious person by nature but this was Kasumi she was thinking about. Deciding Kasumi must have had a reason, Nabiki shelved the matter for another time and went to pay bills.

* * *

It was two hours later that found Akane looking for Ranma. She had been stopped at the gate by some short guy with black wings on his back. She had nearly punched him before Kasumi called out from the house saying that it was all right and that Akane lived here. After getting some of the story from Kasumi she then went upstairs to get the rest from Nabiki. The problem was that instead of chewing out Nabiki for the weird people in her house she was on the receiving end. Nabiki continued on from that morning about how irresponsible it was to set off Kuno and how Ranma could have been seriously hurt or even killed. Akane had stated she was only looking out for her sister and how she didn't want that monster near her family. Nabiki again stressed that it was not Akane's business who she dated or became engaged to and that Ranma was not a monster. 

Akane finally conceded when Nabiki threatened to cut off her allowance. That was why she was looking for Ranma, to apologize. She entered the dojo to see the white winged woman, Kiima, sitting and staring at Ranma in awe as he performed an incredible aerial kata. She went over and sat next to the strange woman to wait for Ranma to finish.

"It's like he can fly." Kiima whispered.

Akane turned to get a better look at the phoenix woman and saw the hero worship plainly plastered on her face. Suddenly she had an idea. If she could get the bird freak and the monster together then her sister would be safe. Until then she'd go along with her sister's wishes.

Finally Ranma finished up his kata and stretched, wincing a little as he pulled on the stitches in his side. He bowed to the shrine then turned and accepted a towel from Kiima who Akane couldn't help noticing was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Akane bowed to Ranma. "I apologize Saotome-san for my part in instigating Kuno's anger towards you. I have no right to interfere in your relationship with my sister and realize it is a matter of honor that you marry into our family. If it pleases you I would like to continue my training with you as well."

The last part irked Akane some. She didn't like being beaten as easily as Ranma had done and while she felt it was due to Ranma not being human she also felt the benefits of his training even after just one day. After some thought she realized that she should take advantage of such training until she could get rid of the dragon.

Ranma looked Akane over in silence for a moment before responding. Akane felt nervous as his gaze met hers. It was a muted version of the feeling she got from his dragon form and it wasn't as bad as it had been the previous day.

"Apology accepted," He said finally, "I'll try to be a little nicer in the mornings than I was yesterday."

"Uh, Thank you." Akane said before leaving the dojo.

Kima watched Akane leave then turned to Ranma. "That was incredible Ranma-sama!"

Ranma just shook his head.

* * *

Nabiki was looking over the books trying to figure out what to do. Things were all right at the moment but with three more added guests and another three on the way, things were going to be tight. She pulled out the money Ranma had given her and sat it on her desk. Ranma had told her to spend it on herself but she was having a hard time justifying to herself the extravagance. Sure there was manga and CDs to buy but it wouldn't feed everyone. She was just about to put the money with the rest of her deposit when there was a knock at the door. 

She got up to answer it and found her fiancé standing there. She stepped back to let him in and sat on her bed so he could take the chair.

"So what do you think of the Phoenix?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki gave one of her expensive smiles. "I think Kiima has the hots for you." She teased.

Ranma groaned and slumped in his seat. "I don't know what to do about her. She's so prejudiced against humans. It gets really annoying to listen to her talk about how awful the 'Landlings' are after a while. If I'd never fallen into that spring, she'd never even give me the time of day. I almost think she's forcing herself to love me because of the political strength she'd have being married to the DaiRyuujin no Nishi."

"So you don't have any feelings for her?" Nabiki asked with trepidation.

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, I've got my eyes set on this lowly land based human I know. Kiima's a friend and that's as far as that goes."

"So this lowly human, she got a name?" Nabiki asked following Ranma's joke. It damn well better be a joke she thought.

Ranma straightened up in the chair. "Uh hum." He said. Before Nabiki could say anything in return, Ranma looked over at the desk.

"You're not planning on paying bills with the money I gave you are you?"

Nabiki blushed slightly. "Your new friends are going to eat a lot of food." She explained.

Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a few thousand yen. "Hmm, I running low on cash too. Oh well, I was going to show you this eventually anyway. Besides I'll need your help to exchange some of this stuff for money."

Nabiki didn't know what he was referring to until the jeweled key appeared in Ranma's hand. He brought it up and seemed to insert it into midair. He gave a half-turn then back and a heavy oak door appeared in Nabiki's room reaching nearly the ceiling and almost reaching the distance from her bedroom door to the window. It was engraved with carvings of dragons and other creatures that she'd always assumed were just myth. She just stared at it in awe as Ranma grabbed the door handle and gave it a turn.

"Come on, you'll love this." Ranma said as he took her hand and dragged her through the door.

She felt like she was in shock as she was led down a long tunnel. It was longer than the Tendo property and even though they had been on the second floor, she had the impression they were deep underground. A bright golden light shone from the end of the tunnel and she had to blink to adjust her eyes to the light as they stepped into a large cavern.

Ranma looked over to Nabiki as her mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. She was trying to look everywhere at once and he could feel her emotional excitement level soar. He had to admit, his own reaction was somewhat similar even though he knew what to expect the first time he came in here.

Nabiki's first coherent thought was, 'Gold! There's gold everywhere!'

And there was. Piles of gold coins were scattered randomly all around. Gold bricks were stacked neatly here and there while wooden and metal chests were laying both in the piles of coins and placed neatly in rows. There were racks of weapons and armor as well bookcases full of books and scrolls. On the walls of the cavern were heavy tapestries with bright colors and gold and silver thread. There were also statues and vases and other art objects like paintings. She could see tables piled with various gems. Then she realized there were four tunnels leading off from this one. If they were full like this room, Ranma could buy the world!

"No wonder they want the key back so bad." She finally squeaked.

Ranma nodded. "They've added some things in three thousand years. I don't recognize many of the statues other than the Atlantean ones. The tapestries are new as well as most of the books. We used mostly scrolls in the old days."

Nabiki listened as well as she was able. Her mental functions were working on other things at the moment. Mainly, 'Ranma's the richest person on earth. I'm engaged to marry Ranma. That will make me the wife of the richest man on earth. I'm going to have that man's baby!' or something like that. She repressed the urge to dive into a pile of gold like that Disney character as she realized it would probably hurt her face.

"So what do you think?" Ranma finally asked.

Nabiki focused on her fiancé then looked back into the cavern. "Can I go look around?"

Ranma nodded then grinned as Nabiki went running off like a kid in a candy store. He went over to the nearest pile of gold, picked up a handful of coins, and put them into a small pouch. Then he found a chair at a table and sat to watch his fiancé. He liked seeing her happy and his dragon blood had him admitting that her greed made her all the more desirable.

Nabiki had climbed to the top of a tall stack of gold coins and came sliding down it with a whoop. She'd never felt like this in her life. She was excited, happy, and felt more like a kid than she ever had before. She had always had an affinity for money ever since she was little so she was feeling a little overloaded from so much around her. She noticed Ranma sitting by a table stacked with boxes of gems and suddenly felt really hot. All this money and the look her fiancé was giving her was starting to arouse her. She tried to bring herself back under control before she went over and seduced him on top of a pile of gold. She was going to have to take care of her little problem later when everyone was asleep. She definitely had good material to fantasize over tonight. Realizing that the longer they stayed in here the more likely someone would come looking for them, Nabiki decided to head back over to Ranma. She'd definitely have to bring him in here and have her way with him in the future.

_Come to me._

Nabiki stopped and looked around. That didn't sound like Ranma's voice. There was no one else in here either.

_I have waited so long. Come to me._

She turned. There were three racks of weapons arranged in a 'C' shape with a stone pedestal sitting in the center. On the pedestal was an object that looked like a sword hilt. The grip was about a foot long and the hilt was about ten inches across. It was placed pommel up so that it looked like the sword was imbedded in the stone. Something about the design seemed familiar to her and she realized the sword should be much longer than the pedestal was tall.

_My Chosen Warrior, It has been a long time. Come, I await you. _The hilt pulsed a light blue in time with the words Nabiki realized she was hearing in her head.

Ranma had noticed Nabiki stop and look around in confusion. When she started to move towards the stone pedestal he had a sudden flash of memory. He knew what it was and what it would do to someone. He stood up and started running towards Nabiki hoping he could get to her in time.

"Nabiki! Stop! Don't touch it!"

It was too late as Nabiki had already grabbed the hilt.

* * *

Author's Rants: 

I know it's been forever since I've posted anything at all, so everyone might be surprised at the amount of stuff that just suddenly appears here soon. I've been writing a little bit every other day on various fics as the mood hits me. Unfortunately, I haven't worked on any one title exclusively so all are in various stages of completion for their next chapter. I have four or five that will be posted of the next few days as I clean them up and maybe get some feedback from my proofreader. If anyone wants to volunteer to proofread let me know. The main qualifications I ask for are a decent grasp of grammar and an active imagination as well being forthright when it comes to criticism.


	5. Back to the past

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-05  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
NO CROSSNODE DETECTED  
INITIATING SCAN.........  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
Dragon's Destiny  
  
____________________  
  
The girl followed the wide path leading up to the cave entrance. She muttered to herself as she walked, not really paying attention to where she was stepping. The girl was obviously a warrior despite her youth and one with some skill to judge from her equipment. She wore a gold washed breastplate, bracers, and grieves, each piece artfully trimmed in azure blue enamels, the helmet she wore closely resembled those of the Athenian army, with the stripe of horsehair trailing like a mane down her back. Her own black hair was cut close enough to be hidden under the helm. A long blue silken cape fell from her shoulders to sway in the mild breeze as she walked. On her hip, fastened by a special harness, was a rather large silvery metal cross. It was shaped like the letter 'T' and hung from the handle to bang against her leg every now and then. The cross was unadorned as it had no decoration or design other than a simple leather grip.  
  
"Damn Aristonephes and his brother," She cursed, "'you can't be a warrior Endrea.' 'Girls are only good for making babies.' I'll show those bastards. My mother was a warrior, I can be too."  
  
Endrea Steelweaver, daughter of Atlantis, had come all the way from her island continent home to this remote mountain range by means of her father's flying chariot. She knew she'd be in trouble for taking it without permission just as her mother would give her that 'I'm disappointed in you' look for having taken her sword. But the never-ending argument with the Brewer brothers had gotten out of hand when they challenged her to prove herself a warrior. She had claimed that she could do anything her mother had done. Aristonephes had laughed at that and said if that were true then she had to slay a dragon like her mother had done nearly twenty years previous. When Endrea faltered, the two boys teased her about being a coward. Enraged by his mocking words, Endrea said she'd do it and stormed out of the house and to her father's chariot.  
  
Even now, three hours later, she was still angry and planned to vent some of her frustrations on the beast in the cavern before her. She Stomped up to the entrance. Marble columns flanked both sides of the cavern entrance supporting an arch carved from the living rock. The stone inside was smooth and polished. This was the dragon's lair, it was not at all what Endrea had expected. She hesitated, unsure what to do next. Should she charge into the dragon's lair? It was somewhat dark in there. The size of the entrance didn't do much for her confidence either. She could line twelve horses nose to tail across the entrance. There was no way the dragon could be that big.  
  
Remembering her anger, she summoned her courage and called out.  
  
"Dragon of the West! I challenge you to a duel to the death. Come forth and face me!"  
  
There was silence. Endrea began to wonder if there was anything in there. She prepared to call out again when she heard the reply.  
  
"Go away!" the voice rumbled deeply tinged with impatience or annoyance, she couldn't really tell for sure.  
  
Endrea's face turned red with rage. She hadn't journeyed this far to be turned back now.  
  
"Come out and fight me! Are you a coward to face a true warrior?"  
  
"I'm busy. Go away." The voice said again.  
  
Endrea screamed in frustration. "Come out here or I'm coming in after you!"  
  
There was a pause. "All right, if it'll shut you up, here I come."  
  
It was quiet again for a while, then Endrea heard soft footsteps echo in the dark passageway. Several long, agonizing moments later she finally saw movement in the darkness as a figure stepped into the light. It was a boy, maybe nineteen or twenty years old. He had long copper red hair reaching mid-back and wore simple brown trousers and a dark green shirt. His emerald eyes pierced her with his gaze. Overall, he was a very handsome guy and if she didn't have other things to do she may have been taken by his looks.  
  
"So what can I do for you?" He said, breaking her out of her trance.  
  
Endrea shook her head to clear it. There was some guy in front of her. Where's the dragon? What was this guy doing here? Did he already kill the dragon? Is he a slave? There were too many possibilities for her to know anything with certainty. Given the situation she decided to be polite until she knew more about his place here.  
  
"Um, I've come to slay the dragon." She said after a moment.  
  
The boy cracked a smile. It was actually more of a smirk. "You're what, fifteen? Go home, live your life."  
  
"I'm Sixteen!" Endrea shouted. Just because her mother's side of the family were late bloomers was no reason to be rude. "I have to defeat the dragon to prove I'm a great warrior!"  
  
The boy leaned against one of the pillars at the entrance. "Why do you want to be a warrior? There is nothing great about war."  
  
Endrea fingered her mother's hilt. "I want to be a great hero like my mother was. She fought to protect many people before she retired."  
  
"It's very noble to want to protect others who cannot protect themselves, but let me tell you about heroes. A hero is just a person who is in the wrong place at the wrong time and somehow manages to survive. Go home."  
  
"I can't. I made a vow to slay the dragon in that cave. If he won't come to me then I shall have to in after him. Let me pass."  
  
The boy stood up straight. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of it?"  
  
Endrea nodded angrily.  
  
"Fine, we'll fight out here then. I have an experiment going on in my lab and don't want it disturbed."  
  
Endrea was confused. She didn't want to fight this boy. Then she noticed the boy walking away from the entrance only to stop about twenty feet away. He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. His body started to shift and shimmer. He dropped to his hands and knees as his clothes ripped and his body began to grow. After stretching to over sixty horse lengths and towering over three stories the form solidified into a towering reptilian copper colored dragon. It stretched and spread its wings.  
  
Endrea was beginning to rethink the whole dragon slaying thing as the dragon lowered its massive head to be level with her face.  
  
"Shall we begin?" His deep voice rumbled through the mountain valley.  
  
The young Atlantean fumbled for her mother's weapon without taking her eyes off the DaiRyuujin no Nishi. The dragon chuckled to itself upon seeing her reaction. Each laugh rumbling like boulders rushing down a cliff.  
  
"I'm impressed, most humans would have soiled themselves and run by now. Quickly now, take your weapon and face me human."  
  
Endrea cursed herself for getting into this mess but knew there was no backing out. She had challenged the monster to a duel and after much cajoling, he accepted. It was possible but highly unlikely he would just allow her to walk away now. Steeling herself, she gripped the hilt of her mother's sword and willed the blade to life. With the smell of ozone and the sound of static, the blade sprung into existence. It glowed a magical translucent blue and seemed to hum as it moved through the air. The blade was over six feet long, eight inches wide, and looked like a slab of steel sharpened on one side yet it weighed nothing at all. She moved it through the air testing its balance before taking a combat stance.  
  
"Very good, you can activate your mother's weapon, but can you use it?" The dragon challenged before lunging at the girl.  
  
Somersaulting backwards through the air, Endrea barely avoided the first blow. The countless drills with her mother paid off, as she was able to counter attack immediately. The dragon however, was faster than she had expected and parried her slash with his claws. This only caused her worry to increase since she knew the sword could cut through almost anything. She pressed her attack anyway hoping to keep the dragon on the defensive. A narrow miss clipped a few hairs from the great beast's mane of wiry hair.  
  
Endrea grinned, so the monster wasn't completely immune to her blade. Screaming a charge, she ran at the dragon planning to tumble between its front legs and slice along its unprotected stomach. She dove forward underneath the snapping jaws, twisted and thrust her sword up into...nothing?  
  
The dragon had leapt straight into the air towards the mountainside. It sprang off with its powerful leg muscles to the side of a nearby cliff. From there it sprang again to the other side and back, each time picking up momentum. How could something so large be so fast!? Endrea panicked when she momentarily lost sight of the bouncing dragon. She turned left and right, anxiety building when she felt something tap the back of her head. She turned and screamed upon seeing the dragon behind her with a single claw up where her head had been.  
  
"I believe I win." The creature laughed.  
  
"Bu-bu-but it was supposed to be to the death." Endrea said, trying to find her voice.  
  
"Oh heavens no. Your mother would have my hide for a new pair of boots if anything happened to you because of me," The huge head came down to face level before breaking out in a toothy grin, "besides, who do you think made that sword for your mother?"  
  
Endrea was struck speechless.  
  
"Come, I'm sure your mother is worried about where you're at," the dragon motioned toward the cave's entrance.  
  
After some pushing and prodding, the DaiRyuujin managed to get the stunned girl to follow him down the tunnel to his lair. They reached the main chamber after about a hundred feet. The room was huge. Endrea had seen coliseums smaller than this. There were a few pieces of human sized furniture but mostly the room was occupied by huge pillows many time the size of her bed at home. She realized this was where the dragon sat or laid when entertaining guests, there was a large mirror against the far wall that the dragon went to. He began to chant in the language of magic, she'd heard similar words before as her father was a spellweaver as well. The mirror glowed and resolved into a familiar picture to Endrea.  
  
"Good day to you Lady Steelweaver." The dragon greeted.  
  
"My Lord Derakon! It is a surprise to receive your call. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You seem to have misplaced your heir and your sword. I found both skulking around outside my lair trying to commit suicide by dragon."  
  
"Endrea!" The matriarch shouted. Endrea winced at the tone. She knew she was in deep trouble. She'd be lucky to see daylight again before the next winter.  
  
"I apologize my Lord. I take full responsibility for this. I'll see that she's properly punished for bothering you." Lady Steelweaver promised.  
  
Endrea could see her freedom disappearing completely until she reached 'coming of age' day. She should never have listened to the Brewer brothers. Or maybe she should have picked a different dragon. But how was she to know the dragon she'd come to slay was an old friend of mom's?  
  
"Actually, I have an idea," Derakon, the Great Dragon of the West said, "I seem to find myself in need of a lab assistant."  
  
Endrea groaned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki groaned.  
  
"How do you feel?" she heard a voice ask. After a second, she realized it was Ranma's.  
  
"Ugh, like I was hit by a truck. What happened?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, you grabbed a sword you shouldn't have and blacked out, which is odd because that sword is supposed to shock anyone who touches it except the rightful owner or immediate family. I should be treating you for electrical burns, not fainting."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Ah, that's not what I meant. I'm just glad you're ok." Ranma said.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream though... I can't remember." Nabiki rubbed her forehead, or she tried to. She seemed to be holding the hilt of a bladeless sword.  
  
Ranma noticed the look of confusion on her face. "You wouldn't let go of it and it didn't seem to be hurting you..."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"That sword belonged..." Ranma began.  
  
"...to the previous dragon's wife." Nabiki finished.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure. So how come I can hold it?" She asked.  
  
*I am yours to wield. After so long, you have returned.*  
  
"What was that?" Nabiki asked while looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"What was what?" Ranma asked.  
  
*I am Cutter my lady. I was made for your mother and was passed on to you. Your body has changed but I recognize your spirit.*  
  
"The sword hilt is talking to me. It says it was made for my mother."  
  
"It thinks you are my, the previous dragon's, wife. He made that sword but I can't really remember anything about it."  
  
"What should I do with it? I don't know anything about wielding a sword," Nabiki sighed.  
  
*I can teach you my lady.*  
  
"Just when I don't think my life can get any stranger. How long was I out?" She asked.  
  
"Only a few minutes. Do you feel all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. We should get out of here before someone comes looking for us. Um, can I keep this? It's telling me I'm its owner," Nabiki asked, referring to the silver hilt.  
  
"If it accepts you then I don't see a problem."  
  
Ranma helped Nabiki up. She rested her head against his shoulder and the two teens walked back towards the entrance to the treasury.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heaven looked over the Tendo compound and shook her head. Kiima had placed her two underlings on guard duty on the roof. Getting past them hadn't even strained her skills. While she appreciated their effort on Ranma's and by association, her family's, behalf, if there was a dedicated assassination attempt, the Phoenix people wouldn't even know someone was there until after the job was accomplished.  
  
Leaving the Dojo behind she quickly moved from roof to roof, staying in the shadows as much as possible. She moved so swift and quietly that even the roosting pigeons never noticed her presence. She was in a hurry, as she wanted to take care of some business before she met with her contact.  
  
She had seen the ad in the singles section of the newspaper, the one that said, "Rising Star seeks Heavenly Knight for moonlit walks and deep conversation. A taste for French cuisine a must." There was little else in the message other than the reply number of the singles service. She had inquired once how many replies were received on the messages to her and was shocked at the high number. The message was clear however and she had to hurry her other task before moonrise.  
  
Arriving on the border wall of a large mansion, Heaven tossed a few pebbles in a consistent pattern near the house. After a moment of waiting, a figure appeared out of the shadows at the base of the wall. It immediately bowed to one knee once it realized who was standing on the wall.  
  
"Heaven-sempai, what are you doing here? If Thorn sees you..." the darkly dressed figure began.  
  
"Thorn is who I wish to discuss with you. She has been stepping up her attacks on me and has shown improvement from recent training. I thought we agreed that you would no longer train her. The farther she is away from her family's insane past the better." Heaven said.  
  
The short ninja on the ground hung its head. "She has found another trainer I'm afraid. I don't know who for sure, but it is definitely one of the other ninja clans opposed to the Emperor."  
  
Heaven shook her head sadly. "That is unfortunate. It would sadden me greatly to end her life. Try to talk some sense into her, let her know the consequences of her chosen path. I must go, it will be moonrise soon."  
  
"I will do my utmost to sway her Heaven-sempai." The man said.  
  
"See that you do. Be well Sasuke."  
  
Heaven faded into the shadows and vanished from sight. She quickly made her way to the edge of Nerima and an old condemned French Restaurant. Settling on the roof, she pressed a hidden latch and opened the roof access door. Going downstairs, she headed straight for the Manager's office. She slid a photo on the wall aside after disarming the trap, revealing a panel of numbered buttons. Inputting a long series of digits, a little red light turned green and one of the wooden panels that made up the walls slid to the side revealing a staircase. Heaven quickly made her way down the stairs, avoiding the trapped steps placed at seemingly at random down the stairwell.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs was a small foyer with a clear area for removing shoes. A sliding rice paper door stood on the other side. Quickly removing her soft-toed slippers, Heaven went to the sliding door and knelt down. Opening the door, she bowed low, touching her forehead to the floor. She slowly moved into the room still in a kneeling position. Inside was a regal looking man who was dressed in a fine silk kimono. Gold and silver threads were sown into the fabric. His headpiece denoted someone from a noble house. He was sitting quietly on some plush cushions alone in the room.  
  
Heaven wasn't fooled however, as she could sense at least ten others hiding behind the false panels throughout the room. She kept her movements slow and deliberate, showing no hostile action. Finally positioned before the man, she bowed low once again touching her head to the floor and staying that was until recognized.  
  
After a moment, the man spoke, "Rise Heaven. What do you have to report?"  
  
Heaven rose but kept her head bowed. "I have observed the DaiRyuujin no Nishi, or Saotome Ranma as he is now called, for two days now and consider him to be a just and honorable person. He has developed an attraction to Tendo Nabiki and has allied himself with both the Phoenix people of Jusendo as well as the Musk warriors in the valley below."  
  
The man nodded as if he already knew this. "And what of the Amazon warriors sent to capture him?"  
  
"They failed to do much more than bruise him. Kuno Tatewaki caused a more lasting wound with his family's sword than the Amazons in their first encounter."  
  
The man gave no outward expression but Heaven felt him frown at the mention of Kuno.  
  
"Saotome Ranma has in his possession the treasury key of the original DaiRyuujin. He has taken Tendo Nabiki into his confidence as to the contents of the treasury. I was able to observe the interior of the vault briefly without being discovered and can verify that there is monetary wealth almost without measure as well as books and scrolls of magical nature." Heaven continued listing the various things she had observed over the past two days.  
  
Finally finishing her report, Heaven bowed lower awaiting acknowledgement. The robed man sat silently for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you know if the DaiRyuujin no Nishi has detected your presence?"  
  
She was somewhat surprised by his question. "I do not believe so. His senses are sharper than most, especially with his martial arts training. In a straight fight, I would lose. I believe it is only a matter of time before I am discovered." Heaven replied.  
  
"Then you may have to bring him into your confidence. But first, you will invite him to have tea at the palace. I would very much like to meet with this Saotome Ranma who has become the Great Dragon of the West."  
  
"As you wish my lord. It shall be arranged."  
  
"Go now. It is late and there is much to be done."  
  
Heaven bowed once more and moved in her kneeling position towards the door. It was only after the door slid shut behind her did she stand and put her slippers back on. She quickly went back the way she came, resetting all the traps and secret doors on her way out. Once she was outside, she quickly disappeared into the shadows and into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nabiki sat in the dojo staring at the hilt in her hands. Ranma was going through his morning katas with Kiima watching with barely hidden lust. She tried tuning them out and focused on the ancient weapon in her grip.  
  
As an art piece, it left a lot to be desired. It was a plain gray metal with a dull smooth finish. There were no decorations or markings of any sort. Most swords Nabiki had seen in fantasy paintings were covered in gems, gold, or at least runes of some sort. One thing was for sure, no one would mistake the hilt for a powerful weapon at first glance.  
  
"So how do I go about learning to use a sword?" Nabiki felt silly talking to the hilt but she was positive it was intelligent and could communicate.  
  
The response was immediate. *You must first learn to harness your inner strength,* the voice from the hilt said before images and instructions began bombarding Nabiki's consciousness.  
  
Nabiki nearly dropped the hilt in surprise when the information flood suddenly stopped. She sorted through and ordered her new memories, surprised at the simple steps needed to access the sword's power.  
  
"You want me to practice breathing exercises?" Nabiki yelled, "How is that supposed to help me learn?"  
  
The hilt was silent.  
  
Ranma stopped his workout and walked over to Nabiki, much to Kiima's irritation.  
  
"It sounds like it wants you to access your ki," he said.  
  
"So it's a martial arts thing?" She asked. Ranma nodded. "Oh well, I was going to ask you to start training me anyway, just in case those Amazon bimbos show up again."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Just practice your breathing for now. We'll do something together tonight after we finish dinner."  
  
Nabiki gave Ranma an evil smile. "I'll hold you to that."  
  
Breakfast went quickly and three teenagers quickly prepared for school. As they headed out the door Kiima stopped them.  
  
"I cannot let you go to school unguarded Ranma-san."  
  
"I'll be fine Kiima," Ranma protested.  
  
"You are still wounded and therefore susceptible to attack. I will go with you today," Kiima asserted.  
  
Akane's eyes gleamed. Her plan was working. She had told the bird woman that Ranma seemed attracted to assertive independent women. That was what Nabiki was after all. So rather than follow him like a sick puppy dog, she had to be more demanding and aggressive.  
  
Kiima was beginning to sweat however. Her façade was beginning to crack under Ranma's scrutiny. It was a valid reason to be with him she told herself. After what seemed like an eternity, Ranma finally spoke.  
  
"Oh, all right. If it means that much to you, you can come. I don't know what we're going to do about your wings though," he said while giving Nabiki a glance. She just shrugged.  
  
"I have discovered the perfect disguise Ranma-san. Akane-san was showing me something on television called cosplay. I will simply tell everyone I am practicing for a role in a new stage production."  
  
Nabiki considered that. There were some very strange people who came to Furinkan who dressed in all manners of clothing that violated the school's dress code. Adding one more would hardly be noticed as long as she didn't fly.  
  
With everything settled, the four proceeded to walk to school. Kiima attempted to stay as close to Ranma as possible without actually touching him. The envy was evident in her eyes as she watched Nabiki holding his arm while the two talked about inconsequential things.  
  
As they arrived at the gates Akane prepared for her daily battle only to realize there was no horde of boys rushing her. Instead, the kendo team had gathered with Kuno standing before them. He had one arm in a sling and they could see he had a cast on. He also moved stiffly showing further evidence of the beating he had received the previous day. Off to the sides of the kendo team were an assortment of Shinto and Buddhist priests equipped with spirit wards and prayer wands.  
  
"I know not how you bested me Demon for I have no peer in combat, but I do know your evil ends here, today!" Kuno proclaimed.  
  
Ranma shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is it going to be like this every day? I can't believe it should be this hard to get a high school education." He motioned for Nabiki to stand back and she went and stood off to the side with her sister. Ranma stepped forwards a couple of feet before speaking again.  
  
"Look, I don't know what fantasy world you're living in but I really don't have the time or desire to play samurai with you. If you want to fight me then deliver a challenge letter to the dojo like an honorable martial artist."  
  
There were various nods of agreement to that from the spectators who had gathered to watch. Kuno's eye began to twitch. There was no way he'd be shown up by this abomination from the deepest pits of hell! If only his arm hadn't been fractured by the demon in an obvious ploy to escape the justice of heaven!  
  
"A monster such as yourself deserves no such courtesy! Attack!"  
  
The kendo team charged and Ranma went into a defensive posture to protect his wound from re-opening. Fortunately, these guys were amateurs and Ranma could have defeated them when he was five. After a few kicks and punches, they were all laid out cold on the ground around Ranma. That was when the priests sprang into action. One charged a spirit ward and threw it at Ranma. It never hit.  
  
The ward was intercepted and pinned to the ground by a pure white feather.  
  
With the morning sun at her back, Kiima's aura flared like the fire her people were known for. Her eyes were twin suns of red light as her wings flared to their full spread.  
  
"You will not harm my Ranma-Sama!" she screamed.  
  
Everyone cringed at the sound of her voice, even Ranma. Many students ran for the school just like they had the day Ranma had come. Of the priests, a few ran away, a couple fainted, and one converted to Christianity on the spot.  
  
Kuno looked at Kiima and came to the most likely scenario for his self- deluded reality. "An angel! Surely heaven has sent this creature of divine beauty as a sign of my sacred, nay, holy mission to destroy this foul evil."  
  
That was enough to shock Kiima out of her attack mode. She gave a look to Ranma and the others. "Is this guy for real?"  
  
Nabiki stepped forward a bit, she was a bit perturbed by Kiima's declaration but answered anyway, "Unfortunately. Be careful though, if you hit him, he'll obsess over you forever."  
  
Kiima looked sick at the thought.  
  
Kuno however wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He stepped forward and went to one knee in front of Kiima. "Oh, heavenly messenger! Tell me how to stop the evil that has stolen my love, Tendo Akane. Command me!"  
  
Nabiki saw this as an opportunity and quickly whispered something in Kiima's ear. Kiima grinned and nodded.  
  
"Kuno Tatewaki, you are not yet ready for the trials ahead of you. First, you must go to the sacred hot springs resort and karaoke bar near the northern tip of Hokkaido and spend every day praying under the waterfalls for two weeks. Return then and receive your first test."  
  
Kuno bowed his head. "It shall be done as you ask my lady!" He immediately rose to his feet and ran towards his home screaming, "I shall return Saotome, you will feel the wrath of heaven soon enough. Enjoy your temporary reprieve!"  
  
Everyone watched Kuno leave. Kiima then turned to Nabiki. "What a nut. That was a good idea. Perhaps I have misjudged you slightly."  
  
Nabiki gave her a slight smirk. "Perhaps. At any rate, Kuno is out of our hair for two weeks at least. And you can always send him out to do something else later."  
  
"Come on, we'll be late for class!" Akane yelled as she ran for the steps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rants:  
  
Well, another chapter done. Don't ask me where this is going as I'm not sure. Some of what I had been planning originally seemed a little too close to 'Comes a Cold Dragon' when I recently re-read it so I'm rethinking my initial plot ideas and trying to come up with something original. Ideas are appreciated but not expected as well as no guarantee that I'll use them.  
  
Anyway, Ryouga will probably show up next time and maybe the Musk as well. The Amazons will definitely make a re-appearance and I might reveal a little more about the DaiRyuujin No Nishii's past. 


	6. Vault of wonder

OPEN:MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE 

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-06**

**DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

**NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

**INITIATING SCAN...**

**DISPLAY:**

Dragon's Destiny

Nabiki sat on her bed staring at the bladeless hilt that was resting on her desk. It was early morning and she could hear her fiancé and his father sparring in the backyard. After having spent a week doing breathing exercises she had finally been able to activate the weapon briefly. She wondered again if that was a good thing or not as the dreams she had been having since she first touched the hilt were getting stronger and more vivid. What was frustrating her was the fact she could barely remember the dreams except for the fact they were vivid. They faded as soon as she woke up, leaving her with a sense of déjà vu all day.

She stood up and grabbed her bathing supplies, figuring she could take a bath before Ranma needed the furo. With a final glance at the hilt, she wondered just how she had let her life get so out of control.

Coming downstairs, Nabiki could hear her older sister cooking breakfast in the kitchen and she could see her father reading the morning paper as she passed the family room on the way to the furo. She caught a glimpse of Ranma kicking his father into the pond before she turned down the hall to the bathroom. He had gotten his stitches out just the day before and was now back to his full activities, namely beating the crap out of his father.

She reached the changing room and set her clean clothes on a shelf. She reached for the sliding door but stopped when she heard voices inside. Bringing her ear close to the door, she could make out the voices of her youngest sister and Kiima. Curiosity getting the better of her, Nabiki put her ear to the door and listened.

"It's no use Akane, I've followed your advice all week, and the most I've got is Ranma treating me like an annoying sister," Kiima complained.

"I don't understand it either Kiima," Akane sighed, "He must see how much you two are made for each other. He's a dragon, you're a phoenix, it's like yin and yang, a match made in heaven. Maybe if we explained how you could protect yourself better than my sister could he'd pick you. I'm actually afraid those Amazons will try to hurt her to get to him."

"That is true, I am a much better warrior than Nabiki ever could be," Kiima said with great confidence.

Nabiki stepped back from the door at that point with a frown that promised pain. _So my sister is scheming to break me up with Ranma so Kiima can have him eh?_

For a brief moment, she wondered if maybe she should let the bird woman have her potential husband. Then she remembered the sheer amount of wealth she'd be giving up and squelched the idea. Besides, she seemed to have some deep connection to the copper haired boy. She'd have to formulate a plan to make her sister back off. Kiima wouldn't be too much of a problem. Ranma had already mentioned that he couldn't see her as anything more than a friend or sister. Nabiki was just glad she wasn't like her little sister. If Akane had been engaged to Ranma, she'd have pummeled him into the floor for even being in the same room as another woman, not that she'd ever get past the whole dragon thing to begin with.

Nabiki decided to let the two continue to plot. Placing her bath supplies on a shelf, she went to the kitchen to grab her morning coffee. Kasumi turned to greet her as she came in.

"Sleep well?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki nodded absently as she poured a cup of the black sludge he older sister had made for her. While not quite espresso, the coffee could probably have been used to roof houses given its tar-like quality. Nabiki took a drink and chewed thoughtfully, just how she liked it.

"Kasumi," Nabiki asked after a moment, "what do you think of Ranma?"

Kasumi stopped to gather her thoughts. "Well, he's polite and kind. He seems to be treating you well. I haven't seen you this happy since..." she trailed off.

Nabiki's smile faded a little. "Since mom died. Yeah, he seems too good to be true doesn't he?"

"Is something wrong Nabiki?" Kasumi asked with concern in her voice.

Nabiki shook her head. "No, not really. It just seems that everything is spinning out of control. I have a fiancé I just met who just so happens to have a curse but he's financially secure, my sister is plotting to break us up so a flaky bird woman can have him. She's doing it behind my back but for my best interests right? Kasumi, a couple of weeks ago I thought that magic was when you pulled rabbits out of hats. It wasn't real. Now..."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "It has been hectic lately hasn't it? Give it time, I'm sure things will calm down eventually."

Nabiki sighed, "I don't mind the excitement. It's all so new, once I get my mind around the magic thing, I'll be all right."

Kasumi smiled. "I know you will," she reassured her younger sister, "Oh, a messenger dropped this off for Ranma this morning. Could you take it out to him?"

Kasumi handed Nabiki a white envelope with gold trim. Nabiki took it and flipped it around in her hands to look at it. She gasped in shock upon seeing the symbol on the front.

"Sis, this is the imperial seal! Who from the palace would be sending Ranma mail?"

The eldest Tendo shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. Can you make sure your fiancé gets it?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll take it out to him now while Akane's still in the bath."

Stunned, Nabiki wandered out to the dojo. Sliding the door open, she was surprised by what she saw. Ranma was sitting in his dragon form in the center of the dojo in what Nabiki could only interpret as a meditative posture. His eyes were open but were glowing a faint blue. He took no notice of her presence so she sat down and examined the envelope while she waited.

A few minutes later, Nabiki saw Ranma move as he came out of his trance. He blinked a couple of times then stretched in a manner much like a cat before he focused on his fiancé.

"Hey Nabiki, what's up?" Ranma said in an amused tone.

Nabiki shook her head to clear her thoughts. Images of curling up next to all that warm dragon flesh kept flitting through her mind. She coughed to cover up her blush and held out the envelope.

"Apparently you've attracted the notice of the Emperor of Japan. Why him and not the tax department or the JSDF I have no idea," Nabiki joked.

A clawed hand took the envelope and Nabiki could swear she felt a spark as Ranma's hand brushed hers.

Ranma used a ki-powered claw to open the envelope and smirked at Nabiki who was watching with interest. "You think that's something, you should see me in the kitchen."

"Oh hush and open the damn thing already!" Nabiki snapped impatiently.

Ranma made a show of putting the envelope to his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how the palace found out about little old me?"

Nabiki's left eye twitched slightly. She was repressing an urge to go find a really big mallet and put her fiancé into an uncontrolled flight across Nerima.

"I'm kidding!" Ranma laughed as he reached into the envelope to pull out a small card.

The card showed the imperial seal embossed with gold leaf on the front. Ranma pulled a pair of reading glasses out of nowhere and placed them on his snout.

"Dragons are notoriously farsighted you know." Ranma explained as he opened the card.

Nabiki leaned up against Ranma so she could read over his shoulder. She caught a scent of ozone mixed with musk. Berating herself for her loss of control, Nabiki concentrated on the card in Ranma's hand.

"Greetings DaiRyuujin no Nishi. You are formally invited to attend Cha-No-Yu at the palace at four o'clock pm on Wednesday the fourteenth of this month. Formal attire will be required. A limo will be sent to the Tendo dojo at three pm," Nabiki read silently.

She looked at her transformed betrothed in awe. "The Emperor wants to have tea Ceremony with you? Wednesday is two days from now! You have to bring me! Please!" Nabiki was not one to beg but this was the Emperor! Even though he was just a figurehead like the royal family in England there was a certain amount of status involved in just being around the palace. Her fiancé had money, but this was power, plain and simple.

"I'll do anything, name it!" Nabiki pleaded.

"Anything?" the dragon raised an eyebrow.

I suddenly occurred that Ranma might ask her to sleep with him. Given the circumstances, she'd sleep with Kuno for this opportunity. She really hoped Ranma didn't ask for that. She realized she wouldn't mind sleeping with her fiancé as much as she thought she would. A small part of her mind even hoped that was the condition he'd propose.

Ranma seemed to mull over the thought for a few moments before he gave a toothy grin that would have had Genma soiling himself had he seen it.

"All right, you can come," he paused for effect, "on one condition. You go find us some formal wear and help me out on manners and stuff I'll need when I see the Emperor. Knowing my usual tact, I'll likely start a blood feud just saying hello."

Nabiki didn't know whether to feel happy over something she'd likely have done anyway or disappointed that Ranma didn't ask for certain other things. She settled for happy. She was looking to marry what would soon be one of the most powerful and influential individuals on the planet and while he was smart and charismatic, it was only from recent book learning. He would need an experienced manipulator to help him through all the intrigue and backstabbing that money and power presented in the modern world.

She suddenly remembered what he'd said the first day they'd met. He had commented on her keen mind and sharp wit and that he could assist him. He knew he'd need help with all this stuff! He'd planned it!

"You jerk! You had this all planned out from the start didn't you! You knew you'd need someone who could help you worm your way through the political and economical traps and pitfalls you'd encounter." Nabiki was mad now. "Is that why you chose me? Is that all I am to you? Your personal liaison to high society?"

Nabiki was about to tear a new hole in Ranma's hide when she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and her mouth shut with a pair of lips meeting her own. She tensed at first then relaxed as the faint musk scent from before overwhelmed her. A taste of copper came as a tongue entered her mouth and she began to kiss back almost eagerly.

She had no idea how long they remained lip-locked but finally Ranma broke the kiss and pulled back from Nabiki. She looked up and realized Ranma had been a dragon the whole time. That released a completely new flood of erotic thoughts into her mind that she'd really not deal with at the moment. 'Later', she promised herself. Still, she wasn't about to let Ranma off so easily for... what did he do again?

"Nabiki, when I first arrived, I was told I had to marry one of the Tendo daughters. I picked you because your aura showed a personality most compatible to mine. I figured that at the least, you could be like a business partner. But I hoped for more. I want a real partner, one who will be with me in all things. Sure, you can help me now, but I could learn everything I need to know eventually. What I need from you most is just you. I like you Tendo Nabiki and I hope you'll marry me eventually, but not because of what you can do for me but for who you are."

Nabiki felt the ice inside her melt and she collapsed against Ranma. He gently held her as she cried softly. Her aura showed she was happy, which confused Ranma. He never understood why girls cried when they were happy. It took a few minutes for Nabiki to collect herself. She wasn't used to the roller coaster her emotions had been on the last week. Finally, she stood up and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her oversize nightshirt.

Ranma closed his eyes and shifted back to human form. Nabiki was again presented with a free show as he picked up his yukata near the wall of the dojo and put on the short robe.

"I hope you don't do that for just anyone," Nabiki commented.

Ranma grinned. "Nah, just you."

Nabiki blushed and looked away.

"So why are you still in your pajamas? I would've thought you'd been in and out of the furo by now," Ranma asked.

Nabiki shrugged, "My sister was conspiring with Kiima again to break us up. I didn't feel like interrupting them, and then Kasumi gave me that invitation..."

Ranma frowned. He thought he'd made it clear to Kiima where his attentions lay.

"Don't worry about it," Nabiki told her fiancée, "I told my sister the price for interfering in our relationship. Just leave it to me."

"Well, I'm glad you came out here. You look really cute in the mornings with your hair all mussed up you know that?"

Nabiki reached up and touched her hair, which was a mess, before giving Ranma a dirty look that promised pain.

"They should be done now so I'll see you at breakfast, unless you want to join me?"

"Ah, that's ok. I thought I'd fly around Nerima to see if I could catch sight of what the Amazons were up to before we leave this morning," Ranma replied.

"You're going to fly around in the open as a dragon? Aren't you worried someone will see you?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nope, turning into a human isn't the only shape I can transform into. There's a reason there were over a hundred different springs at Jusenkyou, each with its own tragic curse."

With that, Ranma suddenly shrank down into his yukata and a full-grown peregrine falcon scrambled free from the cotton robe. The falcon winked at Nabiki then took flight out the door of the dojo and into the sky.

Nabiki stared slack jawed after her transformed fiancé. She knew on some level that Ranma was really now a dragon that transformed into a man but she'd never conceived that he had other forms he could turn into.

Deciding she really needed a soak now, Nabiki stomped off to the furo intending to toss out any feathered houseguests whether they were done bathing or not.

* * *

Ranma thought about the invitation he'd received that morning as he flew over the houses of Nerima, making his way towards the Furinkan business district.

Even though the Emperor of Japan had no real political power since the end of World War Two, he was still the spiritual center of the Japanese people. Even Ranma had respect for the Emperor, which was why he didn't want to mess up this meeting.

Formal clothes were likely to be extremely expensive, especially knowing Nabiki. After all, you just don't throw on a suit off the rack to go visit the leader of your country. This would require custom, handmade, kimonos and they only had two days to have them made. Sighing, Ranma banked and landed on a three-story building that overlooked a row of restaurants. He'd have to give Nabiki more money. Even with as much wealth as he had, Ranma was loathe to part with any of it. The dragon side of his personality wouldn't allow it.

He was interrupted from further introspection when he spotted a flash of purple hair. Turning his head to follow the movement of color, sure enough, there was Shampoo on a bicycle with what looked like a takeout box strapped to the rear. After she sped out of sight, Ranma backtracked her residual aura trail to its origin. He groaned internally at the sign on the restaurant. It said 'Cat Café' in Chinese kana. No doubt about it, the Amazons were settling in for a prolonged stay. The elder probably was still set on bringing Ranma into the tribe as a husband cough _slave _cough to all those Amazons he beat to escape the Joketsuzuko village. As if he'd ever go willingly with a society that practiced murder and slavery as a matter of law.

Spying a nearby clock, Ranma realized he had to get home if he was to eat breakfast before getting to school. With a rustle of wings, he took off in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Ku Lon could feel the aura of the dragon nearby and knew he was now aware of the Amazons' location. As the aura turned away and faded into the distance towards the Tendo dojo, Ku Lon gave some last minute instructions to the young women preparing the restaurant before retiring to her room upstairs.

After locking her door behind her, she opened the latches on a large chest she had shipped from China. She removed a small wooden box and placed it on a table that stood in the middle of the room. After checking to make sure the seals were intact from the trip out of Jusenkyou valley, Ku Lon sat back in a chair and lit her pipe.

The contents of the box would have her and any who used them exiled or even killed were the tribe to find out. She hoped it would not become necessary to resort to such measures but for the safety of her people, Ku Lon would even break the law. She would give the girls downstairs another chance to snare the boy before resorting to such extremes.

Again she wondered about the boy who had fallen into the spring of drowned dragon. She was aware of the Musk's version of the DaiRyuujin no Nishi. It was horribly distorted of course. They worshiped the dragon like a god after all. Prince herb even claimed to be a direct ancestor of the original dragon. It was preposterous of course, given the Musk's propensity for interbreeding with animals. Most likely it was some poor lizard tossed into the spring of drowned girl that gave birth to the ruler of the Musk's line.

Regardless, the boy Ranma must have been told the Musk version about how the Amazons killed their god and stole their treasure. If only she could talk to the boy and convince him that the dragon had been an evil creature that had enslaved the whole valley and that the Amazons were liberators not villains. She had hoped that the idea of multiple wives would entice him back to China. Wasn't it every teenage boy's fantasy to be bedded by multiple women?

However, after hearing Xian Pu's last report about the arrival of the Phoenix, she began to doubt it was possible to lure him in such a fashion anymore or if it had ever been possible at all.

Then there was Jusenkyou itself. It wasn't common knowledge yet that the pools were no longer cursed. Only the guide and the elders were privileged to that information although the Musk and the Phoenix certainly knew by now. The thought that Ranma had absorbed all the magic embedded in the cursed springs worried the old crone. Most of the weapons and items used to subdue the dragon the first time were stored in the magical vault, the key to which had been stolen by the person they had used them against. If the reborn spirit of the ancient dragon really had possessed the boy, then the Amazons had little time left before Ranma fully merged with its memories. If that happened he would be virtually unstoppable. Hence the box on the table before her. For the sake of the Amazon nation if not the whole world, she would do what she must.

Tapping out her pipe into an ashtray, Ku Lon got up and put the box away again now that she was sure it was not tampered with. She shut the door behind her and went downstairs. If she was going to help the girls in her care succeed, she needed to make some phone calls.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the breakfast table except for Kasumi who was finishing cooking breakfast and Ranma who had not yet returned. Kiima was giving Nabiki dirty looks who in turn refused to acknowledge the feathered warrior. The two fathers ignored the proceedings in favor of the ever-present shogi board. Said board was suddenly overturned as a falcon flew between the two men and landed in the tearoom. A gasp was heard from Akane as the falcon turned into a large wolf. The wolf winked at Nabiki as it ambled out of the room and headed for the stairs.

Everyone heard an 'Oh My!' from Kasumi as she came out of the kitchen with the rice cooker. The wolf yipped at the scent of food and ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later Ranma came downstairs in his normal silk shirt and leather vest. He sat down next to Nabiki, much to Kiima's disappointment.

As Kasumi served everyone, Ranma related his discovery of the Amazon's new home.

"I did not expect them to give up easily," Kiima said.

"It's good that prince Herb will be here soon then," Ranma replied.

Nabiki took secret pleasure in how Kiima shuddered at the mention of the Prince of the Musk.

Breakfast was soon over and Akane ran out the door to school. Ranma went to grab his school bag when Nabiki stopped him.

"We're not going to school today," she told him, "We need to go be fitted for new kimonos and accessories."

"This is going to be expensive isn't it?" Ranma asked already guessing the answer.

"Unfortunately. We can't go see the Emperor in our street clothes though. It would be a major insult."

"I hate to spend that much money but I wouldn't mind seeing you in a fancy kimono," Ranma replied. "Let's go to the dojo for this. Kiima, I want you and your lieutenants to guard the dojo while Nabiki and I are inside. Don't let anyone in, especially out fathers."

Kiima gritted her teeth but nodded in acknowledgment.

Once in the dojo, Ranma summoned the vault key and opened the huge doors. Nabiki followed him down the tunnel to the first treasure room. Knowing what to expect did little to suppress the awe she felt upon seeing all the wealth once again. Her curiosity got the better of her though and she asked Ranma what was down the other corridors.

"I'm not sure. I kinda remember what should be there but who knows what the Amazons have done in here. You want to go look?"

He didn't get a verbal reply, his arm almost being pulled out of its socket as she dragged him to the first doorway was answer enough.

The first room was basically more chests and weapon racks. There were more smaller chests though on shelves against the walls. Nabiki wondered if she'd ever get the opportunity to go through everything and catalogue it all. Curiosity satisfied for the moment she pulled her amused fiancé to the next room.

This room was full of crates and furniture. There were a few chests as well. The most noticeable thing however was a large object in the middle of the room covered in a camouflage patterned tarp. It was nearly twenty feet across and was taller than either of them. Nabiki wondered how something that big could have been brought here.

Ranma seemed curious as well. He went up to the tarp and pulled it back to reveal the side of an armor-plated vehicle. Giving the tarp a good tug, Ranma uncovered the whole contraption. Nabiki frowned in puzzlement, the vehicle looked like some sort of aircraft. Not quite a jet not quite a spacecraft, it had sleek lines and curves that ended in sharp points. On closer inspection, the entire thing was covered in runes perfectly spaced and etched into the metal. The canopy was a clear crystal that seemed to literally fuse to the metal. Off to one side stood a suit of armor that looked too space age to have been built thousands of years ago. The armor was made from the same metal as the aircraft and seemed as if it had been made to work with it.

Ranma grinned in recognition as Nabiki found her voice. "Ranma, how old is this thing?"

"This is an old Atlantean fighter chariot. I forgot all about this," he said as he ran his fingers over the runes in the fuselage, "It was pretty useless after the war that destroyed Atlantis. It runs on Mana and when Atlantis and Lemuria were destroyed there was a Mana backsurge that rendered magic pretty much useless on Earth."

"You mean to tell me this thing runs on magic?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ranma tapped a rune and a panel slid open revealing a display that lit up with more runes. "I'll be damned. It's got a full charge. So I was right."

"About what," Nabiki asked, feeling a little left behind in the information loop.

"This morning I was feeling out the Dragon Lines, the energy flows of the Earth. I found that they are nearly healed to where they were before the war. That means this vault has just become a lot more dangerous. Almost everything in here besides the money is magical in some manner. We can't let the Amazons or anyone else get a hold of it."

"Just how dangerous are we talking about here Ranma?"

Ranma blew out a deep breath that made his bangs flip up for a second, "It's hard to say without seeing what's missing but I'd say the magical equivalent of several nukes, not to mention the time traveling mirror, the various armor, scrying equipment, teleportation items..."

"I get the idea. Damn, just when I thought things were going all right too. At least no one knows what's in here right? The Amazons couldn't have figured it out without help right?"

Ranma looked troubled. "I hope so. There are a lot of books here, some of them educational material. A truly dedicated person could theoretically teach themselves magic from them once they learned the language."

Nabiki ran a hand over the metal skin of the armor, surprised at the warmth of the metal. "Maybe we should wait until after we talk to the Emperor. Who knows maybe we can re-establish the musk and Phoenix here in Japan like you were discussing with Kiima. That way there would be more than just you and me protecting this vault."

Ranma seemed to lose himself in thought as Nabiki led him to the third room off the main treasure room. The third room was made up like a study with chairs, sofas and a few tables. The rest of the room was filled with bookshelves packed with books, scrolls and what appeared to be crystals inscribed with more runes. At more than one table was a mirror set into some device that had a hole that would just fit the crystals. Nabiki was stunned that there was such a high level of technology so far back in Earth's history. She wondered if the crystals were video, data, or maybe a mixture like a DVD ROM. Ranma seemed out of it for the moment so she didn't really bother to ask.

She picked up a crystal and turned it over in her hands, it was almost a foot long and an inch across at the widest. It was hexagonal and tapered down to a six-sided point on one end. Turning to one of the machines, Nabiki looked for an obvious way to turn it on, a button of switch or something. Seeing nothing apparent, she slid the crystal point first into the unit. There was a crackle of static as the mirror lit up from inside. A smooth panel in front of the mirror became backlit somehow through the gold colored metal that made up the device. Runes lit up in a manner suggesting a keyboard as well as a blank area that could be a drawing surface or mouse type interface.

The screen lit up and began scrolling a list of runes. It was organized much like a table of contents so out of curiosity, Nabiki moved her hand to the clear panel and grinned as a stylized pointer resembling a pen appeared on the screen and followed her hand movements. She moved it to the first item listed and touched the panel. The file or whatever it was highlighted and Nabiki stepped back as the sound of a full orchestra began to play throughout the room. There was no sign of anything like speakers anywhere that it could be coming from and Nabiki assumed it was just more magic. It felt like she was really surrounded by the instruments as they played. She recognized the horns, flutes, and drums but the string instruments didn't sound like violins or cellos. It was just another example of how things had changed over thousands of years.

Nabiki sat back in one of the huge plush chairs and thought about everything she had seen. It was just too much. The technology, the history, heck even the music, it was all priceless. People would kill to possess this or kill to prevent it from ever being known. She had access to things that could turn the modern world on its ear and she couldn't tell anyone for fear of her life.

She slowly became aware of Ranma gently shaking her shoulder. He had a concerned look on his face that made her smile. The only other person who had ever looked at her like that had been her mother. Knowing she wasn't alone in dealing with everything gave her the strength to collect herself and take Ranma's offered hand.

Standing up, Nabiki took a deep breath and centered herself much like she'd been learning with her new sword. "I'm all right Ranma. It's just a little overwhelming. This is a huge responsibility you know that right?"

Ranma nodded solemnly. "This is the largest storehouse of magic on Earth. Atlantean magic anyway. If it weren't for all those old memories, I'd feel like a caveman with a brand new computer. As it is I barely know how half this stuff works. I remember more and more every day though so eventually I believe I'll be fully bonded with the original dragon."

"So what does that mean? Are you still going to be you or are you changing into someone else?" Nabiki asked a little more than worried. She had come to really like her new fiancé and didn't like the idea of him changing into a stranger.

"Well, other than a few bad habits I picked up from Pop, our personalities are very similar. I doubt I'll change much except maybe pick up some better manners and study habits. The DaiRyuujin no Nishi was kind of a nerd, always researching and building stuff. Even he liked a good fight though."

Nabiki went over and pulled out the crystal. There was a spark of electricity and the unit went silent. She hoped she didn't just break it as she set the crystal back where she'd found it.

Noticing Ranma wince a little at her actions she asked him, "Um, I didn't break it did I?"

"No, but there is a shut down procedure so you don't accidentally wipe the memory crystals clear."

"Oh, sorry." Nabiki said contritely.

"I'm sure it's ok. I'll teach you how to use one later but I believe we had some errands to run today."

"The Kimonos! I totally forgot. Come on it's all ready late morning we need to hurry!"

Again, Ranma was dragged by his arm to the main room where they gathered up another sack of gold and a couple of gems then hurried out of the vault.

* * *

Having ditched the bird woman Kiima on the pretense of having her stay in case Prince Herb showed up, the young couple walked casually down the street towards the Furinkan financial district. There were a variety of shops there that would serve their needs. The first step was to be fitted for a formal kimono worthy of seeing the Emperor of Japan in. Then there were accessories like shoes, and hair settings. Nabiki would have to have her hair done as well as see someone for a makeover the day of the meeting, something she enjoyed doing yet she winced at the cost of having it done. She would have to see about investing some of Ranma's money so they wouldn't keep cutting into the principle. She could set up several accounts that could net them several million yen a day just on the interest. It would all come down to being able to legally convert a huge amount of gold into usable currency. Nabiki winced at the thought of having to pay the taxes on Ranma's horde. That was one of the things she'd have to discuss with the Emperor. After all, Ranma was a mythical creature and hopefully wouldn't be bound to the same laws as the average mortal man right?

"So how are we going to convert all this gold to something useful? Pawn shops will only buy so much, and the conversion rate sucks too." Ranma asked as they walked.

"Well, for today I'm hoping to exploit basic human greed. We'll try paying with just straight gold and gems. If that doesn't work then we'll have to go to one of the securities exchanges, it's kind of like a bank for things like foreign currency, stocks, and precious metals. Hopefully they can do something for us. Last resort is to hire a lawyer and have him work it all out legally. I want to do that anyway but only after Wednesday. I'm hoping I can broker some kind of deal with his highness."

Ranma nodded, "I knew I could count on you for things like this."

Nabiki blushed under his praise.

They continued on for a ways, talking inconsequential things, mainly just enjoying each other's company. It was when a shadow appeared over them that Ranma quickly pulled Nabiki out of the way.

An area almost ten feet across shattered into a shallow crater as a red umbrella struck the pavement. A small piece of shrapnel struck Nabiki in the temple.

As everything became dark, Nabiki saw a figure stand up from the center of the crater and level the umbrella in their direction.

"Ranma! Because of you I've seen hell!" was the last thing Nabiki heard before consciousness fled.

* * *

Author's rant:

I've gotten some new ideas for this fic so I'm back in action once again. This combined with the fact that my website has almost a thousand hits has motivated me to finish this chapter as well begin the next one.

So why is Ryouga so mad at Ranma? Jusenkyou is no longer cursed since Ranma fell in so it couldn't be because he turns into a little black pig does it? We'll have an interesting turn of events next chapter as well as some more flashbacks to the age of Atlantis.

Come visit my website (click the link on my profile page) to read works that aren't hosted on as well as see the dragon's destiny fanart drawn by me. Oh and any fanart would be awesome if anyone out there wants to flex their art skills (or lack thereof). If I get enough I'll put up an art page.

Several other fics are nearing completion of chapters so hopefully there will be more updates soon. As long as I don't get distracted by anything shiny in the meantime (oOo tinfoil!)


	7. Rival History

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE 

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-07**

**DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

**NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

**INITIATING SCAN...**

**DISPLAY:**

Dragon's Destiny

Derakon growled as he tossed a spanner at the machinery before him. "Well, it has all the flight capability of a lead anchor now," he huffed as he closed the access panel to the flying chariot.

Derakon turned to Endrea and shook his head. "There's not enough mana for another flight I'm sorry."

Endrea shook her head in denial, tears streaming from her eyes, "We still haven't found my parents! We can't leave them there while Atlantis sinks!"

"I've done everything I can! Whatever happened on Atlantis caused a reaction along the Dragonlines. There isn't enough mana around to cast a cantrip let alone power a transport chariot. I'm sorry love but we've saved everyone we can," Derakon said as he embraced his young wife.

Endrea sobbed quietly in the arms of her husband's human form. A few nearby refugees had the courtesy to look away politely.

When war had broken out between Lemuria and Atlantis over mineral rights in North America, Derakon had tried to remain neutral. His loyalty was strong to Atlantis yet his valley was very near the Lemurian colony in Tibet. In order to protect the people in his care he decided not to take sides. Saffron and the Phoenix had respected his decision even if many of the people in the lowlands did not. Still, with the exception of a few people leaving to join the Atlantean army, Jusenkyou valley was peaceful. Very few people were willing to anger a fully mature dragon, especially one who had designed or built most of the gear their armies were using.

The war had escalated from minor infantry clashes to aerial combat. When the two opposing sides began to resort to sub-orbital missiles, Derakon knew it was only a matter of time before both sides lost. He still wasn't sure of the nature of the bomb that detonated on Atlantis, only that the backlash destroyed Lemuria as well. The results were much worse than just the destruction of two opposing nations. The very life-force of the planet had been damaged resulting in many races and creatures fleeing to alternate dimensions like rats leaving a sinking ship. A few had even attempted to escape to outer space before the ambient mana became too low to operate any of the technology.

With news of the Atlantis' demise, Derakon and Endrea began a rescue mission to save as many people as they could before the waves claimed the ash-encrusted continent. Volcanoes had erupted all along the mountain range as the very plate the nation rested on sank into the mantle. It had been a seemingly futile effort but they had saved over five thousand people, some from the roofs of their homes as the water crested higher and higher. Of all the people rescued however, there had been no sign of Endrea's parents. It was very likely they had been killed in the initial blast since they worked closely with the government. Derakon knew better than to say anything to his wife. Right now, she needed to cling to hope in order to be able to help the refugees.

"Come along love, we need to see about getting these people some food and shelter. If your parents are still alive, they will be doing their own relief efforts and they know where we are as well."

That seemed to motivate the young Lady Steelweaver. Wiping her tears away, she began organizing the people into groups and assigning work details. There was a village to plan and build before winter.

* * *

Ranma held Nabiki's limp body in his arms. A quick check told him she'd be all right, as she was only unconscious. At the most, she only had a mild concussion. That was all beside the point. Someone had hurt his mate, it didn't matter if it was official or not. After all, one cannot rationalize emotions.

"You," Ranma began in a low voice, "are dead."

"Brave words for hiding behind a girl Saotome! You haven't changed a bit. Still running away..."

Ranma calmly laid Nabiki against a stone barrier wall and turned back to the bandana clad person.

"I don't know who you are but you will pay for hurting my fiancé."

There was a brief flash of concern directed at the middle Tendo daughter on Ryouga's face before it was quickly overwhelmed by hate.

"I promised I would destroy your happiness for what you did to me and I will, even if I have to go through everyone you love to do it," said the boy with a fanged snarl.

"I'll be sure to write that on your tombstone," Ranma replied as he began to move towards his attacker. He approached at an angle, hoping to draw his opponent away from Nabiki. He couldn't sense any enchantments on the person's weapon so Ranma wasn't too concerned even though the way bandana boy moved spoke of an experienced martial artist of no small skill.

"You had no reason to attack us. I don't even know who you are." Ranma said as he took his stance of 'lazy man goofing off'.

"Don't tell me you forgot already? Tell me why didn't you wait for me so we could finish our duel?"

Ranma frowned as realization struck. "Ryouga Hibiki. I see you are still blaming others for your own shortcomings. I waited three days at the lot behind your house for you to show up. I was there at the time you requested. The fact I waited at all was a courtesy to your poor sense of direction. You have no right to be angry, nor to attack innocent people to get to me," Ranma growled.

"Hah! Likely story! When I arrived on the fourth day, there was no sign of you. I vowed then that I would track you to the ends of the earth to pay you back for the slight to my honor."

Ranma rolled his eyes as Ryouga attempted a quick one two combination followed by a leg sweep that Ranma simply stepped over. Ranma retaliated with a quick jab to Ryouga's jaw, snapping the lost boy's head back and forcing the two combatants apart.

Wiping blood from his lip, Ryouga snarled at Ranma. He had no idea Ranma had become so strong. "Since that day, you have heaped dishonor upon dishonor upon the Hibiki name. Only by killing you can I restore my clan to its former glory."

Ranma dashed in with a punch to the gut followed by an uppercut that missed by a fraction of an inch. Coming back down he attempted to use a downward kick to Ryouga's shoulder but the bandana clad boy parried with his umbrella and pushed Ranma back with a flat hand to the chest.

Ranma winced at the power behind even that light of a blow and realized that Ryouga had come into monstrous strength. He'd always been tough before but this was ridiculous. It was time to kick things up a notch.

"I haven't even seen you since the day you challenged me to that stupid fight! What could I have possibly done to you since then?" Ranma sprang at Ryouga with a quick combo that launched him into a wall, turning it to powder.

"As if you didn't know! You were always running off. Every time I finally tracked you down, you had already run off leaving someone behind to take the fall for your cowardice!" Ryouga screamed. He was worried now. It seemed like Ranma was playing with him, testing his limits. Ryouga began to wonder if maybe he needed more training.

Ranma winced at that. It was entirely possible given his father's predisposition for leaving unpaid bills and I.O.U.s behind but something wasn't making sense. That didn't let Ryouga off the hook for hurting Nabiki.

Nabiki came aware to someone shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and winced at the headache that was developing. The figure kneeling before her slowly resolved into the shape of one of the female police officers from the nearby koban.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Headache," Nabiki responded, "Where's Ranma?"

"Is Ranma your boyfriend?"

"No, fiancé," she replied automatically, "Is he all right? We were attacked..." Nabiki trailed off at the sounds of combat still going on.

"I've already called for backup. Your fiancé is very brave to take on the Pigtail Crusher by himself," The officer commented as she helped Nabiki into a more comfortable sitting position.

"The what?" Nabiki asked as she became more coherent.

"The Pigtail Crusher. This is the first time I've ever seen him, except for his wanted posters. He's killed over twenty seven people all over Japan, except for a couple that we think are copycat murders since they happened on the same day on opposite ends of the country. The victims all wore their hair in a pigtail just like your fiancé there. I really hope the others get here soon, we've been told not to approach him unless we have a large backup force handy," The officer explained. She then winced as an entire storefront exploded into a cloud of debris from Ryouga flying back from a nasty combo from Ranma.

Ranma wasn't liking where this battle was going. Ryouga was using lethal techniques. This wasn't just a fight, the lost boy was seriously trying to kill him. Ranma wondered what had happened to make his opponent that angry as he went over his options. He knew his technique was better and he'd wear Ryouga down eventually but that allowed for the potential of more collateral damage and Nabiki had already been hurt. While Ranma had techniques and even spells that could easily stop or even destroy Ryouga, Ranma couldn't guarantee the safety of the nearby bystanders or the surrounding property. Even a simple fireball could incinerate Ryouga but it would turn the surroundings into a sheet of fused glass. He still had to end this quickly as the surroundings were being demolished anyway. Also was the fact that Ranma, even after being cursed, was reluctant to take a life. He needed more power than was available to his human form currently. Coming to a decision, Ranma shape shifted.

Ryouga nearly had his head taken off as Ranma suddenly changed and grew to nearly ten feet tall with brown fur and wide white wings. Ryouga gasped as he stepped back and took in Ranma's full form. He appeared as a winged minotaur with arms as thick a Ryouga's waist. Pavement cracked and cratered as Ryouga barely dodged a strike from pseudo-minotaur. He was shocked to see his most hated enemy turn into some sort of monster. Luckily, his martial arts training kicked in and he was able to fight mostly on autopilot until his brain absorbed the situation.

Ranma growled in frustration. The form he was in was certainly tougher but his speed was greatly diminished. Seeing that Ryouga was mostly just dodging at them moment, he risked a look towards Nabiki and saw that she was awake and talking to a police woman. Knowing that she was going to be ok, Ranma calmed down and began to fight smarter again.

Ryouga was now certain that his mission to destroy Ranma was justified despite all the suffering that had occurred. His enemy was some sort of demon and once it was known that Ryouga had destroyed the evil creature, he would be exonerated for all the foul deeds he had committed and Ranma's deception. He would be the hero finally, his suffering would end, women would flock to him.

Ranma became confused when Ryouga began laughing hysterically. Obviously, the fanged youth was mentally deranged. Just as he was about to begin a new offensive to put the lost boy down, he heard sirens from many police vehicles converging from different directions.

The sounds of approaching authority seemed to shock Ryouga back to reality. He stepped back out of range of the huge minotaur and snarled.

"You've gotten a reprieve monster! Mark my words though, I will destroy you!" Turning, Ryouga began running off in a random direction.

Ranma shook his shaggy head then shifted back to human form. Once Ryouga was out of sight, Ranma quickly ran to Nabiki's side.

Nabiki was being supported by the law officer and was staring at Ranma with wide eyes. "So what was that?" his fiancé asked.

"The monster form?" Ranma asked. Nabiki nodded. "Spring of drowned Yeti-riding-yak-while-holding-an-eel-and-crane."

Nabiki gave Ranma a 'you've got to be shitting me' look. "You've got to be shitting me," she added with uncharacteristic vulgarity.

Ranma smirked. "It wasn't one of the original forms I could take, but apparently a few things drowned at Jusenkyou after I cursed it." He suddenly shrank down into a short redheaded girl that smiled cutely at Nabiki. "Like this hot little number for instance."

Nabiki felt a little dizzy at seeing her fiancé become a girl. Ranma quickly changed back and helped Nabiki sit back down. The officer who had been tending Nabiki was still in shock over not only the battle but also seeing a man turn into a huge mythological monster. Still, this was Nerima where the weird happened on a daily basis. The area soon became clogged with police cars and their drivers who were quickly setting up the crime scene and dispatching officers to try to find the Pigtail Crusher. Like always before, there was no sign of the Hibiki boy.

An old lady was halted by one of the officers who had cordoned off the area. He took her statement and asked if she'd seen which direction Ryouga Hibiki had gone when he ran off. The old lady balanced on her staff, something not entirely unheard of in Nerima, and politely answered all the officer's questions. She did not see where the boy had gone, she told him as she stroked her pet pig that was sleeping in her arms. The officer jokingly asked if the pig was a pet or lunch. The old woman replied that it would depend on how well behaved it was when it woke up and proceeded on her way back to the Chinese restaurant that served as the headquarters for her and her Amazon charges.

As Khu Lon made her way back to the Nekohanten, she hoped the instant spring of drowned pig was would prove worth the trouble of saving an enemy of the Dragon. With the right training, the boy could do the Amazon's dirty work without implicating the women in the murder of a Japanese citizen.

* * *

Ranma had been very helpful answering the officers' questions. The questions became more numerous once it was known that he was the Ranma Saotome that Ryouga always proclaimed made his life hell before he attacked someone. He told them everything he knew about the lost boy, his poor sense of direction, the fact Ranma led him to and from school everyday, even the duel they were supposed to fight when Ranma left that Ryouga was four days late to. There were many expressions of disbelief even though one or two of the policemen who had encountered the lost boy before just nodded their head once the Hibiki boy's condition explained how he had disappeared so often before.

When the question came as to why the young couple weren't in school, Nabiki explained where they were going and why. More than a few eyebrows raised at the thought of these two meeting the spiritual leader of their country. Finally though, Ranma and Nabiki were given a phone number to call if they had any more information and were left to their own devices once again.

"I don't know about you Ranma but I think I need a nap when we get home," Nabiki commented.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Hibiki Ryouga groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Somewhere safe young one I assure you," came an aged voice.

Opening his eyes, Ryouga saw a nondescript bedroom. There were no decorations or personal touches that would mark it as belonging to someone. That was when he noticed the only other person in the room.

"Ah! A dried up monkey mummy!" he cried.

The blow he received to the head almost knocked him unconscious again. Rubbing the growing knot on his head he re-evaluated the diminutive Amazon matriarch before him. Once he was satisfied she was just an old lady and not some sort of spirit or monster he began to look around for a means of leaving the room.

"You should respect your elders boy. Especially after I smuggled you away from under the noses of the police."

Ryouga shrugged. "I could have gotten away. I always do." He wondered how she had gotten him away. For that matter, why had he been unconscious?

"It's all Ranma's fault that the police are even after me," He growled.

"Perhaps you could explain boy." Khu Lon prompted.

"After Ranma ran out on our man to man duel, I decided to go after him. I couldn't let a slight to my honor go unpunished like that. That was when the true horror of my life began. I found where he had been staying almost a week later. So when I spotted a person from behind that looked like Ranma, I immediately cried out and attacked. But it wasn't Ranma. He had tricked me by leaving a defenseless person behind in his place. The poor guy couldn't take a hit that had been meant to kill Saotome and I believe I crushed the guy's head," Ryouga sighed, "The girl he was with started screaming and I tried to tell her it was all Ranma's fault but she wouldn't listen and started yelling for the police. I ran away, not knowing what else to do. He's done it again and again ever since. Every death heaps upon my dishonor. Only when I kill Saotome will I finally clear my family's honor."

Khu Lon was staring at the lost boy in mild shock. Never before had she ever met anyone so disconnected from reality. The boy, Mu Tsu, back home was the only one to come close. She would most likely have to kill the boy herself once this was all over due to the slim chance that Ryouga would somehow think Ranma had again escaped and continue his killing spree even after the young dragon had died.

Khu Lon certainly didn't see herself as an evil woman. As far as she was concerned, she was working on behalf of humanity to prevent their re-enslavement to the evil her ancestors had sealed away. The only reason she had gone along with the attempts to bring the boy into the tribe that her young charges were assigned was that she knew opportunity when she saw it. The half-dragon children would be incredibly strong, have an enhanced life span and being raised by Amazons, be totally loyal to the tribe. The fact she was even contemplating working with the lost murderer was because in the likely event that the girls should fail in their task, Khu Lon could use a lesser evil to defeat a greater evil while keeping her hands relatively clean.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Khu Lon coughed slightly to gain the ranting boy's attention.

"I understand your position and sympathize. The Saotome boy has also wronged my people. That is why we are in Japan rather than our homelands in China. As you could see, Ranma Saotome has become a monster from the deepest pits of hell. He attacked our village and wounded many of our people. It was only a miracle that no one was killed. If he had simply left it at that, we could have repaired our buildings, tended our wounded and forgotten the whole matter, thankful the beast had left our lands. But before he left our village however, he stole a priceless artifact, the absence of which, threatens the future of not just our village but of the whole world."

Ryouga snorted, "That's just like the honor less bastard to attack innocent people."

Khu Lon did her best to ignore the hypocritical comment. "My people are warriors, with over three thousand years of martial arts history. Because of our mutual foe, I would be willing to teach you some of our techniques for you to have a more decisive battle against the young demon."

Ryouga snorted, "What could a withered old troll like you teach me?"

Ryouga didn't even see the cane move as it connected with his forehead. While he rubbed the sore spot, the elder woman glared at him.

"I may not look much to you young one but I do have almost three hundred years more experience in the Art than you. How would you like to learn a technique that will turn you into walking tank with the ability to not split boulders but instead shatter them into thousands of pieces? Or maybe a technique to throw hundreds of punches a second? How about one that creates a tornado from your opponents battle aura?"

She could read Ryouga's emotions getting more and more excited as she listed off various techniques. The three moves she spoke of were limited in their use and each had their own weaknesses. The main benefit of the techniques were to prepare the body for more advanced moves, moves that were secrets of the tribe that only the most adept warriors of the tribe could perform. Males of course were never taught beyond the basics and of course were never told of the inherent flaws in them lest they try to revolt against the elders. After watching the battle between the two young men, Khu Lon figured that if Ryouga could learn these three moves, he would have no problems defeating Saotome even if he was to change into his dragon form.

"All right old ghoul, I'll give it a shot. What do we do first?" Ryouga asked.

Khu Lon gave Ryouga a grin that sent shivers down his spine. He wondered briefly if it was too late to get lost.

"You'll stay here and train in the restaurant for now. You'll need a disguise of course so the police won't find you." Her hand pulled a packet of powder from her robe and dumped it into a bucket of cold water she had sitting on the counter. "It will also give you better motivation to learn the technique." She upended the bucket in Ryouga's general direction then flashed out with her cane and hit a small pressure point on Ryouga's chest.

Ryouga felt a change wash over him with the water. It was akin to the feeling of your foot falling asleep only all over the body. Standing up and brushing platinum blonde hair out of the eyes, Ryouga gave the Amazon matriarch a dirty look. Feeling off balance, Ryouga shouted, "What the hell did you do that for?" The voice that came out wasn't Ryouga's. With a stunned expression, the Lost Boy looked down and saw the two reasons he was off balance. With hands trembling in fear, Ryouga reached down into his pants and instead of his little P-chan (P for penis and chan for cute, ne?) he found a woman's most prized treasure box.

With a spurt of blood from the nose, the platinum blond over-endowed bimbo formerly known as Ryouga Hibiki fainted dead to the floor.

* * *

Akane grumbled to herself as she sat waiting for her first class. There had been no morning fight, especially since Kuno was still off on what he considered his holy mission. No, Akane was actually happy she no longer had the pervert squad attacking her every morning. Her problem was that her older sister had decided to skip school with her demon fiancé to go shopping of all things. How in the heck was she supposed to protect her sister from the monster if she kept running off to be alone with him?

She was broken from her inner ranting by the homeroom teacher coming in followed by three girls. Akane immediately recognized two of them as Amazons who had accompanied the elder who had warned them of Ranma's secret.

"Class, we have three new students here today who have come all the way from China to learn more about Japan and it's culture. Let's all give a big nihou welcome to Shampoo, Talcum, and Comb," The teacher said as she gestured to each girl when she said their name.

The girls bowed to the class then Shampoo spoke up, "Is big honor be here. Where Ranma?"

Many of the boys groaned in disappointment. It figured that three sexy girls would immediately go for the pigtailed martial artist.

Akane hung her head and sighed, she just knew it was going to be a long day. Still, if she could maybe become friends with these girls, she could keep her sister safe from Ranma.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! There had been no sign of the bastard when he had arrived after four days of trekking across the country to find the lot. To think he had almost believed Ranma when he asked to be friends. It was so obvious now. Stealing his bread every day when he could barely find his home often enough to get a decent meal. Calling him names while he chased the jerk to school every morning and home every night. And now, not even having enough honor to wait the extra time for him to arrive, even knowing about his problem with directions!

"The honorless bastard probably left the first day. I'll find him and make him pay if it's the last thing I do! I swear on the Hibiki family name!" Ryouga swore as he wandered randomly down the streets of Kobe.

"Tee hee! I love your hair. Especially the way you've got it in a pig-tail like that. It makes you look like a rugged warrior."

Ryouga paused as he overheard a girl's voice speaking. A pig-tail was how Ranma sometimes wore his hair. Could he have caught up to his nemesis so soon? He began to follow the sounds of conversation and the occasional giggle. Turning a corner he saw a couple walking slowly down the road hand in hand. The girl was fairly attractive even if her hair was done up in a spiky punk blue. The boy however instantly had Ryouga's attention. While he couldn't see his face from behind, he was wearing a white gi and walked with an arrogant strut. Most importantly was the pig-tail that was the same length as the one Ranma wore.

Ryouga closed in on the couple ignoring the commercial dojo the couple had likely just exited. How dare that bastard run out on a man to man fight just to go on a date! He knew how good Ranma was at dodging his attacks so Ryouga crept up on the man in the gi to strike in hopes of a quick win.

As soon as he was in leaping distance Ryouga drew his umbrella and charged. "How dare you run out on a man to man fight! Prepare to die Ranma!"

The umbrella connected to the man's head with a sickening crunch and Ryouga and the girl were suddenly showered with blood, skull fragments, and bits of brain tissue.

There was a brief stunned silence. Ranma was better than that! Why didn't he dodge? Then the screaming began.

"Oh My God! Tenchi! Tenchi!" the girl fell to her knees, cradling the limp body of the man she had just been walking with. She looked up at Ryouga with wide eyes upon seeing the gore splattered umbrella before screaming in incoherent fright.

Ryouga was confused and horrified. What happened to Ranma? He had been so sure that it had been his rival there but now there was some guy named Tenchi. Had Ranma known Ryouga would come seeking revenge? That must have been it. It was the only thing that could explain this horrible tragedy. Ranma had purposely led him astray in order to avoid his righteous wrath, leaving behind this poor soul to take the fall in Ranma's place.

Ryouga attempted to quiet the girl. "Please don't scream. It wasn't my fault! Ranma mislead me on purpose to get away. He left this guy here to fool me. Please, you have to believe me!"

The screaming got louder. Then she began to shout for the police and a crowd began to gather and Ryouga knew it was time to run. Somehow Ranma would have to be brought to justice and Ryouga knew the cops would not believe him without him first defeating the true culprit. Muttering apologies, Ryouga turned a corner and promptly became lost.

* * *

"I can't believe it only took ten of those gold coins and the small ruby to get those Kimonos ordered," Nabiki remarked happily as the couple walked down the street towards their next destination.

Ranma shrugged, he wasn't sure if it had really been a good deal or not but took Nabiki's word for it.

"Hopefully this place will let us open an account with what we have," he replied finally, "How's your head?"

Nabiki unconsciously rubbed the red spot on her head. "The swelling's gone down and I don't have a headache anymore. What was the deal with that guy anyway?"

Ranma sighed as he organized his thoughts on the subject. He'd been thinking it over ever since the encounter and revelation that his old friend was a serial killer.

"Ryouga and I went to the same boy's school when I was in junior high school. Lunchtimes were pretty rough and we often had to fight over the last of the bread in the cafeteria. Being a martial artist, I usually won. Ryouga was good, but I was better. Apparently, he was used to bullying the other guys out of the way, getting the last bread of the day before I came. After about the sixth or seventh time I beat him, he challenged me to a duel over his slighted honor. At the time I had no idea what his problem was but Pop always taught that I should accept any challenge for the honor of the School. Anyway, after waiting three days in the lot behind Ryouga's house waiting for him to show up, Pop got tired of waiting and told me I'd won by default and dragged me off to China for the next leg of our training trip."

Nabiki chewed on the information thoughtfully. "So when he finally showed up he what, claimed you'd run away?"

Ranma nodded, "Ryouga always had a poor sense of direction. I think it was a family curse since I never saw his parents often either. Apparently he decided to follow me to redeem what he saw was a slight to his honor."

"So according to what the police woman told me, the first time he saw someone who had hair like yours he attacked without warning and killed the guy because he wasn't a martial artist like you. So why did he keep on killing after the first time?" Nabiki wondered.

Shrugging Ranma thought about it. "It seems he blames me for leaving these people behind to take punishment that should rightfully be mine. Apparently it's all my fault."

Nabiki grabbed his arm and brought the copper haired boy into a hug. "It's not your fault Ranma. The guy is obviously crazy to think you're responsible for all his problems."

"I know, but I can't help but feel partly responsible for all those people getting hurt or killed by him," Ranma said.

Ranma just nodded silently as they approached the doors to the bank Nabiki had told him about.

* * *

Ryouga woke again for the second time that day.

"What a crazy dream I had."

"Oh good, you're awake Mr. Part Time, or should I say, Ms. Part Time?" and aged voice spoke.

Ryouga sat up, opened her eyes and looked right at a mirror on the wall of the restaurant. Seeing the blond hair kept out of her eyes with the tiger striped bandana, she stared lower. Seeing the figure in the mirror move as she did bought the correct assumptions to Ryouga's confused mind...

... and it promptly shut down again.

Khu Lon sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Author's Rants? 


	8. New Players

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE 

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-08**

**DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

**NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

**INITIATING SCAN...**

**DISPLAY:**

Dragon's Destiny

Akane sat near her favorite tree to eat lunch. Seated near her were the three Chinese Amazons that had joined her class.

"So are you here to kill Ranma?" Akane asked between bites of rice from her bento. While she did want him away from her family, she really didn't want him dead.

Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo hope not to. Ranma make great husband back at Amazon tribe. Hope Ranma come with us so Great Grandmother not have to kill."

Akane was glad she had just swallowed or she would have spit out her lunch. "You want to Marry Him! He's some sort of monster isn't he? I saw him turn into that thing!"

"Too true. But he also male outsider. Amazon law say that when male outsider beat woman Amazon, he become husband to make strong children."

"He beat you in a fight so now you have to marry him?" Akane asked incredulously.

Shampoo nodded. "According to law, we already married. As well as Talcum and Comb and over thirty Amazon womens back in China. As strongest warriors, we have right as first wives to bring back husband."

Akane felt lightheaded. Ranma the demon was already married? And to over thirty women? He really was a pervert!

"Oh god, Nabiki! He's trying to add her to his harem! If I help you, will you take Ranma back to China away from my sister?"

Shampoo seemed to think a moment then conversed with her companions in Chinese a moment. "Amazon help Akane Tendo. Airen already have too too many wife already. No want to share with Nabiki money girl."

"Great!" Akane exclaimed and held out her hand. The Amazons looked puzzled for a moment then each put out a hand. Laying hands over each other's they sealed their pact.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tylee pulled a bowl down from the cupboard before grabbing eggs from the fridge. She cracked the eggs and began mixing them with a wire whisk. Letting go of the whisk to let it continue on it's own she gestured to the stove to turn on the heat while preparing to cut up the peppers and ham for the omelets she was cooking for breakfast. Setting the cheese to grate itself into a separate bowl, she sat down at the breakfast table to read the newspaper while breakfast magically began to fix itself.

She was halfway through her first cup of coffee when she heard the front door open. The sound of hooves clopping on the hardwood floor told her that her roommate was home from her morning run. She made sure the omelet flipped so as not to burn and got up to go to the front room.

Tylee smirked as she saw her roommate. She was a big woman at first glance. Not in the overweight sense, but she would have easily cleared six foot five feet. Her muscular arms showed that she did some sort of extensive exercise. The woman was sitting on a Clydesdale sized horse wearing a flannel shirt and cowboy hat. Leather boots and worn jeans completed the modern cowgirl look. The woman had an excited nervous energy about her and Tylee knew she had some news from town she just had to tell her.

"So Jenna you gonna wear that Glamour in the house all day?" Tylee asked her friend.

The woman had opened her mouth to speak but let it shut with an audible click as she blushed for having forgotten herself. With a gesture, she seemed to shimmer and shift forward. The horse's head disappeared along with the jeans, boots, and the legs that went with them. The fact that Jenna was a centaur explained much of the furniture of the living room. There were cushions on the floor that were much too large for a single person to rest on. This combined with the high ceiling and oversize doors showed that the ranch house they lived in was specifically designed around larger than human sized guests.

"I'm cooking breakfast," Tylee interrupted again before Jenna could speak, "You can tell me in the kitchen."

Tylee happily noted that none of the omelets had burned and sent bread to the toaster. Jenna sat at the table, laying down seventeen hundred pounds of horseflesh on the floor.

"I'm glad we opted for the in-floor heating," Jenna said as her tail swished back and forth.

"You're getting soft with all these modern conveniences. So what was this news you so desperately had to tell me?"

"Oh, right. Well, I went into town this morning to pick up yesterday's mail cause' people have started staring at me funny for riding a horse into the post office if I pick it up in the afternoons."

"The news?" Tylee prompted. Jenna was so easily distracted.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, we got a letter from one of our contacts in China near Jusendo."

Tylee perked up at the mention of Jusendo. Nodding her head for Jenna to continue, she finished breakfast preparations and put a plate in front of Jenna before sitting down herself.

"Something happened at Jusenkyou. Apparently someone fell in Derakon's spring, absorbing all the magic from the valley."

The fork fell from Tylee's fingers from halfway to her mouth. Hey eyes wide in surprise, she told Jenna to finish her story.

"It was a boy from what he wrote. Ramma or lanna or something like that. Anyway, he met with both the phoenix king Saffron as well as Derakon's descendant lord Herb. Both have pledged their allegiances to him before he returned to his home in Japan."

Tylee was quiet for a moment while she absorbed the content of what she'd been told. She then fixed her friend with a serious stare.

"Do you know what this means?" she said, "That damn jerk had me worried all this time for nothing! Aghh! When I see him again he'll wish he was still dead!"

"Um, but I thought you'd be happy to hear that lord Derakon was reborn," Jenna said with a slightly confused look on her face.

Tylee seemed to calm down a little. "It's complicated. Of course I'm happy to hear he's alive," she looked down at her omelet growing cold, "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. Pack your bags, we're going to Japan."

Jenna watched as Tylee got up and left the kitchen after she cast a spell to start cleaning everything up. She quickly grabbed Tylee's plate and emptied its contents into hers before letting the plate float off towards the sink. Leaning back, she contemplated what she was going to pack and how she was going to get by security at the airport as she slowly scarfed down breakfast.

Tylee went up to her room and pulled out a suitcase from her closet. Looking out her window, she could see the lightening of the predawn sky. Leaving the suitcase for the moment, she opened the glass door that led to an outdoor terrace. She leaned against the railing waiting for the sun to rise over her Montana ranch. When it had been discovered that the Earth had nearly healed from the Lemurian, Atlantean war, Tylee had begged to be on one of the expeditionary groups. When her and Jenna had first arrived, Tylee had immediately bought the whole valley, even going so far as to bribe several government officials to sell her the public land her old home had rested in. Looking at the mountains she owned, she remembered back to her childhood, playing around her mother's lair. The lair was no longer there but many of the landmarks still existed.

The sun slowly peaked over the ridge of mountains showering the opposite side of the valley with pink and orange light. Tylee smiled to herself as she went back to her packing.

"Brother dear, you are going to get the beating of your life for worrying me like that," she said as she began to pull clothes out of the closet.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Akane was already home when Ranma and Nabiki arrived. The two had set up an account and converted the small bag of gold and gems to spendable cash. Nabiki didn't want to think about how much she'd lose to taxes when it came time to claim the income. Hopefully their meeting the next day would solve a lot of that problem.

Nabiki left to the kitchen to get something to drink while Ranma went into the tearoom and sat at the table across from Akane. She'd been watching the news when he came in and gave him a non-too subtle glare of death when he sat down. As Nabiki came in with a soda, Akane grabbed her cup of tea, and threw it Ranma's face.

"Pervert!" she humphed as she got up and grabbed her older sister's arm, leading her out of the room. Nabiki gave her intended an apologetic shrug as she followed her sister out towards the dojo.

Akane slid the door to the dojo shut after making sure the young dragon hadn't followed her.

"I assume the reason you threw tea at my fiancé is the same reason you've dragged me out here?" Nabiki asked.

"He's a pervert besides being a monster!" Akane hissed, "I found out today he already has over thirty wives!"

Nabiki was pretty sure her sister wouldn't make up unfounded accusations, yet she also knew Akane tended to go off half-cocked before getting all the information.

"And how did you arrive at this information?" Nabiki asked.

"Those Amazon girls just enrolled in my class today. They're here to take Ranma back to China with them. He's already married to all three of them plus the two working at the restaurant, and has another thirty one wives back in their village."

Nabiki crossed her arms and examined her sister's face. "I'm sure there's something here you either aren't telling me or you don't know yet. Ranma doesn't seem the type to be into bigamy."

"You've known him less than two weeks Nabiki! How could you possibly tell what kind of person he is? He isn't even really a person! Heck, I'll bet he's only been training me to try and get me into his harem."

"I don't know. We just have some kind of connection. I trust him Akane and I'm getting tired of you trying to interfere with my life."

"You're not thinking clearly! He's got some sort of spell on you. At least think of the Amazons, they might try to hurt you if you get in their way," Akane pleaded.

"That's what this is for," Nabiki answered as she held up the hilt of her sword and activated the blade. The blue energy engraved with runes made a humming sound in the air as it moved.

Akane stared at the blade in awe. She'd seen Nabiki carrying it around and practicing with it deactivated in the dojo but this was the first time she'd actually seen her sister use it. She knew Ranma had been helping her learn how to use it and she felt her resolve waver slightly. Ranma had been training her, he could teach her how to do things like this if she let him. Then she remembered the night she had seen him as a dragon and the fear she felt from his aura. Fear turned to comfortable anger and her resolve hardened once more.

"This is what I'm talking about sis. You haven't cared for anything about martial arts since we were kids. Who knows what kind of influence he has over you?"

Nabiki was about to retort that the reason she gave up the art was that she got tired of Akane always whining about getting her butt kicked, but Akane's words echoed through her mind. Was there some sort of influence? She had to admit that she had been acting seriously out of character ever since she met the copper haired boy. Seeing that Akane was looking at her expectantly she decided to think on it later.

"Look little sister. I appreciate your concern, really. But there is a lot involved here. Even if you were right and he is a monster of some sort, which I don't believe he is, he is still the son of Genma Saotome and as such, must marry one of us Tendo sisters. Kasumi already has Dr. Tofu, so again, if you really don't want me to marry him, then the honor falls to you and you alone."

Akane was exasperated. "But if he is a demon or something doesn't that nullify the agreement?"

Nabiki chuckled. "You obviously haven't read too many folktales. You should know that just because one of the people involved is a dragon, kitsune, oni, or some other creature doesn't mean the marriage can honorably broken. Heh, I've read a story where a nobleman is tricked into agreeing to a marriage with a monkey. His only options were marriage or seppuku. These days we aren't quite so harsh, I could always opt to be cast out of the clan and become ronin. This may be modern times but don't forget that we are descended from Samurai."

Akane sighed. She couldn't talk her sister out of it. She would have to fall back on the next plan her and the Amazons had come up with at school. Apologizing for taking up Nabiki's time, Akane decided to go out for dinner and headed into the house to let Kasumi know not to cook for her. Ramen sounded good for dinner tonight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nabiki entered the house deep in thought. Ranma noticed her contemplative look and wondered what Akane had said to upset his fiancé. He got up from the table to go to her. Seeing Ranma approach, concern in his eyes, she decided she needed to talk to him openly and honestly.

"Are you ok?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki chewed on her thumbnail trying to decide how to start. She noticed her father and Mr. Saotome had stopped their game of shogi and were watching the two teens intently.

"Come on Ranma, I need to talk to you. Alone," the last was directed towards the eavesdropping fathers.

They went to Nabiki's room and Nabiki shut and locked the door behind her. Ranma could see that Nabiki was definitely troubled but waited for her to start their conversation. He felt the barest hint of a presence suddenly outside the window but when he turned to look there was nothing there. Scanning the area with his ki, he couldn't find anything. Chalking it up to his overactive imagination, he refocused on his fiancé.

"Ranma," Nabiki finally broke the silence, "Are the feelings I have for you real?"

Of all the things he had been expecting to hear, that certainly hadn't been one of them.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

Nabiki frowned, trying to sort what she wanted to say. "We've only known each other a couple of weeks, yet I feel like I've known you my whole life. I've never developed feelings for anyone so fast, hell I've never felt like this for anyone before!"

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Are my feelings real? Are you doing something to influence me? Or is it this sword? I'm scared damn it!" She slapped Ranma's chest, burying her face on his shoulder, "I'm scared they are real but I'm terrified that they're fake!"

Ranma could feel hot tears on his shoulder. Nabiki was crying for the second time today only this time he could feel the fear from her. She was second-guessing herself and Ranma realized that things had been moving too fast for her. She needed time to be sure of herself and where she stood with him. The fact that she had mentioned the hilt made him think. It had claimed to belong to Nabiki, thinking she was Endrea. Using his ki senses, Ranma looked deep into Nabiki. He could see the strong bond he already shared with her. But what he was searching for was something he was trying to dredge up from the fragmented memories of his dragon self. He tried to remember how Endrea had felt to Derakon. The memory of her scent, her aura, her personality quirks.

What he saw shocked him. There were subtle differences of course, but Nabiki could have been Endrea's twin had the Atlantean been born Japanese. Suddenly things began to make more sense. He started chuckling slowly under his breath before building up to outright laughter.

Nabiki pulled her head off Ranma's shoulder and glared at him through tear strained eyes. How dare he laugh at her while she was baring her heart to him!

Pulling away from him, she dried her eyes and in a voice that would have made glaciers seem tropical spoke to her fiancé, "Just what about my feelings is so damn funny Saotome?"

Ranma stifled his laughter with a nervous gulp. Nabiki even got mad like Endrea.

"I'm not laughing at you Nabiki. I just realized something that may explain this whole thing. Granted I don't have any proof yet but it would fit with what I remember about being the dragon."

Nabiki sat down on her bed and nodded for Ranma to continue. She would give him the chance to dig himself out of the hole he put himself in.

"Things are fuzzy so a lot of this is just speculation but imagine how things were three thousand years ago. Magic was still very weak, even after nearly seventeen thousand years since the war ended. The ancestors of the Amazons were threatening to kill my wife," Nabiki noted that Ranma referred to the Atlantean as 'his' wife but didn't say anything, "He knew that magic would one day return but he also knew the Amazons had him trapped. He'd been living off whatever mana tap he had been able to create at Jusendo for a very long time, so he was nowhere near his full power. He was probably worried about surviving long enough for the Dragon Lines to repair themselves. So he took the opportunity the Amazons presented."

Nabiki was wondering just where he was going with this when Ranma suddenly asked, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

She thought about it. Most Japanese at least acknowledged the possibility, what with all the Shinto and Buddhist shrines in the country. She herself had entertained the possibilities once every now and then, especially on the anniversary of her mother's death. So, she nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Ok, I believe the DaiRyuujin cast a spell besides just cursing Jusenkyou. He put all his knowledge and power into the pools knowing he'd be reborn to collect it, that his reborn soul would be drawn to Jusenkyou. He also knew that his connection to his wife would never completely fade either and that they would meet again. I believe that fate or some spell of his is what led to us being brought back together. You are most likely the dragon's wife Endrea reborn."

Nabiki heard the name like a flash of light. Another name echoed back.

"Derakon?"

Ranma's eyes grew wide before he broke out in a big grin pulling the girl to her feet and giving her a big hug.

Nabiki returned the hug but her mind was awhirl with thoughts and emotions. It was like out of some bishoujo romance manga. She half expected a black cat with a crescent moon on its head to show up and tell her she was destined to fight devils in a skimpy skirt and leotard. And what did all this really mean? Are these her feelings, or are they the feelings of her past life? Did it matter? Then she realized that if Ranma made her happy, then what did it really matter where the feelings came from as long as he returned them. Looking up into his eyes, she felt warmth of emotion as he smiled at her and she realized she could feel what he was feeling.

And it felt good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Akane entered the Amazon run restaurant shortly before the dinner rush began. One of the older Amazon girls, Salve, Akane had learned, showed her to a table and gave her a menu. She looked around as she decided on what she wanted. The building had been decorated in a classic Chinese style that looked very authentic. Akane wondered how they had set up the restaurant so quickly. She finally decided her order and gave it to Salve who took it back to the kitchen.

Akane turned the conversation she had had with her sister in her head trying to see if there was something she had missed. She had never been able to out talk Nabiki and it grated on her nerves somewhat, just like Nabiki had always cheated when they sparred as kids. A brief burst of anger almost left her washing her hands of the whole Ranma mess, but she remembered her duty to her family. As heir to the Tendo school, it was her job to protect her sisters, even from themselves if need be.

She was interrupted from her thoughts, as a bowl of ramen was set in front of her. Akane looked up to see a blond haired waitress she'd never seen before placing chopsticks next to her bowl.

"Hi, I'm Akane Tendo. Are you an Amazon too?" she smiled in greeting.

Akane swore the girl actually blushed as she stammered a reply, "Ah, My name is Ryou-uh-Ryoumi. I'm just working here for a while."

"Hey Ms. Part Time! I'm not paying you to stand around talking to the customers!" a voice yelled out from the counter dividing the dining area from the kitchen.

'Ryoumi' turned and growled back, "You ain't paying me at all! You said I would be learning martial arts techniques not playing waitress!"

The old Amazon matriarch was standing on the counter with a pipe in hand, a gnarled walking stick resting against her shoulder.

"A true martial artist turns anything into training 'girl'!" the last was said with a sneer, "Order up for table six!" She cried as three bowls of ramen suddenly sailed through the air towards the Hibiki girl.

Ryouga's eyes widened and she scrambled to catch the bowls of hot noodles and broth. Ever since the old ghoul hit that cat's tongue pressure point, even slightly warm liquid burned like it was boiling. Hot ramen broth felt like liquid metal being splashed on her skin.

Catching the bowls, Ryouga managed to get them to the right table after the third try. Akane ate her dinner while watching the spectacle unfold. Cologne called the blond to the counter and talked to her quietly. Akane couldn't hear what was being said but when the old crone held up a locket, Ryoumi immediately lunged for it and they began fighting. Cologne however, seemed unconcerned as she took a slow drag on her pipe before starting to add more bowls of ramen and bottles of hot sake to the fight. The items seemed to almost hover in the air as the two moved at speeds even Akane couldn't keep up with. Now here was someone she could train with! It was only a few seconds later that Ryoumi was stuck carrying five bowls of ramen and three bottles of sake to another table, one of the bowls balanced on chopsticks held in the blond girl's mouth.

Akane finished up her bowl and smiled at the impromptu entertainment before getting up and going to where Cologne stood.

"Ah, young miss Tendo. My great-granddaughter has told me all about you. You wish to help us free your sister from the young dragon," she said getting straight to the point.

"Yes, elder. I tried talking to her again today. I used every argument I could, including the fact that Ranma is already married to over thirty women in your village. She didn't believe me. I'm sorry but we'll have to go with your plan. It won't hurt my sister will it?"

"Do not worry young one. What I have planned will be completely harmless to your sister. All I seek is to drive a wedge between her and the Saotome boy to allow one of the girls here to try her hand at convincing him to return with us to China."

Akane breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to see anyone hurt after all.

"All right, I'll make sure she's near the athletic supply shed after school tomorrow. What about Ranma though? He might follow her."

"Don't you worry about that. I plan to have a chat with the boy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was early evening when Akane returned home. To her disgust, she found Ranma and her sister actually cuddling while watching television. She smiled to herself though. If everything went as planned Ranma would be out of her hair before the week was over.


	9. Not Forgiven Never forgotten

OPEN:MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 4322117638-8764552-8732465-09**

**DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

**NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

**INITIATING SCAN...**

**DISPLAY:**

Dragon's Destiny

Thorn Stood atop the roof of the house facing the Tendo Dojo. It was fast approaching two in the morning and she was confident the winged defenders would be at their weakest in the darkness. The nearby streetlight flickered and went out every ten minutes or so plunging the street into darkness. Using the darkness as a cover, Thorn moved quickly to the property wall of the Tendo compound, silently moving around one of the phoenix guards perched on the wall.

Casting her senses as wide as possible, she felt for movement in the house. Other than Kiima moving restlessly on the roof, there was silence. She smirked to herself under her mask. This job would be too easy. Not only would she be serving the Shogun by accomplishing this assassination, she would be striking a blow against the cursed Tendo clan. She had no idea why her masters had targeted Ranma Saotome other than he had caught the interest of the Emperor. Of course anything that helped the Emperor was something to be eliminated for the good of the Shadow Shogunate.

Japan had been strong under Tokagawa, with a strong moral people. Ever since the Meiji Revolution, Japan had become weak. The Western corruption had all but undermined a great people. Once the Shogun was restored to power, Japan would once again become a powerful nation.

Thorn shook her head clear. Now was not the time for daydreaming. Even with Heaven asleep upstairs in preparation for Saotome's meeting with the Emperor, there could be many ninja traps, subtle things that could alert the older ninja to her presence. She would have to be careful not to arouse anyone until after completion of her mission.

She almost laughed when she saw that the sliding doors were open on the pond side of the house. They were making this too easy! Thorn wouldn't even have to break into the house. She went inside silently as a whisper in the wind and headed for the stairs. Her target was in the guest room upstairs from what her masters had briefed her. She became more nervous as she approached the door to her target. She had found no traps, no sign of anything at all out of the ordinary. Either Heaven was better than Thorn had ever dreamed of or the Tendo ninja was overconfident to the point of carelessness.

Slowly and quietly, Thorn slid open the door to the guest room. There in the center of the room lay two futons, one was occupied, but not by her target. For some reason the Tendo family was keeping a giant Chinese panda in their guest room. The other futon had not been slept in as the bedding was still folded on top of the mattress.

Cursing silently, Thorn withdrew and slid the door shut. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated and reached out again with her senses. Feeling around the house for the auras of the residents, she couldn't use active ki to feed her senses since that would definitely alert Heaven, she could feel the presence of each of the Tendo daughters in their rooms. There was a second aura in the middle sister's room, a male presence. Thorn smiled confidently as she headed towards Nabiki Tendo's room. '_I hope you enjoyed your last night together Saotome,_' Thorn thought to herself. She had been informed of the engagement between Ranma and Nabiki. It looks like the couple couldn't wait until their wedding night.

Opening the door with the nameplate 'Nabiki' framed with yen signs on it, Thorn entered the room and frowned in frustration. There was no sign of her target. Ms. Tendo lay on the floor snuggled up against a huge stuffed dragon. There were manga scattered around her. Obviously she had been reading and fallen asleep.

Thorn was in a quandary. She was tempted to kill her secondary target before her but that would put her primary target on alert to future attempts on his life.

That was when she became aware of a pair of eyes staring at her. Looking at the head of the stuffed dragon, Thorn stifled a gasp when it blinked. Suddenly she felt a wave of fear pass through her. It terrified her more than anything had in her life. The dragon's eyes seemed to glow yellow in the darkness as it raised its head from the floor. Thorn nearly lost her bladder control and it was only her ninja training that kept her from soiling herself.

The dragon narrowed its eyes and intensified its gaze. Thorn involuntarily took a step back then suddenly turned and fled as quickly as her training allowed.

Ranma snorted softly and used a cantrip to push the door closed. Sensing the intruder leave the property, he settled his head back down and let out a content sigh. Nabiki turned in her sleep to get more comfortable and Ranma draped a wing over her to keep her warm. Drifting off to sleep, Ranma took note of the other presence that had watched the entire encounter with the wayward ninja. He would definitely have some questions for her to answer soon.

Heaven moved away from Nabiki's window. She was certain the dragon had noticed her this time. Still, she was grateful that there had been no need for her to intervene. She realized that there would be a confrontation between her and her soon to be brother in law very soon. She moved passed an oblivious Kiima and made her way back to her own room. She had a busy day ahead and needed her sleep.

/-/-/-/

Nabiki snuggled up against her warm pillow as it shifted slightly. She groaned in irritation as she heard her name called.

"Nabiki, we need to get up if we don't want to be late for school," the voice said.

"Ghnn, don' wanna. Warm," she replied sleepily.

She felt her warm blanket pull away and she reached for it half-heartedly. Not finding it, she cracked an eye open. Noticing she was lying on the floor with all her clothes from the previous day still on woke her mind little more.

"Oh, that's right. Ranma and I were reading manga last night. I must have fallen asleep," she muttered to herself.

Sitting up, Nabiki stretched and turned her head to get the stiffness out from sleeping on the floor only to come face to face with a toothy dragon grin. Her eyes widened in shock before she batted her fiancé on the snout.

"Don't scare me like that so early in the morning!" she shouted.

Ranma seemed to consider that for a second. "So I can scare you like that later in the day?"

Nabiki made a very realistic impression of a growling dragon as she attempted to make her bed hair lie down. "No fair taking advantage of a woman before she's had her coffee."

"I've seen what you drink and I could hardly call it coffee. It looks like something your younger sister cooked," the dragon snorted.

"I just like my coffee strong," Nabiki said as she struggled to straighten her bra that had somehow twisted in her sleep.

"I could use it as an industrial strength degreaser..." Ranma muttered.

At that moment Nabiki's door opened and Kasumi peered in. "Nabiki? Breakfast will be ready soon. Have you seen Ranma? Oh My!"

Ranma and Nabiki both tensed waiting for Kasumi's reaction to seeing Ranma's dragon form. The results were rather anticlimactic.

"You look very distinguished Ranma-kun. However, it is inappropriate to sleep together before you're married."

Ranma's face fault to the floor looked rather painful and Nabiki had a short coughing fit.

"Nothing happened sis. We were up late talking and reading then fell asleep on the floor. Besides, Ranma was in his dragon form all night."

Kasumi actually blushed slightly before replying, "That should certainly make married life interesting."

"Kasumi!" Nabiki shouted completely flustered. Ranma on the other hand was clearly out of it, a thin red trickle of blood draining from a nostril.

"Well, hurry up and get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon. Make sure you take separate baths now." And with that she was gone, closing the door behind her.

It took a few moments to collect their wits and Nabiki had never thought a dragon could blush.

"Uh, Ranma? Go ahead and take your bath. I'll take mine once you're done and I've had a cup of coffee. Oh, and make sure you knock before going into the furo. You don't want to walk in on Akane."

Ranma nodded and slinked out the door and down the hall. There was a brief shriek of surprise from her little sister meaning Akane at least wasn't in the furo yet.

And did Ranma look bigger this morning? Nabiki shrugged it off for later thought and got ready for school.

It was a little later that Nabiki entered the kitchen to grab her and Ranma's bento for lunch. Kasumi was Cleaning up from breakfast and smiled at her sister as she came in.

"Hey Kasumi, do you still have those family charts you were looking at the other day? I figured with Ranma and I going to meet the Emperor tomorrow it might be nice to know a little more about our clans."

Kasumi frowned a little in thought, on her though it came across as cute. "Well... yes, they're on my desk in my room. Would you like me to get them?"

"No that's ok, I can run up there and get them myself. I'll be sure to get them back to you when I get home," Nabiki said in a rush as she darted out into the hallway.

"But... oh dear. Well, I guess she would have found out soon enough anyway. Still..."

/-/-/-/

Kuno Tatewaki stood shivering under the cold torrent of the waterfall. It had taken him three days just to find this small out of the way inn and another to purchase the property. Apparently it had been an all female resort and they had not taken kindly to Kuno's sudden appearance in the bath area.

Just ten more days of this and he would be purified enough to accept his first quest from heaven. He sneezed fiercely and rubbed at his red nose. Blinking some of the cold-water spray out of his eyes, he noted that it had started snowing yet again.

/-/-/-/

Nabiki stared at the empty seat of her former cash cow and wondered briefly what Kuno was up to before returning her attention to the teacher. Mr. Tageshi was finally staring to lose it. He kept on talking about the history of Second Impact. Not only was that from that manga Evangelion but this was the math class!

She sighed to herself and realized it would mean more self study if she wanted to pass her entrance exams. In the meantime, she pulled out the manila folder she had grabbed off of Kasumi's desk and began to leaf through it.

The stapled sheets were clearly separated into Tendo and Saotome clans. The Kuno clan sheets were no longer there and Nabiki wondered again what Kasumi had needed them for in the first place.

There was a third collection of papers that began with what looked like a photocopy of a restaurant bill. Nabiki scanned it out of mild curiosity only to see what looked like a nice French dinner. When she reached the bottom however she nearly caused a scene that would have had the rumor mill going for weeks. The amount of the bill was over half of what she had been bringing in a year! There was an alternative method of payment checked though, and Nabiki lifted the first paper to see if there was more to it. What lay underneath made her eyes go wide with shock before they narrowed in promise of pain.

There on the second page was a copy of a nicely worded and perfectly legal contract promising to marry one daughter of Tendo Soun to the heir of the Chardin family in lieu of payment for the meal. Further pages showed investigative photos of various members of the Chardin family each doing things Nabiki had thought impossible before meeting Ranma. Just because they were possible didn't make them any less gross. This family was obviously some sort of inbred mutant plantation. After all, what would you use to describe people who could grab food of the top of their heads with just their tongue, or the fact that they could easily fit a watermelon in their mouth? Nabiki felt slightly nauseous just thinking about being engaged to people like that.

She turned another page and saw a yellow post-it note fall to her desk. She picked it up and on it written in Kasumi's flowing script was, "Formalize engagement to Tofu before it's too late!"

That brought a smile back to Nabiki's face. 'You go Girl!' she thought triumphantly.

So with both her and Kasumi engaged to be married, if this Picolet guy decides to show up... an evil smile formed on Nabiki's face as a plan slowly began to form. Several nearby students backed away from the predatory gleam in the Tendo's eye. They feared for not only their safety, but for the safety of their pocket books as well.

/-/-/-/

Ranma was not having a good day. There were four amazons plus Akane in his class. It seemed that Nabiki's younger sister had been making friends with the four female warriors and every now and then he would catch them glancing his direction.

He realized this was just a ploy to get him comfortable around the women in hopes of bring him into the tribe via marriage or getting him to lower his guard for a quick strike.

He didn't care which it was, only he wished that it would stop. The other boys in the class were glaring at him for having the attention of not only Akane, but the new hot exchange students. The fact that he was happily engaged to Nabiki didn't seem to enter their minds.

Sighing, he resolved himself to paying attention to the teacher. It was humorous listening to him talk about ancient China and getting it all wrong.

/-/-/-/

Ranma met Nabiki by the front doors as soon as classes were out and the two prepared to walk home together when Ranma felt the aura of the Amazon elder nearby. He turned to Nabiki and told her to stay there and wait for her sister before going home.

"The Amazons are up to something," He told her.

Nabiki nodded nervously as her hand rested on her book bag where the hilt was hidden. Akane came outside as Ranma rushed off towards the trees.

"Hey Nabiki, where's Ranma off to?" the youngest Tendo asked.

"Amazons," Nabiki replied.

Akane frowned for a second and seemed to war with herself before speaking, "I found something out about the Amazons today. They are in mine and Ranma's class," she looked around nervously, "Come on, we can't talk here."

Nabiki attempted to protest as Akane grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off towards the gym.

Meanwhile, Ranma stood across a small clearing from the Amazon Matriarch.

"What do you want elder?" Ranma said with forced respect.

"I just want to talk boy. I'm sure you've got all sorts of questions running through your head since you fell in that spring. You've listened to the Musk's version of the story, I'd like you to hear ours."

Ranma seemed to relax, but to the trained eyes of the elder, she knew he was just changing his stance.

"Go ahead. I'm sort of in the mood for fairy tales today."

Cologne frowned but continued nonetheless, "When we were driven from our homelands over three thousand years ago, our ancestors found Jusenkyou valley. It was a beautiful place except for one thing. There was a terrible dragon that ruled the populace with an iron fist, demanding tribute and sacrifices. We found the people slaving away in the fields with nothing to show for their hard work. They did not even understand they were slaves! We realized that if we were to stay we would have to free the valley and defeat the dragon."

Ranma almost laughed. She actually believed her story! That made it all the sadder. Doing the wrong things for the right reasons was one of the greatest of tragedies.

"We finally managed to lull the dragon and his sorceress wife into a false sense of security and in a bold move my ancestors captured the sorceress and used her as bait to trap the dragon. For even though they were evil, their love was true. Using a golden chain given to us by the goddess Diana, we bound the dragon. Before we could seal his evil however, he summoned all his magic and cursed the valley where the springs resided."

Cologne looked at Ranma with tired eyes. "Come back to China with us. We can find a way to seal the evil growing in you. You can still even marry the Tendo girl if you so wish."

Ranma sighed and ran his hand through coppery hair. "I am sorry elder. You seem to truly care and that makes things all the more difficult. You see, I remember almost everything. The bonding is almost complete and I what I remember is a bunch of power hungry women conquering a peaceful valley and threatening to kill the love of my life if I didn't surrender my wealth and power to them. You may truly be a good and noble person Cologne, but your history is warped. I will not go with you. Not now or ever."

"I am truly sorry to hear that child. I have a responsibility to not only my tribe, but to the world."

Suddenly the air was cut by a scream.

"Nabiki!"

/-/-/-/

Nabiki shook her hand loose from her sister's grip.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Nabiki snapped as she rubbed her sore wrist.

"I'm sorry sister but this needed to be done," Akane said sadly, "Ranma has you under some sort of spell. These people can break it."

That was when Nabiki noticed the Amazon girls from Akane's class. Akane flinched under the look of utter betrayal she received from Nabiki as the Amazons flanked the middle Tendo girl.

Nabiki gulped nervously as her hand went to her bag. She was positive that she wouldn't last more than a few seconds in combat against them.

"You don't want to do anything rash here. This isn't your country, your laws don't apply here," she tried reasoning with them.

"Girl talk too much," Shampoo said from behind Nabiki as her hands blurred into action.

Nabiki's eyes rolled up in her head as she collapsed. Shampoo pocketed the comb she was carrying and tossed the empty bottle of shampoo to Talcum.

"What did you do to her?" Akane's voice wavered between worry and anger.

"Erase memory of Ranma husband. Now Airen have no reason to stay in Japans, go home to many wives no?"

"She'll be all right then?" Akane asked fearfully as she went to her sister's aid.

Soap nodded, "She wake up feeling refreshed and happy."

There was a small moan from Nabiki as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around.

'_Amazons? Why are they here? Wait, they're trying to take away... who are they trying to take away? Ran...ran something. No, Derakon!'_ her eyes widened, '_These bitches have my husband!'_

Nabiki suddenly clutched her head as if great pain, letting loose a scream that rattled windows. She stood up shakily, the hilt of her sword somehow in her hand.

/You bitches took my husband! You Killed HIM!\ the blade burst to life, a glowing blue.

Akane couldn't understand what Nabiki was saying but her expression told enough. She was suddenly more afraid than she'd ever been in her life. She backed away as the Amazons all pulled weapons and surrounded the almost glowing girl.

Talcum brought her spear around against Nabiki and moved to parry the glowing blade with the metal staff only to have the blade go right through and strike her in the shoulder. Arcs of blue electricity sparked from the wound and the warrior dropped, still clutching her intact spear.

The rest of the Amazons gasped and realized their normal defense was useless against Nabiki's weapon.

/Damn you all! I'll have my revenge!\ Nabiki growled as she casually blocked a sword strike with the previously unsubstantial blade. Shifting back, she cut the offending sword in half while electrocuting Soap.

Shampoo could only make out a few words. It appeared that the Tendo girl was speaking ancient Amazon. But how did she learn it? Better yet, how did she learn to use the fabled ki blade. It was rumored to only respond to the mistress of the dragon, but Nabiki had learned too fast. Already two of her number were down and Shampoo had no idea how to fight a blade that could phase in and out at will.

The decision was taken from her as she suddenly felt a strong hand around her throat forcing her against the gym wall. She dropped her bon-boris reflexively and grabbed at her throat. She nearly crapped her pants when she saw the eyes of her attacker. The emerald green eyes of Ranma Saotome bore into her, baring her soul wide open. She had never been more afraid for her life than this moment. The grip tightened around her neck and she began to gasp for air.

/Derakon? Is that truly you my love?\ Nabiki questioned.

/Endrea? Yes it's me. What has happened here?\ Ranma replied in slightly halting Atlantean.

/I'm not sure. I woke to being surrounded by Amazons and remembered they... You are alive my love!\

Ranma frowned at the purple haired warrior and lifted her slightly off the ground. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"Stop! Let her go!" A voice shouted behind them. It was Cologne. She looked fearfully at her great-granddaughter.

/What do you remember? Of this city, this school, your family?\ Ranma prompted Nabiki. Ignoring the elder for the moment.

Nabiki looked confused from where she was guarding against the remaining Amazon and the elder. /I-I'm not sure... there was something, no, someone, Ran... No, Just you my love. Let's finish these bitches and free the rest of the valley.\

"What did they do to her?" Ranma asked with a snarl. When there was no immediate reply he tightened his grip further and Shampoo began wheezing for air.

"I was supposed to be a memory erasure. A simple technique to block memories of someone from a person's mind. It isn't supposed to do this," Cologne said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Undo it. Now or she dies," Ranma reiterated his point by summoning a ball of blue flame in his hand and putting it to Shampoo's face.

/Husband? What are you saying?\ Nabiki questioned.

/Trust me love. They did something to you. You may not realize it but they did and she will undo it. Please trust me.\ To Cologne he said, "I don't believe you're evil enough to want more innocents to be hurt today."

"Fine. Promise me you will let us go once I have done what you ask."

Ranma gave her a solemn nod, never taking his eyes from her.

Nabiki tensed as the old Amazon walked around behind her. Taking a bottle from her robes along with a comb, the elder's hands blurred as she undid the technique.

Nabiki slumped to her knees but didn't fall unconscious. "I-I remember everything! My god! I can remember it all! Derakon, I mean Ranma! It worked! Just like you said it would!"

Ranma casually tossed Shampoo to the side where she lay gasping for breath and grabbed Nabiki in a warm embrace. Still looking at the elder he said, "I think you've done enough for today."

The elder nodded and checked the fallen Amazons. Relived that they were only unconscious, she directed Shampoo and Salve to pick them up and turned to go.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot boy."

"I didn't think it was. Too bad."

And the Amazons were gone. Nabiki looked up to where her sister had been standing with a shocked look on her face. Letting go of Ranma she stepped over to her sister.

"Nabiki? Are you all ri-"

Akane never got to finish her sentence because a right hook to the jaw shut her mouth, knocking her on her ass.

"I can't believe you! Those people are hardened killers! And you just hand me over to them? You let them brainwash your own sister just because she's in a happy relationship? Well do I have news for you little sis," Nabiki opened her bag and pulled out the stack of papers on the Chardin family, "Seems that Daddy had another arranged marriage set up for us. I'm already engaged and Kasumi is involved with Dr. Tofu so guess who is left to get married?"

Akane looked through the papers nervously after being handed them. Her face paled upon seeing pictures of her intended.

"The way I see it, you have two choices to avoid marrying this guy. Go ronin and lose all ties to this family," Akane blanched at the thought, "or you could find someone rich enough to pay the bill and buy the marriage contract."

Akane brightened a little at that until she saw the amount of the restaurant bill.

Nabiki smirked, "Yup, I'd say that only Kuno has that kind of money. Those are your choices. I'd make a decision before one is made for you. Maybe now you'll learn not to mess with my love life."

Akane burst into tears and ran off in the direction of the dojo leaving the papers behind. Nabiki picked them up and placed them back in her pack.

"That was almost cruel hon," Ranma said.

/I hated to do it but the spoiled princess needs to grow up. She could do worse than Kuno.\

"Damn, you speak better Atlantean than I do," Ranma joked as he pulled his intended close and gave her a kiss.

"It feels kind of weird having so many years of memories suddenly stacked on top of your life."

"I kind of know the feeling. At least mine came gradually. Let's go home. We have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's been a tiring day hasn't it?"

/-/-/-/

Author's Rants:

Well, it's been a while. Usually I just admit that I've been too lazy to write but not this time. I've been working on my last semester of school to get my art degree and for some god-forsaken reason they've saddled me with a math class. What linear matrices have to do with bronze casting I have no clue but I've been told I need to know it in order to graduate.

Anyway, I have received comments from some of my readers pointing out the OOC of my portrayal of Tendo Nabiki, that I've fallen into fanon in my presentation of her character. It's almost as if it's implied that I wasn't aware of her role in the manga or Anime. I do have this to say in my defense:

Unless you are Rumiko Takahashi herself, any Ranma stories you write will be OOC. We all have our views about how the characters act and behave. If I wanted to read a story where everyone is in character, I'd go read the manga (at least it has pictures).

I have the entire Manga series in both English (up to the current volume anyway plus the translations running around on the net) as well as Japanese I've watched every single episode, all the OAV's, and both movies. I've managed to find all the music videos plus many of the almost forgotten omakes. I have at least one set of Gasshapon figures plus another set on order. I have all the Viz release porcelain figures as well as several of the resin kits from Hong-Kong. I am currently sculpting a 1/6 scale Nabiki figure (who knows when that will be done) and I even have a f&cking Ranma alarm clock.

I am an uber Ranma 1/2 Otaku! So needless to say, I am willing to concede that Nabiki is a cold heartless bitch who would (and has) sell her sister for a sen (1/100 of a yen). And while there is no evidence that she ever used the money she made to support the dojo, there is also no evidence that she didn't. In fact there is no evidence that she spent the money on much of anything. If you look at her room the few times it's shown, you will see that it's fairly bare and utilitarian. Most of her clothes are borrowed (that is cannon Vol 17 people). So where does the money go?

That's what fanfiction is about. What if? What if the series never ended? What if this happened instead of that? What if Nabiki wasn't so cold hearted and manipulative… You get the idea. Besides, I've been writing Ranma fanfics for about 5 years. Hell some of the fanon could have spawned from stuff I've written, who knows?

I write Nabiki the way I do, not from ignorance, but from choice. If you don't like it, there are plenty of other fics out there to read.

Now that I'm done ranting... maybe I'll go work on a different fic for a while.

Ps. To everyone who is reading, thanks.

PPS. To Thank you very much for censoring my formatting you jerks.


End file.
